Betrayal of the heart
by Aribeth89
Summary: Isabelle Condoin, student of lady Aribeth, seeks to see her old love, Sir Nevalle. But paladins and rangers, and a lot more traitory stand in her way. Will she fall in Nevalle's arms again or will she follow the path of her mentor? NWN2 mainly!
1. Chapter 1:The beginning

"Aw, stop doing that! I'll tell your father!" the girl yelled.

"Yeah right," the boy shouted back, "Like I'm going to believe that. "

But he stopped nonetheless. They both looked at each other and when their eyes met, something stirred inside both of them. A recognition of something they could not define. It wasn't the first time it happened, and the girl was sure it wasn't the last.

Last week she had told her mentor. The answer she got was quite simple: "Wait and see, Isabelle. And in time it will be explained."

Her mentor… the Lady Aribeth. She was very proud of that. Lady Aribeth was the first to see who she really was, a fighter and a powerful sorceress. Lady Aribeth had sworn to Isabelle's father that the girl would be trained, to the fullest. She was the youngest of all of the students of the academy and the only one to be personally trained, by Lady Aribeth. Because of her relationship with Aribeth, she had soon met King Nasher and Nevalle. The young boy and girl liked each other from the very instant, but because Isabelle was a student she did have much time free. If she had time, she had spent it with Nevalle. (,though when she did have time free spent it with Nevalle.) use this instead of the sentence you have.

But now Neverwinter was covered in darkness. The plague had struck every family. No nobleman, no thief, no common man was spared from it. Isabelle had lost her father, Nevalle his mother. Both had searched comfort in each other and their friendship had grown much deeper. Lady Aribeth had watched it from a far and knew the destinies of the two children were entangled, without them knowing it. Whatever would happen in the future, those two were meant for each other.

She had spoken with Nevalle's father about it, but the man had made it very clear that a student of the academy wasn't good enough for his son and a bastard kid made it only worse. And yes, Isabelle was a mix bread between humans and elves, but it had only made her stronger not weaker. Even now, people spoke of the beauty the girl would once have. Yet, the only man who couldn't see it, was the only man who stood between Isabelle and her destination.

But for the moment, Lady Aribeth wasn't thinking about all of that. She was thinking of only one thing, revenge. Pure and just revenge! She had seen the truth of Neverwinter and she had turned her back at it. _It was time to do what needs to be done!_ The paladin thought, while going through the street. There was just one final thing to do…

"Stop it, Nevalle! You'll never defeat me, I'll always be better!" Isabelle taunted the young lad.

While she was laughing, she ducked away and Nevalle missed again. They were training together again and as before Nevalle had lost. But before he could take his revenge, someone abruptly pulled him back, he glanced back and saw whom it was, and he quickly bowed and blushed.

"I'm sorry if I stood in your way, my lady." He stammered out hastily.

But Aribeth didn't give the boy a second glance. She went straight to Isabelle and pulled her away from Nevalle.

"We have to go Isabelle, grab your stuff. Everything you need, but as little as possible." She ordered the young girl to her horror.

"But…"

"Go! We need to go. It's an assignment of Lord Nasher's and its urgent." She commanded in an authorities tone with hard eyes.

That was enough to let the both of them know how important it was.

"Bye Nevalle! See you later!" Isabelle whispered softly.

"Yes, Isabelle, see you later!" Nevalle responded.

Lady Aribeth wanted to say something, but decided not too. _They are children, and as such, they should be spared from the evil that was spreading over the whole land,_ she thought.

The boy watched upset when he saw how Isabelle moved away from him. Something deep inside him made it clear that was the last time he would her for a very long time. There was no reason for it. Lady Aribeth always fulfilled her tasks in precision and always returned quickly, but now something was different…

The betrayal of lady Aribeth had shocked the town and the hatred that the people had carried for her since then, filled the whole execution area. No one saw the little girl standing on the front road, saying nothing. Her eyes saw everything: dead hatred in everyone's eyes, the Nine who were trying to calm the people down, Lord Nasher, sitting on his throne deep in thought and eventually Lady Aribeth, standing firmly in the middle of the area.

No fear, showed in the lady's eyes, neither there was no anger, no hatred. It was a paladin that stood down there; a paladin who had accepted her fate, who had accepted death.

In less then a minute it was done, and Lady Aribeth was no more… The girl turned around and stood face to face with the man she hated the most, the one man, who was loved by the public, even more so now that he had captured Lady Aribeth, the so called traitor of Neverwinter. It was Nevalle's father.

"What is a young girl doing here? This is no place for you… I know you! You're that student...Isabelle ConDoin. You were a student of Lady Aribeth... you were with her…" the man uttered with a scowl.

"So?" the girl said, "I have as much reason to be here as you. Even more so, I think, since she was my mentor, not yours." She stood there unflinching from the accusation in his eyes.

"Your mentor, huh? She betrayed Neverwinter, is that what you learned from her?" the man sneered contemptuously at her.

"She did not betray Neverwinter! Neverwinter betrayed her!" the girl shouted.

That was a mistake. Everyone around them looked to see who had said that. Many of them had lost much by the plague and the war that had followed it.

But the girl was smart enough to know when it was time to take a run for it. Because she was little, she escaped rather easily.

"Let her go!" Lord Nasher ordered. "She's just a child. She has done nothing wrong." He defended the girl while soothing the mob.

Isabelle kept running and running and running. She had to survive. She was the only one who knew the truth about Lady Aribeth's betrayal. But there was no one who would believe her. She stopped to see where she should go, but heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Nevalle's father approaching with a couple of guards behind him. Quickly she took the street to the right, but it was a dead end. She was trapped, and there was nothing she could do about it. She was unarmed, but she knew Nevalle's father wouldn't stop because of that. He wanted her death.

From the first moment, they had laid eyes on each other there was hatred between them. Lady Aribeth didn't like him either, but she had not hated him. She had thought Isabelle's hatred came from the fact that Nevalle's father stood between her and Nevalle. But that wasn't true. She had felt that the man hated her, hated everything she was, from her elfish blood to her strong and powerful magic. He knew how much his son cared about her, and he had decided to put a stop to that… by killing her. How the hell he had convinced Lord Nasher, was a mystery to her. She had looked up to the king. She found him a good king, although he was responsible for the death of Lady Aribeth's husband. But she felt, the king did not like ordering the execution of Lady Aribeth's husband it. Lady Aribeth, fueled with pain, had not seen this, but it would not have made any differences. Isabelle knew that Lady Aribeth's betrayal was more then just wanting revenge. Something had changed her mentor; something had made her see things differently. But what, only she knew.

The girl put a stop to her thoughts when she saw the men closing in on her. There was nothing she could do, she would die right here, and the truth would die with her. Because of some stupid father, who hated her for stupid reasons! _Oh my dear Nevalle, I hope you'll get a chance to escape from your father's grip. _But then a thought crawled into her mind. What if he knew of this? What if he had known that his father was going to end her life, but had decided that she wasn't worth rescuing…?

"No place to run now, girl. Just like your mentor, you will die," the lord whispered.

"I will not die. This is not my destiny… Lady Aribeth has told me of my destiny and it is with your son!" Isabelle shouted at him.

"You will stay away from Nevalle, mix bread. In death you won't be able to touch him." He sneered.

"You'll have to kill me first." she retorted bravely.

The lord laughed together with his knights.

"Oh come on, little girl. You are unarmed. You have nothing to defend yourself with…" he jeered.

" I have this.." Isabelle whispered, not caring if they heard me or not.

She whispered the spell and threw the fire ball straight to him. The lord was quick enough to step aside, but his guards were not. They were burned in an instant.

" You will pay for this! You are no better then Aribeth. You are both betrayers of Neverwinter." He snarled.

" The real betrayer stands for me, sir. Lady Aribeth had done nothing wrong!" the half elf growled.

The lord smiled devilishly. Quickly he grabbed her and pulled out his dagger. He put the dagger to her face and whispered:

"I have never understood what people saw in you, Isabelle. You're a bastard kid. You are ugly and I will make you even uglier…" he whispered evilly against my cheek, his vehement words making my blood boil in anger.

He cut her cheek, but she kicked him forcing him to let go. But the cut was still deep enough to form a scar. She wiped the blood away and stared up at the lord in front of her.

"You'll never catch me, Lord. And I will return once and I'll have my revenge." She vowed.

She ran passed him and didn't stop until she was through Neverwinter's gates. She looked around her and sighed. How was she going to survived all this? She took a deep breath and thought of Lady Aribeth's words.

"_No matter where you are, remember your training and remember the strength you have inside. It will always help you out. And Tyr will help you, my child as he once helped me…"_


	2. Chapter 2:West Harbor

"Milord, the girl is dead,"

Lord Nasher looked down. This wasn't what he wanted. The girl had been a young child and had been like all children naive and impulsive, but she had been different from other children. When he had first met her, he saw how much Lady Aribeth believed in the girl. The girl herself had looked like any other child, until she had looked back in his eyes. And something there made it clear that Lady Aribeth was right.

Lord Nasher looked up and watched the face of one of his most devoted knights. "_It was ironic that his devotion for his lord made him do things that were not … righteous,"_ the king thought, "_Yet, he only did it because he believed it would protect me. Should I punish him or should I congratulate him?"_

He looked around and saw the lords' son, Nevalle. The boy, luckily, had not heard the news. He had been staring in wonder at the many knights. The boy was a promising fighter. Lord Nasher was sure Nevalle would once join the ranks of the Neverwinter Nine. He had the same devotion as his father, but had warmth over him. "_The same warmth as his mother had,"_ the king thought.

Looking back at the knight in front of him, he still had no idea what to do. The knight seemed to know this.

"Milord, why don't we talk this through in a much quieter room? There is a lot to discuss."

Lord Nasher gave a regal nodded. "That is a good idea. Let's go to my private quarters."

Lord Nasher stood up and immediately everyone stood up too. Nevalle reacted a bit too late and blushed. Nasher, who had seen this, smiled at the boy to appease him. This made they boy blush even more, but on the other hand, it made him proud.

"She isn't dead milord." He stated emphatically.

Lord Nasher had just arrived in his quarters and surprised, turned around to watch at his knight. "What do you mean?"

"She survived, milord. I wounded her, in her face. If she ever returns, she will be wearing a scar on her cheek. But I don't think she'll return. I scared her a lot…" He explained.

_And she scared me too..._ the knight thought.

Lord Nasher seemed to be relieved.

"Good. I would not be able to sleep at night, knowing you had killed an innocent child." Lord Nasher murmured.

"I hardly believe she's innocent, milord. She killed four of my men, without hesitation. And she… kicked me." He ranted.

"To defend herself probably..."

Isabelle had passed through Fort Locke and had heard from the soldiers there that West Harbor was a good village to rest. The village was far enough from Neverwinter they wouldn't know who she was, so she should be safe enough. She bound her brown hair together and grabbed her little dagger. Before she could continue, she had to hunt for food. In the past months, she had learned to take care of herself. Hunting and killing animals wasn't, a problem anymore.

She had lost some weight, but on the other hand, she was stronger than ever before. Her body was now well trained, and that was what she wanted. In time, she wanted to become the best fighter and sorcerer there was in this world. Only, so she would be able to avenge Lady Aribeth. The girl looked up and saw a rabbit nearby. _"Let's get him!"_

Years passed by and Isabelle grew up. She became a beautiful strong fighter, known in West Harbor and Fort Locke for helping them out with bandits and other evil. Daeghun invited her to celebrate the yearly High Harvest Fair, an event she didn't want to miss. Not only would she see her friends again, but also it gave her the chance to hear from some people and catch up on what has been happening in Neverwinter. She had stayed far away from the city, but had heard one rumor: Nevalle's father had been killed by orcs, and Nevalle himself was now part of the Nine.

In the years that had passed she had never forgot him. Every single word she had heard about him, had made her stronger. It made her want to go to Neverwinter faster, but she knew she had to be patient. If she went too quickly, someone might recognize her and she wasn't strong enough to face Neverwinter… yet.

A couple of weeks before the Fair started, Isabelle arrived in West harbor. The first thing she saw was Georg training the militia. Bevil was the first one to notice her and he waved. She waved back and smiled when he was scolded, for allowing his attention stray from training. When the training was finally over, Bevil went over to her. Isabelle, with her half elf blood, was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen .The scar on her face didn't make her look ugly, it made her look strong and very independent. Most men were too overwhelmed by her to make a move, including Bevil. And from people in the town he had heard she loved someone, but was not able to be with him. He had believed it from the moment he had seen her. Isabelle had something over her, wherefore every man knew her heart was meant for someone else. She was a couple years older than him, but when you looked into her brown eyes, you had the feeling she was a lot older. It was as if she had already lived a lifetime, yet that wasn't true. The villagers knew not much of her past, her father was died because of the plague and her mother had left her father when she was still very young. She was trained in martial arts and in sorcery, yet no one knew where. She also had a great knowledge of the world and could tell stories of lost mysteries no one had ever heard.

Her ways made it clear to him that she was from a noble family, but if she indeed was, then why was she here? And why was she alone? The only one who seemed to know everything about her was Daeghun but if there was one man Bevil would avoid it was Randars'father, Daeghun. Thinking of Randar made him suddenly realize that the young man would like to know Isabelle was here. Randar was, with his twenty years, only one year younger than Bevil, but had a sense of adventure which often scared Bevil. Randar wasn't afraid of anything. Going in the swamps was great and not dangerous and whenever Isabelle spoke of cities and towns far away from West Harbor, Randar wanted to go there and make his own adventures. But since he was half drow, he would not be welcomed outside this town. Even in West Harbor, they watched him carefully when he passed, as if he was something evil.

"Deep in thought, Bevil? That's not like you!" She teased.

Bevil smiled. Isabelle always teased him; she never let an opportunity pass by.

"Yeah, I was thinking about Randar. I think he would like to know you're here."

Isabelle smiled and nodded.

"I know, Bevil. I was heading to Daeghuns'house right now. Do you want to come along? You can tell me what has occurred in the village since I've left last time." She offered

"Good, sounds great!"

He put his sword away and gave the shield to another militia member. After that, he began to tell Isabelle everything. How Lewy Jons was using magic potion to grow his pigs bigger, how Georg had injured himself by falling over someone's shield. Bevil didn't mention who it was, but when Isabelle asked, his ears became suspiciously red and he quickly went over to another subject. Amie was becoming more successful in her magic training, but she still doesn't much confidence in herself.

"A shame. She has a lot of promise inside her. I hope Tamas can help her; otherwise, I would love to help. But I'm not sure if she'll like that,"

Bevil started laughing. It was common knowledge that Amie didn't like Isabelle. Bevil thought it was jealousy because Isabelle was a better sorcerer, but Isabelle knew better. Amie had fallen hard in love with Randar, despite his drow blood. But because every time Isabelle was in town Randar had left Amie alone to spend time with the half elf, Amie had come to the conclusion that Randar was in love with Isabelle. Something she found very amusing. She knew Randar was just interested in her stories. He wanted to make his own adventures, wanted to take a step into the world. For his sake, she hoped he would be able to do that.

"Well, we're here. Are you're going to knock or should I?" Bevil asked.

"I think it's safer if I knock, Bevil. As far as I know, Daeghun still doesn't like you very much."

Bevil shook his head.

"Neither do I like him." He muttered.

Isabelle grinned and knocked. After a couple of minutes, Daeghun opened the door. "Isabelle? This is a lovely surprise."

He looked next to her, saw Bevil and frowned.

"What are you doing here, Bevil? You need Randar? He went hunting this morning and still hasn't returned I am expecting him late this evening."

"Yeah, I know that. I was just escorting Isabelle to here." He muttered.

"Well, you've done a great job. Now leave us alone. Isabelle and I have a lot to talk about." Daeghun snapped glaring at the boy.

Isabelle smiled softly at Bevil and nodded to make him clear he should do what Daeghun said.

"Thanks Bevil. Say hi to Amie for me." She told him.

"You really want me to do that?" Bevil asked surprised.

"It can't be bad…" She hesitated when Bevil smirked.

"Trust me, it can. But if you really insist, I will do as you say." He grimaced at the thought of his new mission.

He turned around and walked towards the bridge how lead to the centre of town.

"Come in Isabelle, we have a lot to talk about."

"Yes we do have a lot to talk about Daeghun. I think the time has come…" She sighed.

Daeghun looked closely at her and saw a strong woman standing before him, certain of her path in life, even if it would lead to her death.

He nodded softly. "Yes, I believe you are correct." He said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3:The shard bearer

"Sir Nevalle! Sir Nevalle!"

Nevalle turned around and saw a young knight running towards him. "_Probably news from the docks district". _He was worried about the situation there. Corruption, murder, theft... the docks were filled with it. Lord Nasher had ordered him to control the situation, but that was easier said than done.

He ran his hand through his hair, a movement he made without even knowing it and sighed. He had hardly slept. Dreams of her had kept him awake and it had been years since the last one, but this one had been so real.

_She's dead. Go on and forget her! Nasher needs you. Lingering in the past won't help him much; it will only make things worse! _He lectured himself

Normally those words would have helped, but this time he couldn't help but think of her. How old would she been now? 29? She had only been 2 years younger than him. He smiled at his memories.

The approaching knight, who saw this, got worried. He didn't have good news to report and Sir Nevalle seemed to be in a good mood. Which would mean that he would be the one to change that. Not something nice to look forward to…

"Sir?" The knight called hesitantly.

Sir Nevalle shook his head to clear his mind. There were more important things to think about.

"Yes? What news do you bring?" Nevalle demanded.

"Nothing good sir, Captain Brelaina says that the situation in the docks is not getting better. She says it getting worse. If they don't fine any new recruits…"

Sir Nevalle looked outside. Through the windows, to the Blacklake district. He was lucky. He didn't have to be scared when he stepped outside. He didn't have to hold his blade close to him wherever he went. In the Blacklake district everything was under control. But in the docks… he had heard the rumours. Captain Brelaina was too soft for the thieves and murderers. Too soft for the corrupted watchmen, but what did they want her to do? If she arrested them, she would have fewer watchmen for the streets. Even corrupted the men still did their jobs, partially. They only turned a blind eye for some criminals, not all of them. And he could understand them, a little bit. He knew that he was one of the most loyal knights of Neverwinter and because of this; he'd serve Neverwinter always, no matter what, he would get for it.

He was lucky. His father had been a nobleman and because of it, it had been easy for Nevalle to enter the knights of Neverwinter, and become a member of the Nine also the right hand of Lord Nasher. Sir Nevalle thought he owed it all to his father. Not because of his talent in martial arts (_Callum was a better strategist!_), nor because of his diplomatic talents (_Melia could do that much better). _And because of all of this he never had to struggle to find some food, to buy the things he needed. Even without the royal pay check of Nasher, Nevalle would have been fine because of his father's heritage.

Yet, all of the watchmen had made an oath to Neverwinter. They had sworn to protect the people of Neverwinter. By turning a blind eye they did not kept their oath. For now, he knew, Captain Brelaina was the best one to deal with the situation. Together with Marshall Cormick.

"Well, since there haven't been a recruit in the past weeks, I would suggest she finds some other solution. Tell her I'll come to visit her this afternoon." Nevalle ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The knight turned around and quickly ran away. Sir Nevalle had to smile, seeing the young man's devotion for his work, he felt more optimistic. The docks weren't lost just yet…

"Isabelle, what a nice surprise!" A jovial voice greeted her.

"Hi, Duncan! It's nice to see you too." She smiled at the half elf.

She walked to him and gave him a hug. She had met him years ago, at West Harbor when he had visited his brother for the last time. He was the one who could tell her more about Neverwinter and Sir Nevalle. And the only one who would be able to keep her presence here a secret.

"So you're back in Neverwinter? I didn't think you'd ever come back." He stated quietly.

She smiled softly. "Neither did I Duncan. Trust me, but I think the time has come. Did you hear the rumours of Fort Locke?" She asked.

He shook his head giving her a curious look.

"Apparently they have found traces of necromancy there. Their captain was even captured by some of their priests. He was held in the graveyard nearby. Someone wants to make an army of death to defeat Ford Locke." She explained.

"You think this has something to do with Neverwinter?" he asked incredulously.

"Why would anyone want to attack Fort Locke, just for the fort? I think there planning an assault towards Neverwinter and to do that, they'll take out the defences of the city. Old Owl Well, Fort Locke.."

"In Old Owl Well the orcs are they only problem, Isabelle. I haven't heard anything of necromancy…" He reasoned.

She shrugged. "I might be wrong, Duncan, but something tells me that there's evil coming. How's the city nowadays?" She asked hoping to hear some news other than what she feared.

"The docks are worse now than ever. Can't you join the city watch or something? I'm sure you'll do fantastic." He asked hopefully.

The half elf started laughing. "Gosh, Duncan. Yeah, I'll start there, who knows, maybe going in public won't let anyone know who I am…"

"It's been so long ago. I'm sure no one remembers the little girl." Duncan said calmly ignoring her sarcastic remark.

"Be silent!" Isabelle snapped all of a sudden.

"If anyone knows about my past... People still remember the plague. And they still hold Lady Aribeth responsible for a lot of things."

Duncan looked away. "_She was more stubborn than a mule._ _As if anyone would still hold hatred for a little girl who didn't do anything. And who is supposed to be dead."_

"I know what you're thinking Duncan. But it's for the best. You know what, I'll do tours around the docks. Any criminal will have to face me."

"Then you'll come in contact with the watch." He reminded her.

"So? I'll say I'm not interested in joining them. I think they'll like someone who does their dirty work." She reasoned.

"I'm not sure. They'll not like it if someone is fighting on the streets. You could end up fighting them too you know…"

Isabelle thought about it for a moment and had to admit that Duncan was right. There was no other choice then to join the city watch. But she had to keep a low profile. Otherwise, she might get in contact with Sir Nevalle way to easy…

"Okay, let's do it your way. But don't tell me I didn't warn you if something goes wrong."

A month went by and the situation at the Docks remained as it was. Isabelle only did exactly what Lieutenant Roe ordered her and he was pleased about her, because he knew she wasn't easily corrupted. But the corruption in the docks began to take its toll. He had to find someone who was bolder than her to check all the guard posts. Unfortunately he could not spare anyone and then the solution just walked through his door…

"Randar!" Isabelle yelled, when she saw the half drow passing her guard post.

"Isabelle? What a lovely surprise! Duncan didn't tell me you where here. And you're working with the watch! I want to join up too. I have to get to the Blacklake district."

She frowned. "Why?"

Randar, looked at Khelgar and Neeskha, which made Isabelle look closer at his companions.

The first one Khelgar, a dwarf, obviously was an Ironfist. In her travels she had met them and she knew that they were one of the best fighters and most loyal companions. But normally they did not leave their clan._ This one will not have left in peace. Knowing the Ironfists, he probably wanted to do something for himself and not for the clan. And it's here in Neverwinter, otherwise he wouldn't have helped Randar all this way… _

She shifted her gaze to the tiefling and had to smile softly. There was something about the girl that made Isabelle feel at ease with her demon blood. _She might be a thief, be she seems to be someone who just likes the stealing and the locks, not someone who'd kill for some coins… Handy in situation where doors won't open and treasures are hidden… I could have used someone like her years ago… _

The last companion was Elanee. _A druid! But I have heard rumours those have gone missing. And they normally don't come to cities. Something made her follow Randar… but what? _

"Well, they all know it, so why not tell you too," Randar, looked at her worriedly not quite sure about his decision.

Isabelle smiled softly in reassurance. "You can trust me, Randar. I've know Daeghun for a very long time and I would protect him with my life, just as much as I would protect you."

This made the drow blush. Khelgar grinned and said, "Well, since we've got a couple of assassins at our tail that could be handy!"

"Assassins?" Isabelle gaped, shocked at this news.

"Wait, wait!" Randar said, while putting his hand up, " Let's go to the sunken flagon and I'll tell you the story completely."

"Okay, they still owe me a break here, so come on. Men, keep everything just the way it is!"

Her fellow watchmen nodded and continued with whatever they where doing.

"So, you've got Githyanki's chasing you for some shards and missing druids plus Blacklake is closed which may hold the answers you need."

Isabelle sighed and watched Randar closely. He seemed to be alright, considering the consequences. She was very proud of him. After all he's been through already, yet he still remained the same harborman she had met years ago. She had to smile softly when she thought about the other harborman stationed here in the docks district, Cormick. For some reasons, you could always see who they were, no matter where you were.

But he still had much to go through, she feared. For some reasons all of this wasn't coincidence. The necromancers and the shards, they where both connected, and the fact that for some reason the shards seemed to respond at Randar, made her belief the young man was involved in whatever was going on.

Getting him to work for the watch wasn't a bad idea. Influence in Neverwinter could be handy when you've got some strange people looking for you. The protection lord Nasher could give, was way better than hers. She knew that, but didn't like it. Staying and protecting Randar would mean she would get in touch with Sir Nevalle. She had to be ready for that…

"Isabelle? Do you think it's a good idea?" Randar asked suddenly, which made her put her focus back on the present and not on the past.

"Oh, sorry, I was caught up in my thoughts. What is a good idea?"

"Joining the city watch," he asked again.

"I think it's for the best," the dwarf answered. "Upholding the law is better than descending into criminal…"

"Obviously you haven't dealt with the watch just yet, Khelgar…" the tiefling snapped.

Isabelle could understand her hesitation in joining the city watch. Stealing wasn't exactly permitted by the law.

"The thieves here Neeshka are far more than thieves. They are murdering anyone who stands in their path. I don't want Randar to become a murder, nor do I want you or Khelgar to become one. And the Watch has other uses too. You will have a chance to go closer to the people who lead Neverwinter, Lord Nasher and his nine. If there are people who can help you and protect you, then they are the ones you need. Trust me, I know them good enough."

Randar frowned. "I didn't know you knew all of this?"

Isabelle didn't answer immediately. _Should I tell him? He trusted me too. But he doesn't need to know the whole truth._

"I grew up in Neverwinter... well, for a while. After my father's death because of the plague, I just couldn't stand being in the city any more. I had to go away. That's how I got in touch with your father and your uncle."_Not the whole truth, but it's not a lie either…_

"I did not know you lost your father to the plague… I'm sorry to hear that," Randar said surprised.

"It's okay, it happened so many years ago. I decided a couple of weeks back that I had to come back to this city. I have some... unfinished business here."

She smiled a sweet smile, which made Randar feel at ease.

"So the Watch it is then."

He stood up and wanted to leave, but then turned around. "Isabelle, why did you leave before the fair? I won and you weren't there to see it…"

"I'm so sorry, Randar, but... Fort Locke asked me for their help and after that well, I just decided to move on to Neverwinter. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help West harbor…" She murmured.

"No worries. After all you are needed by many.." the young man smiled softly, then gathered his things.

_Yes, needed by many and hated by many too, I think. I wish I knew where this path will take me, but it seems I'll have to wait and see… _


	4. Chapter 4:Explosion

Isabelle Condoin coughed nervously.

_This couldn't be good._

She stared around the room and moistened her lips. A fear, started in the depths of her heart, was running through her entire body. She had been foolish, stupid and naive. How in the nine hells could she have believed Duncan when he had told her that it was a good idea to join the city watch? A good idea… She could slap herself in the face.

The urge of using magic had been there since she was little. Using fire felt good… it felt normal, natural. She couldn't help it. It was not the problem of not controlling it; it was just the simple fact that whenever she could use it, she used it. But now, in the late afternoon, her impulsive solution had doomed her mission. From the moment she had whispered the words, she had known she was in big trouble.

There was the problem of not handling the situation peacefully… But lieutenant Roe would have turned a blind eye for that. After all thugs were thugs and it would have been easy to convince captain Brelaina that the thugs got what they deserved.

But the other problem was not so simply handled. Using magic as a member of the city watch was not allowed. Sorcerers were bound to other groups, with their own rules. Using magic made things complicated and the situation at the docks was complicated enough. And also it was suspicious. A fighter for good, who used magic that simply?? The link with the academy was simply made, she knew. And from there it wasn't hard to think of the little girl who ran away so long ago. The little girl who had betrayed Neverwinter in the eyes of many…

She looked up and in her brown eyes the marshal saw no fear. Cormick just knew that this girl was on their side and that he had to keep her out of trouble. Losing a good member of the watch… he couldn't stand the thought of that. She had been one of the few who had not been corrupted. One of the few he could actually trust. And without her they would haven never met Randar, who had proven himself as a worthy member of the watch. Thinking of the young man made him look at Isabelle closer. She had been very protective of the young drow. She had told him she had been in West Harbor many times and that she was a friend of Daeghun. But he had no idea how that could help her now… She had lost the trust of the watch by lying to them. There were severe consequences for people who lied to them, but in this case it would feel injust… After all, she had saved many by using her magic. She had kept her oath. The marshal sighed, glad that he wasn't the one to interrogate her.

"I'll leave this to you, lieutenant Roe. I'm sure you're quite capable in handling this situation," Marshal Cormick said.

The lieutenant glared at him. He knew precisely why the Marshal was doing this. But because the marshal had higher rank than him, he could not say a thing.

"Thank you for your assistance, Marshal. You've been very… helpful," the lieutenant said sarcastic. "Why don't you inform Captain Brelaina of Randar's mission in the docks? He'll be done soon, I'm sure of that."

"That's a great idea. I'll go to her immediately. Good day to you all," the marshal said with a smile on his face.

The marshal turned around, nodded at Isabelle and left the building. He stood still for a moment. Had he seen some thugs around the corner? He shook his head. Of course not, he was seeing things. He had been hunting them day and night, it was only normal he started daydreaming. He walked further and just when he arrived at the gates to the Merchant quarter he heard an explosion. He turned around quickly only to see smoke coming from the centre of the docks district...

* * *

"Look Isabelle, I have no idea how to deal with this. I think you owe me an explanation…"

"Lieutenant, you are correct. But my use of magic does not mean I am a traitor of Neverwinter! I have never been a traitor. It's not because she had been one, that I'm one! I left Neverwinter so many years ago. I have no intention of harming it… I'm only here to visit Sir Nevalle and to see him one last time before I leave Neverwinter for good…"

Lieutenant Roe, startled, opened his mouth to say anything, but was interrupted by her again...

"Please sir, you must believe me. I have served the watch well. I've done everything to make the docks safer. Has that not proven anything???"

"Isabelle, calm down... I have no idea what you're talking about…"

Isabelle frowned. She got confused. _He's lying. He knows precisely who I am…_

"Sir, you now know I'm Isabelle ConDoin, right? The student of Lady Aribeth…"

The lieutenant turned pale. He came closer to her and grabbed her both hands.

"What?" he whispered, " it can not be. She was killed many years ago, bye Sir Nevalle's father…"

Isabelle shook her head…

" No, I… I got away. I had killed all his guards and then I had run away…"

He had to sit down, this was too much to take… He looked around for a chair, and found one. Right at the moment he sat down, the world exploded…

* * *

" How bad is it?!" the marshal yelled at one of the guards.

The guard shook his head.

" It's bad sir! The lieutenant and that young woman are still in there! But the explosion came from his desk… if they were there, then they had no chance.."

" We can not give up on them! Get water!! We have to safe them!!!"

* * *

Isabelle blinked a few times with her eyes and felt an ache run through her entire body. She slowly moved her legs and arms and sighed, relieved. Everything still worked. But where was the lieutenant?? She got up slowly and then saw the young man. She tried to get to him, but the fire that had started at his desk was spreading quickly.

" Lieutenant Roe?!" she yelled, worried. There was a pool of blood next to his head. If the head injury was severe, there was no chance in saving him.

But before she lost all hope she saw him moving his fingers.

" Sir? Can you hear me?? Please…"

" S… save yourself… I'm to bad wounded…"

" No sir, I can not …"

But she was interrupted. The whole building was falling down and more and more fire came between her and him. If she wanted to save him, she had to do it now, before she died as well. And she could not die without everyone knowing the real truth of her mentor…

" Isabelle… go… There is nothing you can do…."

She tried to grab his hand and with the second attempt she was successful.

" Come on sir.. get up…"

" I … can't… I can't feel my legs, Isabelle… Let me go, safe yourself… Your secret is safe… with me…"

With his last strength he gave her a push and that saved her life. A bar from the ceiling fell down right in front of her. A second later and she had been death. With one last look at the lieutenant who know was buried under fire, she turned around and left the building…

* * *

" Someone's coming out, sir!! It's the woman…"

Marshall Cormick turned to face the income and saw Isabelle coming out. She was injured, but clearly not severe. She ran towards him and he caught her before she fell from fatigue.

" Are you alright?? Isabelle, where is lieutenant Roe?"

She swallowed and looked at him and he saw the sadness in her eyes.

" I could not save him, sir.." she whispered, " His injuries… and the fire…"

" It's alright… you've done everything you could," the Marshall said, trying to comfort her.

He saw tears falling from her face and knew she was in shock. He felt her body tremble in his arms, but also felt the strength that was hidden in the young woman. He knew she would survive all of this. But right now, she had to go somewhere safe.

" You have to come with me, to Captain Brelaina. There I can look at your wounds and you can come at ease.."

She just nodded and looked one last time at the smoking building. _Was this meant to be? Was this the will of the gods to keep my secret safe?? But for which price?? A young, good man died… How many more will die before Sir Nevalle knows the truth? _

* * *

" Isabelle! Isabelle!"

They heard him shouting from a far. "_Although he is short for a man, his voice makes up for that" Isabelle thought. _

The door swung open and Randar came in. He looked through the room, saw Isabelle and ran towards her.

" Isabelle, are you all right??" he asked, worried.

" There is no need to worry, Randar. I… was more fortunate than your lieutenant, I'm afraid.." the halfelf answered. There was sadness in her voice which the young man had not heard before.

" But you're okay? There were rumors you had severe injuries…"

" As you can see for yourself, she is fine, Randar," Marshal Cormick interfered.

Randar blushed.

" Yes, sir, I was just…" He looked next to him for support, but Neeskha was looking for valuable things and the dwarf was staring at Isabelle.

" The guards told me to report here, sir."

" I know," Cormick answered ," Report to Captain Brelaina. You're excellent work might finally earn you something…" he continued mysteriously.

* * *

" Lieutenant Randar," Isabelle said with a smirk on her face ," I could get used to that…"

Khelgar laughed.

" I'm sorry I got the promotion, Isabelle. It was not my intention," Randar said, looking nervously at the young woman.

But Isabelle smiled softly.

" No need to worry. I have to keep a low profile. It's good you got the promotion, though. Now I can help the watch through you without them knowing it. I particularly liked the fact where Captain Brelanai suggested you could keep an eye on me. She definitely doesn't know you very well…"

Neeskha grinned.

" Such a bad boy, huh? Didn't saw that coming!"

Isabelle sneered.

" You should have been there when he …"

" No, no , no," Randar interfered , "No stories about my youth. That's my first order for you…"

" Oh come on, lass. You're taking away all of the fun," Khelgar complained.

" I'm not changing my mind. She knows too much," the drow said firmly.

Isabelle's smile only got bigger.

" And by the way, I can tell stories about her too, you know?"

" Yeah right," the halfelf said sarcastic, " what kind of stories do you have? How all the town was startled when I first visited it? Or when you saw me for the firs time and called me an angel?"

Randar blushed, while his other companions laughed.

" Not funny!" the drow shouted ," Some day I might actually be able to get you back with that, when I know more about your youth!"

Isabelle's smiled disappeared.

" Let's just continue. We have a lot of work to do."

She started to walk faster so the others had to catch up. Randar looked at her back.

" _What is she hiding? What happened in her youth that could have made her so sad? And why does she have to stay at a low profile? She's the best thing that could have ever happened for the city. If anyone could take on those thugs, it is her! Something weird is going on here, and I'll do my best to figure it out!"_


	5. Chapter 5:The paladin

With Randar now as leader of their little group they defeated Moire and made the docks a safer place. The fact that Neverwinter was safer now, partially because of her help, but without the leaders of Neverwinter knowing it, gave Isabelle a strange feeling. A feeling she could not define. Partially she was glad she could help out those innocent people who were not responsible for her mentors' death without getting in trouble, but on the other hand if Nevalle knew what she had done for Nasher and the Nine, then she somehow believed she would be welcomed in the city that she had once called her home. She tried not to think about it, but when she had watch and she was alone without the bickering of Neeskha and Khelgar to disturb her mind, she explored the thought more and more. Deep in her heart a feeling was growing. A feeling she had denied herself for a very long time.

On her travels she had met many men. None had been interesting for her. She had met wizards, warlocks, fighters, barbarians, druids and paladins, but no one had made her heart pound the way Nevalle had made it pound. Eventually she decided that she would always be alone, without love because the only one she could ever love was not meant for her. _"He's probably married," _she thought while walking towards Old Owl Well.

During their journey towards Old Owl Well where they had to find a missing emissary, they had met a hilarious gnome called Grobnar. She had liked him from the instant they had met. Because he was quite a good bard, Randar had decided to take him along. Grobnar was never silent. He told tales even in his sleep. Khelgar got annoyed with it and eventually told the gnome to keep his mouth shut. But that only worked for five minutes, after which the gnome started to sing.

"If this is going to continue, I'm going to pull my beard off," the dwarf told Isabelle.

She smiled softly.

"Perhaps, Khelgar, that would indeed shut him up, because that would be some surprise," she teased.

Neeskha, who had heard her, grinned.

"Yeah, I'd love to see that. Grobnar! Keep singing, then we might all get a lovely surprise!"

Randar turned around to see what all the commotion was about and it struck Isabelle how much older the young drow looked. His travels and adventures had made him grow up very fast. He had lost his innocence. He had killed many and she had seen how he had troubles controlling his feelings about all the death he had caused. She knew that feeling. Everyone she had killed had been evil, but yet, she had killed as well, what made her better than them? She still didn't know the answer.

"We're approaching the greycloaks; I think it would be best if we kept calm. I've heard Sir Callum is their leader now and he isn't one for amusement, I think," Randar said, with a frown on his face.

"Callum??" Isabelle repeated surprised. "I didn't know one of the Nine was stationed here."

"Does it matter?" Randar asked innocently, but Isabelle knew what he was doing. He wanted to know what happened so long ago, but she refused to tell him. This was something between her and Neverwinter. If anyone else got involved in it, they might get hurt, and that was the last thing she wanted to happen.

"No, not really," she lied. Of course it was important. Callum had been a friend of Nevalle and knew her. But she had changed much; it would be a miracle if anyone recognized her. Only her magic would give her away and that was the one thing she didn't use anymore. Not after the incident at the docks…

* * *

"So what were you afraid of?" Randar asked suddenly, while he was walking next to her. They both were on their way to the Bonegnasher lair where they had to find either the emissary or Yaisog Bonegnasher. He had let the gnome scout ahead so he could talk quietly with Isabelle.

"Afraid? I wasn't afraid of anything..," Isabelle reluctantly answered.

"I know you too long, Isabelle. You kept behind and hardly said anything to Callum. What is going on? Why can't anybody know who you are?"

Isabelle sighed. It seemed inevitable to keep everything a secret.

"Look Randar. Your father knows the whole story, and it wouldn't be fair to keep everything secret for you. You must know however that this knowledge might change how you think and feel about me," she went silent for a moment and shifted her gaze towards the sky.

Randar, both curious and anxious, didn't say anything so he would not interrupt her thoughts. When she looked back at him, he had a feeling she did not see him, but someone else, someone who had meant a lot to her.

"I was trained in the academy. I am a sorceress and a fighter. That's not a mix you easily get. I'm not very good at fighting. I know how to handle myself in a fight, though, but I can't lead an army. I never learned strategy for example. I know how to kill someone quick, though some people might call it unjust. But I never learned the fighting skills of a paladin, or of a true fighter. My magic is the one thing I have fully studied. Even as a child, simple things like levitating objects came naturally. My father, who loved me very much, but did not have the money to pay for the academy, tried to get in touch with one of the nine. I'm sure you heard of Lady Aribeth?" Isabelle asked, not looking at the young drow.

"Of course! She betrayed Neverwinter long ago…"

Isabelle stiffened, but then relaxed slowly.

"You have a right to have an opinion even if you don't know the whole truth," she said softly ," But I can't let you dishonor my mentor in my presence. I do not believe Lady Aribeth truly betrayed Neverwinter. I was there when she surrendered and it was as if she awoke out of a terrible nightmare. Something or someone made her do that. My mentor was very weak because of the death of her one true love. It would have been easy for someone evil to penetrate her mind and to make her doubt Neverwinter…"

Rander suddenly stopped walking.

"You were trained by Lady Aribeth, but that's not the reason why you didn't go back to Neverwinter, is it?" He continued without waiting for her answer.

"Since you were there when she surrendered, you must have left Neverwinter together with her. You must have been there when your mentor betrayed Neverwinter. And when she finally gave herself in, people might have thought you betrayed the city as well."

Isabelle nodded softly.

"That is correct, Randar. You always were quick in discovering the truth."

She sighed softly and looked at the landscape around them.

"I still remember the execution," she started with a voice stripped of all emotion, "I still remember the hatred, the screaming. A lord came after me… accused me of betraying Neverwinter. I ran away, but got cornered and had to use my magic to save me. The lord made a rumor. He told Lord Nasher that I was killed. I only knew this recently because of your Lieutenant Roe. I thought, if I went back, I would be recognized and killed. That's why I'm keeping a low profile."

"I understand," Randar said softly. He laid his hand softly upon her shoulder.

"So why have you come back after all this time? There must be some reason."

Her eyes hardened.

"My dear Randar," she said, with coldness in her voice he had not heard before, "I'm here to take revenge for my mentor. The lord is dead, but I still need answers from Lord Nasher and from… Sir Nevalle. They both are responsible for what happened in the past. They made me an outcast; they made me banish myself from Neverwinter. They made me loose my home."

"I… understand, I think. But I can't led you kill people or something," the young drow answered.

Isabelle, who felt the anxiety in his tone, softened her voice.

"I'm sorry to scare you. I do not mean to kill anyone Randar. Like I said, I have some unfinished business here. And secondly, I have heard many rumors of a growing threat. Since Lady Aribeth always taught me to fight for the innocent, I have to fight this evil as well. Even if this means I have to protect those who have hurt me in the past. I'm not a murderer," she whispered.

"Who was the lord who chased you?" Randar asked, curious.

"The father of Sir Nevalle, the right hand of Nasher, as I recall."

"Nevalle is…" and then suddenly the drow realized something.

"You were friends, weren't you? You and Nevalle."

Isabelle bit her lip to hide her feelings and nodded. Randar, who could feel that the half-elf was hiding something more from him, decided not to ask any more questions. He felt that the beautiful woman, who was walking next to him, had been hurt by many people, without any reason. He also realized that Sir Nevalle could have been some of those people. The fact that he was working for the City Watch and as such was working for Sir Nevalle, made him feel uncomfortable. He felt stuck between two fires. Nevalle has never done anything wrong to him, but he did hurt one of his best friends… Before he could make up his mind, Isabelle helped him.

"Look, Randar. I don't want you to choose sides. Nevalle is a good man. He has done many good things for the city. Everyone hurts someone in their life; who knows how many I have hurt by not answering their feelings," Isabelle said with a smile.

"What happened so many years ago is between me and Nevalle," she continued, with a serious expression on her face. "I don't want you to come between it. Let me handle this. I promise I won't bring you trouble."

She saw the relief on his face and had to smile. _"Sometimes he looks more like his foster father than he knows," _she thought_. _

"Guys," Neeskha interrupted, "I don't want to interrupt, but Grobnar says he found the entrance of the cave. I think we should go and check it out. The faster we're out of these mountains the better."

Randar nodded firmly.

"You're right, Neeskha. Thank you."

He walked towards the head of the group, where his normal place was. Isabelle saw how Neeskha followed the young drow with her eyes. The smile on her face grew bigger. _"Perhaps love is not meant for me, but it is sure meant for him!" _


	6. Chapter 6:Exposed

_I want to thank V__oltagelisa for helping me with all of my stories. If she hadn't been there, my grammar and all wouldn't have been this good. I owe her a lot. _

_So thanks for everything you have done so far!_

They're mission brought them to the end of the cave, where they found someone, claiming to be the missing emissary. But something about him, made Isabelle doubt his words. She wasn't alone. Both Neeskha as Khelgar didn't seem to like the guy.

"This doesn't feel right to me," the dwarf said, "I don't trust him."

Randar looked at Isabelle for some help and she smiled softly.

"There is a simple way he can prove it. He should have his credentials," she whispered.

Randar nodded.

"You're right." He turned to face the man and asked him for his credentials.

"Of course," the man answered slowly, "Unfortunately, the orcs took them from me."

Isabelle frowned. _Why would the orcs take his credentials? They have no value for them._

Rander seemed to think the same, yet, he had no idea how to prove the guilt of this man.

"Bluff you're way out of this, Randar. You were always good at that in West Harbor," Isabelle said softly, without the fake emissary knowing it.

"Well then," Randar continued, "How about the name of your contact? I'm sure you were told whom you were to meet."

"Ah… yes," the man answered. He seemed to think about it and then continued: "My contact from Neverwinter... is he here with you?"

"You mean _she_," Randar intervened

"Clever," the man said with a sly grin, "I found our conversation most enjoyable, but it ends now."

"You're outnumbered five to one!" Isabelle yelled, without effect.

She pulled out her sword and defended herself and Randar easily. It didn't take long before the fake emissary laid death at her feet.

"Puff," Randar said while going through his hair with his hand, "I'm glad we got the chance to kill him now. Who knows what would have happened if we had let him walk away…"

"Don't think like that, nothing good ever comes of it,"Isabelle answered firmly, "We killed him and prevented much evil that would have happened."

The drow nodded softly, but Isabelle felt the young man's doubt. Where would they find the missing emissary now?

After leaving the cave, they decided to head back towards Old Owl Well. On their way towards Callum however they got ambushed by a group of orcs. After the ambush, which was rather short, they found another group of orcs in a position for an ambush not meant for them.

They decided to attack the orcs, now that they had a chance to surprise them for a change. Yet, during the fight, a group of fighters appeared and helped them out.

Right after the fight was finished; Randar and his companions grouped together and looked at the group of men in front of them. Their leader, a handsome man with a strong physic, seemed to be a paladin.

Isabelle could feel the strange aura emanating from him. She was familiar with it because of her mentor. She would never forget the strong aura Lady Aribeth had possessed.

Neeskha could feel it too. Though she had a different reason...

"He's a paladin! Their aura's always make my skin itch..," the tiefling said.

"The Sword Mountains are a dangerous place. More now than ever, with the orcs tribes gathered behind Logram's banner," the strange man started.

"Who are you?" Randar asked.

"I am Casavir, and my men and I have been hunting this group of orcs for days."

"With this little group?" Isabelle interjected.

The gaze of the paladin shifted towards her and suddenly Isabelle got scared. He was a little bit older than Nevalle and that would mean that he could know who she was. Yet, he did not seem to recognize her.

"These are many of the farmers and veterans of the Luskan War who have tried to make Old Owl Well their home – and been denied by the orcs," Casavir answered, "Their knowledge of Old Owl Well and its hidden paths has proven valuable. Those not out on the hunt are back at our main camp."

"I see," Isabelle said softly, trying to look away from him.

"I'm curious," the paladin said suddenly, "Why have you ventured into the mountains? Surely you understood the risk in coming here."

"I was….sent here by Sir Callum," Randar said, with a frown upon his face. He seemed to understand the fear that was shown on his friend's face. Gladly, no one else noticed it.

"Do you know the greycloaks have been trying to make contact with you?" Randar asked.

"I am aware of that," Casavir answered, still with the same tone. A voice without emotion, something Isabelle had heard before in paladins. _This one had lost his faith in his beliefs. He seeks death in this hole of the world…_

"Be assured that my people and I fight against the orcs, if not on Neverwinter's behalf."

"Why don't you fight with Neverwinter then?" Isabelle asked with a frown upon her face.

"I'm sure Neverwinter will appreciate a good paladin. After all, paladins are one of the few fighters who can be trusted completely. Trust me; I know more of them than you would believe."

Upon Casavir's face a strange expression appeared. Neither Randar nor Isabelle could understand it.

"My scouts have reported on your progress through the Sword Mountains..," Casavir said, and as such avoided the question.

"Hey, wait…" Isabelle started.

"Look girl, stop asking. Casavir is a good man and if you can't see that, than you're a greater idiot than I thought…"

Randar and the others looked towards the woman standing next to Casavir.

"First of all I'm not a girl," Isabelle said angry, "and secondly, we can't trust anyone. This is a time with great evil and we just encountered someone who tried to make us believe he was an emissary…"

"You're looking for an emissary?" Casavir interfered. "This explains many things. Recent orc movements now make much more sense to me."

"You believe they captured an emissary?" Randar asked, while he laid his hand upon Isabelle's shoulder to calm her down.

"It is possible," the paladin answered, "though if so they've certainly gone out of their way to keep it secret."

"Do you know where Logram can be found? If the emissary is captured, than he sure will be held there," Randar reasoned.

"If you intend to enter the stronghold of Logram, it is to the north. I can lead the way," Casavir suggested.

"But what about your troops?"

"We have lost some men, but I will assemble who I can and join you on the assault," the woman answered.

"No Katriona, we have already lost too many, and a massed attack on Logram will only cost us more. I will be going on alone."

"Casavir… sir… we kept you from this once. I think it's best if…"

Isabelle grinned softly.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a love affair," she whispered softly.

Neeskha, who had heard her, smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure of that. I almost thought she would say dear Casavir…" They both burst out in laughter which brought a frown upon Casavirs'face.

"Would you stop it, you two?" Randar said, with a surprised tone in his voice. Isabelle wasn't normally this irritating.

"Sure, sure…" the half-elf said, still with a smile upon her face.

"You have your orders, Katriona. We'll meet you back at the Greycloaks camp after we have dealt with Logram," Casavir said.

"Very well," Katriona answered with a disappointing look upon her face. "Good luck sir."

She gave Isabelle a last look and than left with the other men.

"So…" Randar started with a smile upon his face, "Casavir was it, right? Glad to meet you. We need another man to keep the women here calm..."

"Hey!" Neeskha and Isabelle yelled.

Everyone else started to laugh.

"I'm sure a strong half-elf like your friend there doesn't need much protection," Casavir answered with a soft smile upon his face.

Isabelle blushed and didn't know what to say. Luckily Neeskha helped her out.

"I'm not sure your Katriona likes you saying those things," the tiefling said with a sneer upon her face.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" the paladin asked confused.

"Leave it, Neeskha," Isabelle said, "Paladins have difficulty with love. If they love someone they give themselves completely,"

"I'm curious. How come you know that much about paladins?" Casavir asked, with a frown upon his face.

"My mentor was a paladin. The best one you could ever find."

"What was his name?"

"We elves don't say the names of those who left this life to join the gods..," Isabelle avoided the question rather easily.

Casavir nodded. He seemed to respect her words. _Gods, I've never been more glad to see a paladin like him…_

The road towards the lair was, just like Casavir had said, dangerous and small. They encountered some blade spiders and some orcs, but with their large group they defeated all of them easily. At the end of the trail however they encountered a giant blade spider. Neeskha and Isabelle were smart enough to understand that a proper strategy was necessary and they both convinced Randar to be patient. It was in those moments, something deep down inside her made it clear to her, that she had to use her magic again. Isabelle sighed. None of them was a good magician, unless you counted Elanee, but she had a problem with the fact that the thing in front of them was still a spider.

If they got close to the spider, there was a possibility that they would loose someone. Yet, if Isabelle used her "fireball" then no one would get hurt. On the other hand, showing her magic would make it clear to Casavir that she was more than just some friend of Randar. It could make the paladin clear who she truly was.

When she looked at Randar however, she knew already which choice she had made. He meant to much for her. She could not stand the thought that he would get injured just because she was scared to be recognized.

"Look, guys... I'm a sorceress too, as some of you know," she started.

Khelgar, Elanee and Neeskha nodded, while Casavir frowned. Randar decided to wait before he would say anything.

"I can blast the spider, which could make it easier for all of you to kill him."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Khelgar said. "I'll kill him!"

"No, wait Khelgar!" Randar yelled. "We have to go all together. He's much too strong for one of us. But all together, we can outnumber him properly."

The dwarf had to think about it. After a couple of minutes he shrugged and nodded softly.

"Fine with me. I hate to die in a battle with a blade spider. That seems so…."

"Stupid?" Neeskha suggested, which got her an evil look from the dwarf.

"Just leave it," he murmured.

Randar smiled softly and then shifted his gaze towards Isabelle.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"We have no choice, Randar," Isabelle reasoned. "We have this power and we should use it. I know what I'm doing. I've done it before."

"Okay," Randar nodded softly.

"Let's do it!"

With Isabelle's magic and Khelgar's finishing blow they won rather easily. Randar and the others panted a bit, but Isabelle only felt a little bit fatigued by the use of the fireball.

"See? A good tactic always works," she said with a big smile upon her face.

"If I may say something," Casavir suddenly interfered.

"How many lies do you keep inside you, Isabelle ConDoin?"


	7. Chapter 7:Hope

Isabelle's smile froze. Randar slowly stood up and walked towards his friend, his hand upon his sword in readiness. Isabelle meant too much to him, too much to let her be killed by some paladin who thought he understood it all…

"What did you call me?" Isabelle whispered, with a startled expression.

"ConDoin, Isabelle ConDoin: The student of Lady Aribeth. The little girl who said to be dead," Casavir said. His face was emotionless. She could not read his thoughts and as such didn't know what to think about it. Was he an enemy?

"Who did …?"

Casavir cleared his troth and then looked at the remains of the blade spider.

"We, paladins, know of the strength possessed by the student of Lady Aribeth. Lady Aribeth was a paladin, as you are aware. But milady, do not fear me, I know the truth of Neverwinter and I know more truth of your youth than anyone."

"How do you know this?" Randar said. He stood before Isabelle, his hand still upon his sword.

"I was born in Neverwinter, milady," his gaze had shifted back towards her, but still there was no emotion in his voice or on his face, "My parents were not rich people. We lived close to the execution area, in an alley with a dead end. One night, after the execution of one of the most honorable paladins in the history, I was looking outside. I was trying to find peace in my soul by looking at the stars. My peace however was disturbed by sounds of fighting and screaming. I looked down and saw a little girl running. After her a couple of knights came into the ally together with one of the Nine. I… froze. I did not know what to do. I just kept looking at what happened down in that alley. I saw the man threatening her and trying to catch her. But she was more than he could handle and she could run away. A couple of days later I found out who she was. Isabelle ConDoin. I heard of her death and wondered if this was true. Because the little girl downstairs seemed to love life dearly…"

Isabelle had gone pale during the story. Randar stared at the man in front of them. He was one of the few who knew the real truth. Who knew that it was the Nine who tried kill an innocent child. This was a chance, an opportunity to save Isabelle…to clear her name. When he looked at her face however, he saw not triumph, but fear.

"Milady?" Casavir asked, worried. The young woman in front of him stayed quiet. Something had shocked her entirely. When he had met her a couple days ago, he had felt something was wrong about her. The entire story of a young fighter, who had joined the city watch together with her brother, had too many questions. First, her brother was a drow, and she was a half-elf. They both had declared that they were foster children and that could have been the truth. But the way they had acted towards each other was completely different from sisters and brothers. The way Randar had listened to the orders she had given, while he was higher in command and the age difference between the two... it just didn't make sense. And when she had finally threw that fireball, he had seen that little girl in his memories again, who had thrown the same fire ball at a couple of knights.

Isabelle ConDoin. She, who had led him doubt Neverwinter. That moment down there in the alley had changed everything in which he believed. Suddenly the Nine wasn't that good anymore. Suddenly Neverwinter was not right anymore.

He hadn't been alone. A couple of other paladins and fighters had asked questions of Lord Nasher. What had she done? Why was she murdered? And where was her body? Lord Nasher had avoided the questions and had answered: "Justice is done."

Casavir suddenly remembered something else. There had been a young boy standing behind one of the knights. The boy had been crying. Of course, now he knew who that boy was: Sir Nevalle, a respected member of the Nine. But now he also knew the link between the two. Isabelle ConDoin had been his friend, and maybe even more. And it was his father who had taken away her life. Yet he had spoken with Nevalle during his training and the man had never spoken about her. He was rumored to marry Lady Carina, one of the daughters of the many noblemen from Neverwinter. But the marriage never took place.

"I'm sorry," Isabelle suddenly whispered, "It's just a lot to take in at the moment."

Casavir nodded softly. He understood her more than she could ever know. It was a risk she took by joining the City Watch. There were still enough people who could have remembered her. She had changed a lot though. She was now a strong, independent fighter, with strong beliefs and with a strong faith in goodness. She fought for herself, but also for those who were weaker than her. Most children who had lost their mentor at the same age as she did would have changed into thugs, murderers, but she…. She still followed the rules of her mentor and kept those lessons in mind. Casavir did found it strange that she wasn't a paladin herself. He believed she would do a great job as a paladin, just like Lady Aribeth had done. At least before her betrayal…

"Are there people who would be able to recognize me just like you did?" the half-elf asked worried.

"No," Casavir shook his head in denial, "No one has ever seen you cast something before, milady. There are people who will remember you, but they won't recognize you the way you are now."

Isabelle closed her eyes in relief. For all she knew, Neverwinter was making a trap to catch her, but now that she knew that no one would be able to recognize her she felt safer. Maybe Duncan's idea wasn't that bad at all. At least she could do what Lady Aribeth had told her to do, to fight for the weak and to protect every little good thing in the world.

"Can we trust you?" Randar suddenly asked, with a tone more harsh than he had intended.

Casavir's eyes met his and what Randar saw deep in his eyes, answered all his questions. This was a true paladin, loyal to his god Tyr and fighting for the good.

"Yes, you can trust me," the paladin answered slowly, "I will not tell anyone else who she truly is. Though, I do not think this action is wise. No one is looking for her. They all believe she is dead."

Isabelle opened her eyes again and stared in disbelief at Casavir.

"What? So the bas…," She snapped her mouth shut and swallowed before continuing, "I mean, the man did not tell Lord Nasher or anyone the truth?"

"No, milady. The next day everyone knew you were dead. There are even people who don't know who had 'killed' you. His own son for example, has no idea." Casavir looked closely at her to see what this news would mean for her.

She looked away and Casavir had to smile slowly. "_The rumors had been true" the paladin thought, "she was meant for him."_

"If I may say something," Elanee suddenly interrupted, "A lie is a lie, and I do not think it will help us. If you are indeed a traitor of Neverwinter," Upon Randar's face an angry expression appeared, "than I think we should let them know…"

"Excuse me?" Neeskha suddenly answered, "Isabelle here has saved us many times. Without her we wouldn't have come this far. And who are we doing this for? Ooh yes, Neverwinter!" She spat venomously

Elanee blushed.

"Traitors are traitors, Neeskha. She does not earn our trust." Elanee snapped at the tiefling.

"What have I ever done to deserve this?" Isabelle asked suddenly. She sounded hurt, though the only emotion you could see was anger.

"I …I," the druid did not know what to say.

Isabelle suddenly smiled. She knew how druids thought. She knew what was going on inside Elanee's mind.

"I never betrayed Neverwinter, Elanee. I swear. It was my mentor, Lady Aribeth who decided that Neverwinter wasn't worth fighting for anymore. I had to follow her, because I was too young to survive on my own. My father had just died and my mother had left me since birth. Lady Aribeth was the only family I had. After her execution, I wanted to leave Neverwinter without anyone knowing it, but Nevalle's father found out. He followed me and tried to stop me. I defended myself and left the city in no time."

Elanee avoided Isabelle's eyes.

"I'm sorry… I did not know," she slowly said. "I was just scared you would betray us too. I…"

"It's alright, Elanee. We don't know each other that well. But I'm sure I can make you trust me more every day. After all, we both are on the same team, are we not?" Isabelle reasoned, with a smile on her face.

A weak smile appeared on Elanee's face as she nodded softly.

"Well, alright than, let's go find this missing emissary, okay?" Randar asked. "I want to go back to Neverwinter. I've had it with those mountains and secondly, I think it's time for you to face your past." He stated looking pointedly at Isabelle

Isabelle gasped.

"No! Randar, I don't want this!"

"What are you going to do then? Stay at a low profile, with no one knowing who you truly are? Neverwinter needs you Isabelle, more than you think. There's something more going on. All those shadow priests… Someone is making an undead army, and I'm sure it's not for Neverwinter." He implored

"I follow Randar in this, lass," Khelgar said, while he looked at the half-elf, "You are a strong fighter and you know how those priests think. If anyone can help Neverwinter, it is you. And from what I've heard, I think that this is just what you need to face your past. After all, Nasher won't be mad when you bring him the news that you destroyed an army who was heading towards Neverwinter."

Isabelle smiled, but then that smile faded.

"I do not know what is meant for me, dear Khelgar. All I know is that I could never leave Neverwinter behind. During my travels I always stayed close to the city. It is my home and it's the only place I ever know. If there is a chance to clear my name, than I will take that chance…but you must understand, Lord Nasher won't be easy with traitors, even if the accusations are not true."

Casavir nodded softly.

"You speak wisely, milady. Lord Nasher is a strong, but righteous king. He will need proof of your innocence, before he believes you."

Isabelle nodded and sighed.

"The fact that you all support me means a lot for me. More than you'll ever know. So thanks." She murmured with a small smile at her companions.

Everyone smiled and Casavir suddenly laid his hand upon her shoulder. "Milady, you deserve our support and I will protect you against any injustice. This I swear!"

Knowing how much this meant coming from a paladin, she bowed her head in acknowledgement of his pledge.

"Thank you, Casavir," she answered simply.

"Well, now that that's cleared up, it's time to chase that Yaisog down," Randar said self-assured. "Even his caverns won't stop our mighty lady!"

"Randar!" Isabelle yelled.

And while he laughed loudly, he ran away from Isabelle as fast as he could, straight into the Eyegouger caverns.


	8. Chapter 8:The captain of the Nine

Isabelle laid her feet upon one of the tables of Duncan's inn. She was tired. She rubbed her eyes and tried to keep up with the conversation between Randar and Bishop.

She didn't like the ranger. He had something evil upon him. If she had been the leader of their growing group she would have declined his help easily. He had been useful that was true, but now that was over. Shandra was safe in Neverwinter and their missions were finally over. They didn't need a scout anymore.

There! She did it again. She had let her eyes linger at Casavir. Angry, she shifted her gaze towards Duncan and saw a sneer appear upon his face. Oh, great! This was just what she needed! Someone who thought she had fallen for the paladin. As if she would ever do that!

"By the way, I've decided it would be in both our interests if I stay on with you," the ranger said arrogantly.

"Yeah right," Isabelle whispered.

Casavir, who had heard her, smiled softly. Isabelle blushed at little bit and than cursed herself for doing just that. _What is wrong with me? He is a man, I am a woman, this doesn't mean anything… _

"And why would you want to do that?" Randar asked curious.

"What? Does a man need a reason? Come now. Duncan's kind request was enough to start this, I think, why not finish it?" Bishop asked surprised.

"Because we don't need you, maybe?" Isabelle suggested devilishly.

"I agree with Isabelle. We don't need your help, Bishop," Casavir added.

"See," Isabelle smiled without warmth, "You're outnumbered, Bishop. If I were you, I would just leave and forget all this."

"And why don't you two let our leader speak for himself without you speaking for him, eh?"

"No, no. There's no need, Bishop. I'm sorry for before, but you've done more than…" Duncan hastily interjected.

"Oh, come now, Duncan – I still _owe_ you. And what better way to make it up to you than watching your kin here? After all, a debt is a debt… all the way until the end. Isn't that right?"

Isabelle immediately stood up.

"Randar, you're not going to agree with this, are you?" she asked, a bit taken a back by the change in Duncans'attitude towards Bishop.

"Look, Isabelle. Bishop has helped us a lot. Without him we would not have been able to save Shandra…"

"That's what you think," Isabelle snapped, "I think we can't trust him. He has something evil, something I can not define."

Upon Bishop's face an evil sneer appeared.

"If I were you, I would choose my companions more carefully. I don't think you want something shooting in your back, do you?"

Randar frowned.

"As Bishop has said, I'm the leader. And my decision is final. If he does betray me, I'm sure you'll be able to punish him, alright?"

Isabelle shook her head in disbelief.

"I cannot believe this. But, I'll have no choice but to accept it. I just hope I don't have to tell you 'I told you so'."

"You won't, sorceress," Bishop said with triumph in his eyes.

Frustrated, she walked towards the bar to get a drink. Too caught up in her own thoughts she missed the conversation between Randar and Shandra. Suddenly she heard Bishop's voice again. It was enough to make her listen.

"So the farm girl's going to join our band? Good. We need someone to make up for the paladin – or at least to catch arrows if Grobnar's already dead,"

Before Isabelle could defend the little gnome, Bishop continued:

"For now, I say we crack some of those kegs and drown the Flagon in wine."

"Alright, Bishop!" Randar smiled, "Great idea!"

"_Oh__ yes, now Nasher will surely believe I'm innocent when I'm travelling with an evil, untrustworthy ranger," Isabelle thought sarcastic. _

"Milady, are you alright?" Casavir asked.

Without her knowing it, he had walked towards her and had taken a seat next to her.

She smiled softly at him. "Yes, I am, Casavir. Don't worry about me. Randar is our leader and I should respect that, no matter what his decisions are."

Casavir seemed to disagree with this, but said nothing. In the couple of weeks she had travelled with him, she had understood his problems with Neverwinter. He had become a paladin to protect the weak and fight for the innocent. Yet in a city where the nobles had more to say than someone from the docks, protecting the weak was hard. Isabelle thought however that there was something else bothering Casavir, something about a woman. She had met many male paladins in the past and none of them had found someone to love and to marry. They all had troubles choosing between their faith and their love. Casavir seemed to be no different.

The fact that a woman could make him leave Neverwinter had made her feel…uncomfortable. It was not jealousy, she was sure of that. After all, it was Nevalle who had won her heart and not this paladin. She just didn't like it.

"I know you don't like the ranger either, Casavir, but Randar has a point. Without him, Shandra would have been dead," Isabelle reasoned.

Casavir drank a bit and refused to look at her. Something else was bothering him, but she had no idea what it could be. The fact that he didn't like Bishop wasn't a surprise. After all Bishop was the opposite of the righteous paladin. Casavir fought for the people, Bishop let them die. Casavir asked nothing for his help, while Bishop wouldn't fight before he got paid.

It was a clash of good and evil, a clash that existed since the beginning of time and nothing would be able to change it.

So if that was the only problem, disagreeing with Randar would have helped the paladin. But now while she looked at him, she saw that it was not Bishop who occupied Casavirs'mind but someone else.

"What's going on, Casavir? Are you alright?" she asked worried.

Finally his gaze shifted from the bar towards her. "I do not like the way he looks at you," the paladin answered with a soft tender tone she had not heard before.

Isabelle blushed and looked away.

"I…I don't know what you mean. Bishop hates my guts, just like he hates you. Yes, of course, he wants to sleep with every woman in town, but that's his problem and not ours. After all I am wise and strong enough to resist him," She refused to look at him, unsure of what she would find in his eyes. Very unsure of what to do when what she found in his eyes was something more than friendship.

"Milady, I think you're the ultimate… price for him," Casavir continued, "If he would be able to get to you…"

"He won't, you can trust me on this. Now, if you excuse me..." Isabelle stood up, "I'm tired and I need a bit of rest."

"Of course milady. I'm sorry. It was not my affair…," Casavir apologized.

Softly, she laid her hand upon his shoulder.

"Do not misunderstand me, Casavir. The fact that you're watching Bishop makes me sure he won't be able to betray neither Randar nor me. And that's a good thing, I think," she smiled softly to reassure the paladin.

He nodded, but she could she in his eyes that he was still worried. "_Paladins, always the same" she thought._

Tenderly she squeezed his shoulder and then walked towards the stairs. Before she could go to her room however, someone entered the Inn.

"There you are," a strong male voice said.

Isabelle turned around to face the newcomer and immediate went pale. _"Nevalle!" her thoughts yelled. _She tried to recover her strength, but seeing the man she had loved so much and who had never left her thoughts since she had left Neverwinter, made her loose everything. A strong hand grabbed her arm.

"Stay calm, milady. He does not know who you are," Casavir said with a calm tone.

"Who are you?" Randar asked surprised.

"He's Sir Nevalle, one of the Nine – Lord Nasher's personal bodyguards," Duncan answered before the visitor could say anything.

Upon Randar's face a worried expression appeared and he shifted his gaze towards Isabelle. She tried to warn him, but it was too late. Nevalle had seen her.

"You must be officer Isabelle. I heard of you through Marshall Cormick. He told me you did everything you could to safe Lieutenant Roe. It is a shame we lost him, but at least we did not lose all our good men," Nevalle said, while he stared at the woman in front of them.

"_There__ is something about her. It seems we have met before, yet I do not recall when"_ the knight thought.

She bowed before him and than looked straight into his eyes.

"I'm grateful for your words, Sir Nevalle," Isabelle responded, "The death of Lieutenant Roe is unfortunate indeed. He was a good man and I was honoured to serve him."

Her dialect made him sure she was a noblewoman, but her name had meant nothing to him. Yes, he had known someone called Isabelle, but she was dead. The woman in front of him was someone entirely different. She was strong, independent and had not the innocent look upon her face that _she _had had. Her posture was that of a fighter and not that of a sorceress. It all indicated that she wasn't Isabelle ConDoin, yet her eyes told him something differently.

Isabelle's eyes were the one thing he had never forgotten. Those brown eyes had chased him in his dreams. There had been little sparks in her eyes when she had laughed and that was one of the reasons why he had always tried to make her laugh.

Since the woman in front of him wasn't laughing, he couldn't see if she had the same sparks... What was he thinking? Isabelle was dead and there was no way to get her back.

"Is something wrong, Sir Nevalle?" Randar asked worried.

He had moved slowly towards his friend and tried to block Sir Nevalle's view.

"Um, no, my apologies, milady. You remind me of someone I used to know."

He watched as the woman went even more pale.

"I assure, sir, I have never met you before. I would have remembered you, sir. You are a too honourable man to forget," she answered softly, while she avoided his look.

"You are too kind, milady. I, as many men, have many flaws. Hopefully you'll discover none."

She smiled softly and there it was… Deep in her eyes, he saw little sparkles, but than he corrected himself. It was not _her._ The woman had just sworn to him that she didn't know him. Isabelle ConDoin would never have forgotten him…

"I'm sure, sir, that we will not have time to discover each other flaws. I'm just an officer and you are Sir Nevalle, the right-hand of Lord Nasher," Isabelle said.

Was that disappointment he heard? Of had he been mistaken?

"Milady, Lord Nasher thanks those who fight for Neverwinter. If you both continue on the path you are going now, I think we will see more of each other than we both now suspect," Sir Nevalle reassured her.

"But off to matters at hand. Lieutenant Randar?" Randar nodded softly "I am here because Luskan has accused you of murder – an entire village, no less. Have you heard of Ember?"

"Murder?" Isabelle whispered softly. Her thoughts ran at full speed. What had Luskan to win?

"I travelled through it – I didn't slaughter it," Randar answered, taken a back.

"I've scraped things from my boot that I respect more than Luskan. But unless we find some means of clearing you of these charges, we will have to surrender you to them."

"What do you mean?" Isabelle asked surprised. She stepped out in front of the group and looked at Sir Nevalle."Randar is an officer, a lieutenant!"

Sir Nevalle sighed and looked a bit ashamed."We've signed a treaty with Luskan- they have the right to dispense low justice for any crime committed on their soil."

"What?" Randar and Isabelle both shouted.

"Look, I'm not turning you over to a Luskan court for "justice". You're a loyal member of the Watch. We can not afford to loose you."

"So, what are you suggesting?" Isabelle asked.

"Your guilt is preordained in a Luskan court. If you were a lord, knight or even a squire, however, then matters would be different. You would be subject to high justice, and your trial would take place here in Neverwinter before Lord Nasher."

Isabelle shifted her gaze towards Randar, while she overheard Sir Nevalle's words. The young man had gone pale and she could see the fear in his eyes.

"I need you to go see Sir Grayson, one of Lord Nasher's most trusted knights, and become his squire," Sir Nevalle continued. His voice sounded stronger now. "I may also send a … friend of mine… to assist you," the hesitation in his voice, made a smile appear on his face. He hadn't changed a bit. She knew of who he spoke. Sand. Of course, who else? The two had never liked each other. She had been there when they had first met and that wasn't something you would want to see again.

"He has proven invaluable in such cases in the past. Mind you, the matter must still go to trial, and if you cannot prove your innocence, than you will face execution."

"Well, that's a nice vision you give me for my future," Randar said sarcastic.

"For now, let us deal with what we can. See Sir Grayson at once at Captain Brelaina's office. Pledging yourself to Neverwinter's service will give us time to counter these Luskan lies. And until you answer for these charges, the gates of the city will be barred for you. Seek out Grayson, but do not leave the city. That's all I have to say for now. I hope I'll see you all back in better conditions."

He gave Isabelle one last look, she saw a frown appear upon his face and than he turned around and left the inn.

"No way in the hells will I let those Luskans get their hands on you!" Duncan yelled, obviously in panic.

"But there's still something we can do – right? Even Nevalle said as much, all you have to do is pledge yourself to one of the knights and Luskan can't touch you," Shandra interfered. Her voice was fragile and her expression worried.

"And we're innocent, besides, I mean, the slaughter of an entire village? That's going too far, even by Luskan standards," Neeskha said. She tried to sound with self-confidence, but failed horribly.

"Is it? If you have something Luskan wants, they'd kill an entire city for it. They don't care," Bishop refuted Neeskha's arguments.

"They attacked Neverwinter once, and even now, they're sending fleets to attack Ruathym. Give them an excuse, and you'll find Luskan blades at your gate."

Randar turned to face Isabelle." What do you say?"

"I hate to say it, but I have to agree with Bishop," An evil sneer appeared upon Bishops' face.

He was enjoying this, she knew it. " After all, he looks like a luskan dog and probably barks the same way." She smiled innocently at the ranger, who had lost his sneer instantly.

"But have faith in Nevalle. Out of all of you, I know him the best. Follow his orders and you'll get through this alive." She stated firmly, glancing around the room, seeing the haggard looks on some of their faces she continued. "Now, I really need some sleep. We all do. It's late and we can't think straight anymore. In the morning everything will look better,"

"Uh… Duncan, looks like we have a guest," Sal suddenly interfered.

Isabelle turned to face this newcomer and had to smile. "Sand, what a lovely surprise!"

Upon Sand's face a strange expression appeared. It puzzled Randar for a moment and than he got it. It was disbelief…


	9. Chapter 9:Sand

Sir Nevalle walked firmly through the streets of the Dock District. He didn't notice the burned City Watch house, or the children playing on the street. His mind was occupied with other thoughts, thoughts about _her. _Officer Isabelle could have been her, but Lady Isabelle ConDoin had died so many years ago, in a terrible accident which had involved thugs. Her death had made him sure he would serve Neverwinter loyally and well. He had studied his martial arts better than before and he had become much stronger in a very short period. His father had been so proud. When he had entered the service of the Nine, and as such had become more than his father, everyone spoke highly of the two of them. But a month later, his father was killed by orcs. An accident, again.

Nevalle sighed. He didn't know what to think anymore. There hadn't been a funeral for Isabelle, after all nobody had found a body. His father had been a witness and he had tried to save her but he had arrived too late. Suddenly Nevalle froze. If his father was a witness he must have seen her. And if he tried to save her, he would have seen her dying. Why wasn't she found then after the fighting?

Nevalle's dark eyes wandered through the area. He did not see the docks district. He saw the past. Before his eyes he saw how Isabelle had smiled at him, without warmth, but filled with sadness. She had walked away fast with her mentor. It was the last image he could remember. But if she was killed after the execution and she was supposed to be in the Merchant Quarter. Why hadn't she visited him? Who or what had prevented her from reaching him?

"Sir, are you alright?" a member of the Watch asked worried. He had witnessed how Sir Nevalle had frozen in the middle of the streets.

"Yes, yes, no need to worry officer," Nevalle smiled to emphasize his words; "I'm on my way to Lord Nasher and remembered something important. Thank you for you concern."

The man bowed his head and went back to his position in front of the City Watch. Before he returned to his duties he followed Sir Nevalle who was walking towards the exit of the docks. "_The man seems to be confused…"_

* * *

"Isabelle? Is that you?" the wizard asked surprised. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

The half elf smiled and shook her head.

"Sand, I'm standing right in front of you. Unless you decided to leave this life, I'm certain I'm not dead," Isabelle said teasingly.

Upon the elf's face a weak smile appeared.

"How come you survived? All I know is that Nevalle's father told everyone he killed you… Well, everyone except his son that is…"

"It's a long story. Let's just say that although he was one of the Nine he wasn't strong enough to outwit me," Isabelle answered mysteriously. "But why are you here?" she continued, with a curious look upon her face.

Sand's cynical smile reappeared.

"What do you want, Sand?" Duncan asked, annoyed.

"I am here to help you – and your kin actually," the wizard answered, while he kept watching Isabelle.

"Oh really," Duncan's was more sarcastic than ever, "And what's the price? If it's more than a half-copper, you can see yourself out."

"No, I..." Sand hesitated for a moment but then continued, "I seem to have been given an ultimatum, in fact. I have heard of your… troubles with Luskan."

"Word travels fast," Sal murmured.

"Know that if you are sent to Luskan, you will be killed," Sand chose to ignore Sal.

"Jeez, Sand. That's really something I don't know," Randar answered sarcastically.

"I realize you may find my sincerity difficult to believe, but allow me to act on your behalf. There are laws, and there is right and wrong. I do not believe you are guilty of this and if they should get a hold of you, you will be killed. I believe people should answer for their crimes, but it must be just," Sand explained.

"What exactly will happen if Randar goes to Luskan?" Isabelle asked. She had taken a seat and the expression upon her face was a serious one. Sand had seen that one before and knew he had an ally on his side.

"Well, at best, they will put you on trial – or what seems to be one, then execute you. At worst they will dispense with the courtroom mockery and execute you as soon as you step with the gate. And when I say "execute", do not think it will be one clean chop of a headman's axe… Luskans have all sorts of inventive ways for executing prisoners that is not best to describe on a full stomach," Sand answered, with little emotion in his voice.

He didn't seem to care much about what would happen with Randar.

"What do the rest of you think?" Randar asked, while he turned around to face the others.

"I think we should give him the chance. This is not a battle that can be won by swords, and I for one, am ill-equipped for such a fight," Casavir reasoned.

"Sure," Qara said, which surprised everyone, "after all, a hedge wizard can't make things any worse. Maybe all that digging through books might prove useful."

"If we need to burn down Luskan, then perhaps we shall seek you, Qara, but your ignorance will cause more damage here than you know," Sand responded, still with that same enjoyed tone.

"Luskan is not ruled by men, it is ruled by magic, by the masters of the towers. And if they have decided that you are to be delivered to them, then –"

"So? Let them try!" Qara interfered.

"Whatever spark of magic you think you have, you idiot _girl,_" he heavily emphasized the word girl, "They will bleed from you by demon, spell, and curse until even your father won't be able to save you! And I suspect that what they seek may have consequence beyond you, beyond me – for much of the realms." He snapped at the sorceress.

"So what do you suggest?" Randar quickly stepped in to make sure the bickering was over.

"Fortunately, becoming a squire is enough for our needs. And I believe you have already been told about someone who can help… Sir Grayson, yes? Let me join with you," Finally, Isabelle heard a change in the tone of the elf's voice. She heard eagerness and a little bit of excitement. Sand seemed to like to put down Luskan, for reasons of his own, she was sure of that. After all she was one of the few, together with Nevalle, who knew the truth about Sand. She would not mention it, not yet, because she knew that Randar might choose to ignore Sand's advice, which could be disastrous for the trial.

"I have considerable experience with these matters – and foiling Luskan plots is something I relish."

Randar looked at Isabelle, to catch a glimpse of her thoughts. She nodded softly in approval of Sand. He was needed. None of them was a lawyer and with his past she knew there wasn't anyone better for the job.

"All right, welcome to our group, Sand," Randar finally answered.

* * *

After seeking out Sir Grayson, Randar had to undertake a night-long vigil in the Solace Glade, alone. Isabelle didn't like it, but knew there was no other choice but to accept. It did give her a chance to have a quiet talk with Sand.

She found him sitting in The Sunken Flagon. He was drinking something she didn't recognize and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hello Sand, care if I joined you?" she started friendly.

The wizard looked up and nodded softly. "It would be impolite for me to refuse someone like you, wouldn't it? After all, you could turn me into ash in seconds."

"You haven't changed a bit, have you? I'm sure you and Nevalle still haven't made peace?" she asked curious while she took a seat.

He shook his head and a smile appeared upon his face. She knew how much he enjoyed the fights with Nevalle. Yet, if Nevalle wasn't the right-hand of Nasher and Sand a common wizard who lived in the Docks District, they would not have that many fights anymore. But it was clear to her that Sand was sent by Nevalle. There was a link between the two men, a link she was eager to find out.

"So how come Nevalle told you to help us? After all what happened between the two of you, I'm surprised you're helping him out," Isabelle continued.

She watched Sand closely, intrigued by the idea that the two men worked for each other.

"My dear, I did not help him out. He ordered me and I have to follow his orders, whether I like it or not."

"What do you mean?" Isabelle asked surprised.

"I'm his agent. Look, I don't want to talk about this at all. It is something… "

"Alright, alright. I've know you long enough to know when to stop asking questions. I'm sure you have a couple for me too. Let me put it this way. You'll ask me questions and I'll answer them, in return you'll answer mine," she suggested.

Sand eyes shifted from his cup towards her.

"I thought you already asked your questions," he asked, with a little bit of surprise in his tone.

"I want to know more about Nevalle. As much as you know, it is important for me," she knew she sounded like some stupid stalker, but the trial had made her sure of a few things. First, Nevalle had taken interest in Randar and her. And secondly, he was the right-hand of Nasher and she would get in touch with the two of them easily now. If she didn't know enough about what had occurred in Neverwinter during the years she had lived in banishment, than she could be easily exposed.

"Nevalle... I don't know what you see in him, Isabelle. He's a puppet of Nasher, more than anyone else," Sand murmured while he looked back at his drink.

"What do you mean? He is a fighter…"

"Oh my dear girl, he's much more than that. He's a paladin."

"What? That can't be," Isabelle bit her lip. How come she didn't know this? He had been in training for a fighter, for an officer of Neverwinter, not for a paladin.

"It is the truth. I was shocked as well, when I found out. After all, the words '_good and lawful'_ don't easily come up when I think of him," Sand answered sarcastic.

"Well, he always fought for the good and the weak…"

"You're so naive," Isabelle her eyes narrowed and she wanted to refute his claim, but Sand quickly continued: "You only have memories of a little boy who was training for a fighter and liked your presence. That boy isn't there anymore. It might surprise you, but it was your 'death' that made him change. It is your own fault that he is now the right-hand of Nasher and a paladin. Many people say they haven't encountered anyone who is so devoted to see justice done."

"My death?" Isabelle asked surprised. She followed the lines of the wooden table with her fingers and thought about it for a moment. It was only natural that Nevalle didn't know the truth. His father would have lost his son. But Nevalle's father died eight years ago and it seemed the truth died with him. Of course he hadn't recognized her. For him she was dead. She was no more other than a memory. All this time she had hoped for his love, and now she realised that his love was gone, destroyed by the one man she hated the most. _So he has finally won, _she thought saddened.

She was a fool to believe there was still some hope left. She was a fool to think that the death of her "murderer" would have made the truth come out. She was dead to everyone. Duncan had been right all along. She could be Isabelle ConDoin without any trouble. That girl was gone.

She laid her head in her hands and felt tears come up. Someone suddenly touched her.

"If you want Nevalle, Isabelle, you can have him. I think he still believes in you, in what you represent, in what you are. He hasn't looked at any women since your death. Many say that he will never get married. You might be able to change that now. Be Isabelle ConDoin and you might be able to not only save Randar, but also yourself and Nevalle. Plus saving Nevalle means saving Neverwinter." Sand reasoned with his calm voice.

"But if I say I'm Isabelle ConDoin, won't people think I'm a traitor?" Isabelle asked, her voice had never sounded this weak before.

"Hmm, you might be right. Maybe if you can talk to Nevalle alone…"

"Sand, I'm an officer. I'm not a noble or something," Isabelle snapped. Immediately she felt sorry. It wasn't Sand's fault that she had just lost the love of her life.

"All this time I thought he knew that my true "murderer" was his father. But now, his father is a hero and I'm about to destroy that. Me, a bastard's kid...a half–elf plus a student of a traitor."

"It seems you'll just have to wait and see then. Perhaps by following Randar you might get in touch with Nevalle. If you prove that you are a loyal fighter of Neverwinter, people will hear and listen to you. But you must have patience. In time, you might even get Nevalle back. If you still want him then…"

Isabelle smiled a weak smile. She had to believe in Sand's words. Without them, she would be lost. The one reason she had fought for all these years was suddenly gone and only by believing in herself and in Randar she would be able to get it back. She might lose Nevalle, but at least she would be able to clear Lady Aribeth's name for good…


	10. Chapter 10:More answers

_I wanna thank Voltagelisa again for helping me with the grammar and spelling. Secondly, I'm really curious what everyone thinks about this story. It's my second attempt for a Neverwinter Nights story and I hope Sir nevalle 's character is alright. So if you got time, a review could be handy! Thanks already!_

When Randar came back from his vigil, Neeskha let out a cry and ran towards him. "What has happened to you?" she asked worriedly, while she looked at his arm. A bleeding wound was visible and as all could see it was made by a blade.

"Luskans," Randar murmured. He seemed be less enthusiastic to talk about his vigil.

After him, Shandra entered the Inn. Shandra as well was injured, a bit more heavily though than Randar.

"Well Shandra, it seems you had your first lesson," Isabelle said smiling, while she walked towards the former farm girl.

Shandra smiled. "It is nothing, Isabelle, but thanks for your concern. We were attacked by three Luskans, but we dispatched of them easily. We found this strange ring, their leader carried it."

She gave it to Isabelle and the half-elf watched it closely. It was a circle surrounded by daggers. She knew what it was. Sand, who had looked over her shoulder, let out a sigh.

"The circle of blades means only one thing... Luskan Assassins. You're in a whole lot more trouble now. What have you done to the Luskans? They seem to be sure in killing you," Sand asked curious.

"How in the hell should I know?" Randar snapped. Angrily he went to the bar and grabbed himself a drink. "I was just sitting there, remembering the old days in West Harbor when suddenly _she_," Randar pointed at Shandra, "shows up and tells me she wants to _protect_ me! As if she ever has been able to protect me!"

"Calm down, Randar. She was worried about you, as we all were," Isabelle tried to calm her friend down. She knew he was shocked by the attack and was afraid of the trial. But getting angry wouldn't make things better. In Luskan's case, it would only make things worse.

"Calm down?" Randar kept ranting, "I've just been made a squire and the first thing that happens to me is an attack by assassins? I've done nothing to Luskan. I made them leave the city, but they only spoke of 'The master of the Fifth Tower', not about Luskan."

"I know that, Randar," Isabelle soothed, "This trial could give us some answers. We know you are innocent, Sir Nevalle knows it and I'm sure Nasher knows it as well. We just need to find the right evidence and than we can win the case."

"You know, it almost sounds reasonable," Sand started sarcastic, "But you're forgetting one major thing, Torio Claven."

Isabelle turned around to face Sand. A worried expression covered her face. "Torio? She still lives? What has she got to do with this?"

"She's the ambassador of Luskan of course," Sand answered, almost happily.

Isabelle groaned. "You've got to be kidding me! That means I can't go with Randar to the trial. She and I are not on good terms with each other and she knows about my past. She could use that in the trial."

"How come she knows you?" Sand asked surprised.

"I was in Luskans' lands not so long ago and she was there too. She decided to arrest me on unjust grounds. Their sorcerers were strong enough to probe my mind and see my memories so they were able to figure things out. They did not expect though, that I was a sorcerer as well. I was able to free myself by burning a couple of them. Last thing I heard was Torio shouting: 'We'll get you back, Isabelle ConDoin, even if it's the last thing I'll do!' So I think you can understand now what I mean when I say 'not on good terms'," Isabelle explained.

"Does anyone else know who you are? Some of the nobles?" Sand asked hastily. During Isabelle's story a worried expression had covered his face.

"No, no one. It's like I said, I can't help him," Isabelle looked at the ground, disappointed.

"As if they day couldn't get any worse," Randar couldn't have sounded more sarcastic.

"Look, we need Isabelle, so I think we should take the chance," Shandra suggested. She touched her hand on one of the wounds and went a bit paler from the pain. "Who knows what will happen when we meet Torio? I actually think she is more focused on Randar, than on Isabelle."

Isabelle took some bandages and started to take care of Shandra's wounds. She decided to listen to the others before she said anything else. If everyone else wanted her there than she would take the risk.

"I agree with Shandra. Isabelle is needed. Without her, we will not be able to discover the mysteries surrounding this murder," Casavir replied. He stood their firmly and there was no doubt in his eyes. He would follow her, no matter what.

"I think differently," Bishop started. Only those three simple words made Isabelle want to slap the man. In her anger she pulled the bandages a little bit too hard and Shandra murmured: "its fine the way it was, Isabelle. There's no need in cutting my arm off,"

"Oh, I'm sorry Shandra," Isabelle apologized, "Bishop just makes thinking hard whenever he opens his mouth."

Shandra grinned. "I know the feeling and we both aren't alone. I don't think there is anybody here who likes Bishop. He doesn't seem to be bothered by it though. I guess being evil mean being lonely," Shandra said, while she watched Bishop.

"She's dangerous. If anyone finds out we are hiding a traitor than we will lose this trial before it begins…" Bishop continued.

"He shouldn't have said that," Isabelle whispered. She saw how Casavir turned to face Bishop and had to smile softly. It was nice to have someone taking care of you.

"Your opinion does not matter to us, Bishop. Only those who can speak true and who care about Isabelle have a say in this." Casavir snapped at the ranger.

"Is that so, Paladin?" Bishop sneered.

"Oh, why don't the two of you, shut up?" Randar snapped. "I'm sick of the both of you bickering like two little children. First, Bishop we need Isabelle. It's like Casavir mentioned: she's probably one of the few to unravel this. And secondly, Casavir, Bishop is a member of this group. He _does_ have a say in this." Randar strongly emphasised the word does.

"My apologies, Randar. You are our leader and you speak wisely," Casavir apologized.

"Let's just get to Lord Nasher. Hopefully being a squire helps already," Randar said. He finally seemed to take control of his temper.

When they entered Neverwinter Castle, Isabelle glanced around nervously. It had been more than ten years since she had last been in the castle. It brought back many memories, some good, and some bad. Together with Randar and the others she walked towards the throne. Next to Lord Nasher she saw a familiar face: Nevalle. It was strange seeing him standing in the same place Lady Aribeth had once stood. Sir Nevalle saw them approaching and when he saw Sir Grayson walking together with Randar, he smiled softly. At least they were able to keep the trial here and as such prevented to lose a good officer.

"Ah, sir Grayson, it is always a pleasure to see you here in court," Lord Nasher's voice was deep and strong. He had always sounded like a king, as far back as Isabelle could remember.

"And what brings you here? It must be a matter of some urgency," Nasher continued.

"I understand that this man has been accused of a crime, and is to be turned over to Luskan for justice," Sir Grayson answered. Isabelle hadn't met anyone who was more devoted to knighthood than this man.

"You have heard correctly," Nasher said, but his voice made it clear he did not like it. "What concern is this of yours?"

"My lord, I am here to tell you that he is my squire, and as such, is not subject to the terms of the Luskan treaty," Sir Grayson stated.

"What is this nonsense?" Torio suddenly intervened. Isabelle immediately looked away from her.

"This knight has no squire!"

"I would choose your words more carefully, ambassador, lest I think you were accusing one of my knights of speaking lies," Lord Nasher's voice was calm, but no one could miss the threat in his words.

"I only hear the words of a man shielding a murderer," Torio replied.

"Then let the accused speak. What say you- does my knight speak truly? Are you his squire?"

"I am his squire and I swear to serve Neverwinter faithfully and well," Randar answered dutifully.

And that was that. Torio left Neverwinter castle angry and finally Isabelle could breath properly again.

"You seemed to fear her?" Someone suddenly asked. Isabelle turned to face the man and blushed when she saw it was Sir Nevalle.

"Sir, her presence is … she has something evil about her. I do not like the way she addresses the king and those loyal to Neverwinter," Isabelle replied nervously.

Sand, who stood not far from her, saw the two of them together and decided to listen more closely.

"Neither do I. But you should no worry about that. Torio Claven has a sharp tongue, but she is no threat to Neverwinter," Sir Nevalle said with a smile upon his face. He found her nervousness intriguing. She was a strong fighter, yet in his presence he did not see strength, but fear in her eyes. Was she afraid of him? That could not be. She was a loyal member of the watch and he was proud to have someone like her defending the city.

Isabelle started to blush even more when she saw how he kept watching at her without saying a word.

"Is there anything I can do, sir?" She asked while she tried to avoid his look.

"No, milady. I have just one question for you," Sir Nevalle watched her closely when he asked his question: "You seem to be nervous in my presence. Is it me or just the presence of Lord Nasher and the other nobles?"

Her eyes narrowed slowly. There it was, that intelligent look. She was more than anyone of her companions thought she was, he was sure of that. She moistened her lips and looked at him.

"I just find it curious," she started , "that the captain of the Nine has such a high interest in me."

Now it was Sir Nevalle 's time to blush.

"My apologies milady, if I made you feel uncomfortable, but Lord Nasher and I, have a lot to thank you and Randar for. People like you are needed in higher positions. My interest comes from military view, milady. I am eager to defend my city," he hastily replied.

"I see," she murmured. She looked away, to the throne where Nasher was seated. "You seem to be devoted to Lord Nasher and Neverwinter. I have never witnessed such devotion before. Marshall Cormick is a good and lawful man, yet he does not seem so devoted like you are, sir," she continued.

Sir Nevalle had to smile. It was something he had heard before. That she did now know he was a paladin, proved to him that she certainly was _not_ Isabelle ConDoin.

"You ask something many people have asked me before, milady. It is a long story, and I do not wish to bore you with it…"

"I'm sure you will not bore me, sir. You have never bored me before," Isabelle interrupted with a strange expression in her eyes. It looked like tenderness, but that could not be.

Nevalle didn't continue immediately. The phrase she had used was strange. After all they only had met yesterday and they did not know each other. How could she be sure that he did not bore her?

"A woman in my youth was very important to me," he started, "She still is, although she has been long gone. Her name was Isabelle ConDoin and she will be in my heart and thoughts forever,"

Isabelle immediately looked away. She knew she would start crying if she watched his eyes more closely. She saw the love for Isabelle ConDoin in his eyes and it caused an ache in her heart. She wanted to respond to his love, to hug him and kiss him and to show him that she was not dead. But by doing so she would destroy his faith. She could not do that. Not now. Not when he had just declared his love for her.

"Was she killed, sir?" Isabelle asked, while fighting against her tears.

"Yes, milady," Nevalle 's voice was sweet and tender and she felt the pain inside his words, "She was killed by thugs. My father tried to save her, but he arrived too late. It was an unfortunate event, and every day I wished my father could have arrived there moments earlier, but it was not meant. In her name I'm fighting against the thugs and evil that is spreading through the land. I'm sure she would be proud of me."

"She… would, sir," Isabelle responded, her voice filled with emotion.

Sir Nevalle gave her a strange look. "Milady, are you alright? I did not mean to…"

"Ah Nevalle, I see you still do what you're good at, making people cry," Sand suddenly intervened.

He laid his hand upon Isabelle's shoulder and whispered: "Go to Randar, I will solve this mess,"

Isabelle nodded softly and walked away. She glanced back at him, and saw that Nevalle's attitude was completely altered. He know stood their firmly, there was no tenderness in the expression on his face. Instead his face showed his irritation for Sand 's intervention. She couldn't help it, she had to smile. It was so _him_.

"I did not make her cry, Sand. I told her the story of Isabelle ConDoin, she was interested in the story," Nevalle defended himself.

"Ooh yes, that tragic story of that bastard kid, which made you go to the temple to become a paladin. Oh, It almost makes my cry," Sand replied sarcastic.

"You will not talk about her in that way, Sand. I will not allow it," Nevalle said, his tone full of anger.

Isabelle decided to go back immediately. A fight between the two men was not something they needed right now. It surely wouldn't help her cause.

"Sir Nevalle, Sand, I think it is best we focus on the trial. There is no need to protect me, Sand. I'm quiet capable of defending myself. As for you, Sir Nevalle, you're story sounded familiar. I too lost someone, a boy, who meant the world to me. He made me become this, made me become this woman," she interfered hastily.

"Who was this man?" Nevalle asked curious, with a surprised look upon his face. There was no sadness seen any more in Isabelle 's eyes. She sounded academic, without any tenderness or sadness like he had heard before.

"I cannot tell you his name, sir. It means too much to me. He lives, but does not know that I still exist. People told lies about me. After all, I am half-elf and not everyone appreciates that," Isabelle answered.

"Now," she continued and as such she impeded Nevalle from asking more questions, "I think it's time we search for clues, Sand. I do not wish to see my brother get executed."

The wizard nodded.

Isabelle bowed for Sir Nevalle and than walked away.

"Good save. I should take lessons from you," Sand said, while he walked next to her.

"What were you thinking?" she suddenly snapped, "Pissing him off is not going to help me."

"I'm sure, dear, but my feelings got the best of me. It will not happen again."

"It does not matter," Isabelle sighed, "I think the harm is already done."

She gave one last look at Nevalle and saw him looking at her, with a thoughtful expression upon his face. _Oh yes, he is figuring it out. This is going to be harder than I thought…_


	11. Chapter 11:Ember

Isabelle looked around in her room to see if she had missed anything may need for the voyage. Not that she needed much. Nasher had given them 3 days to gather evidence. It was hardly enough time to get to Ember and back, but than again, they were lucky that they had 3 days.

"_It could have been worse,"_ _she told herself. _

She closed the bag, buckled her sword and set her cap on. The most important thing now, besides looking for evidence, was to keep her identity a secret. Torio had still no idea who she was, but when the trial would begin, that could change.

Someone suddenly knocked upon her door.

"Yes!" she said, curious who could disturb her now.

The door went open and Randar and Casavir entered the room.

"Isabelle, I have a request to ask," Randar started while he sat down on her bed.

"Sure, say it. You know you can always speak freely with me, Randar," Isabelle answered, while she took her cap back off.

"We don't have much time to gather evidence. In 3 days we can never make it to Part Llast and Ember. So Sand had an idea. He thought it would be wise to split up and I actually find myself agreeing with him. I don't like to be executed, Isabelle," Randar went a bit more pale at the thought of being executed, "I would like you and Casavir to go and seek out Ember. You two are two people I can trust completely,"

Casavir bowed his head in answer for the compliment and Isabelle had to smile.

"It does sound like a good idea. If Casavir agrees, than I will do as you ask," Isabelle answered.

Casavir turned to face her and a soft smile appeared upon his face. "I agree as well, milady. Travelling with you means being away from Bishop. If I stay any longer in his presence, my patience will be heavily tested," the paladin stated.

Isabelle and Randar grinned.

"So it's a deal then?" Randar asked to be sure, "Let's go and find some evidence. I really loved this life, you know?" Randar said while he stood up and walked to the door.

Isabelle and Casavir decided to leave immediately. There was no time to be wasted and the two of them were ready to go. After walking the entire day, without any break, they finally arrived at Ember.

Isabelle, a bit taken aback, looked at the remains of the village. Casavir's silence spoke more than words could ever do. He also was shocked by the ferocity of the slaughter. You could see how people had tried to run away, but brutally were killed from behind. The smell of death hung in the air and it made Isabelle sick.

"I … I cannot rest here, Casavir. The stench alone…" she murmured.

The paladin nodded softly. "You are right, milady. I too can not stay here any longer. Luskan has gone too far this time. These were innocent people killed to destroy a hero of Neverwinter. It is a shame that goodness had such an evil "reward"," Casavir said while he watched the village.

Isabelle could feel the hurt in his voice. For a paladin, seeing this much evil was sometimes too much. On the other hand, it could make them stronger in believing in their faith. Isabelle sincerely hoped Casavir was one of those.

"Where are we going to set camp?" Isabelle asked while she looked around.

"There's a sheltered place not far from here. We recently walked by it. Perhaps there we can rest," Casavir suggested.

Isabelle nodded. It was good to have Casavir with you on a journey like this. He was practical and a quiet companion. If you took Neeskha or Elanee with you, you could forget rest. Neeskha wouldn't stop talking about Leldon, and Elanee would bore you to death with her stories of nature and of course about her feelings for Randar.

"I'm glad you are with me, Casavir," Isabelle said while they made camp.

The paladin stopped with whatever he was doing and looked at her. "It is my pleasure as well, to be close to you, milady," he answered. Isabelle tried to avoid his eyes, but she noticed that she could not do that. In his eyes she saw the truth. She saw how he cared about her and how deep it went.

"Casavir," Isabelle whispered.

"There is no need for words, milady. You speak without words," Casavir said, while he continued with making camp, "I know how deep your love goes, your love for Sir Nevalle. But sometimes I doubt if he deserves that love."

"What do you mean?" Isabelle asked confused. She laid down everything she had held in her arms and stared at the paladin. She could not believe what she was hearing.

"You might have noticed that Nevalle and I are not on good terms," Casavir continued.

"No, I haven't noticed that, Casavir," Isabelle answered confused. She had no idea what he was talking about.

The paladin looked up with a surprised look upon his face. "You must have noticed it," his voice was full of emotion; she had never seen him like this before. "When I decided to leave Neverwinter for… for some woman, he turned his back to me. He decided that if I did not stay loyal towards Neverwinter, I wasn't his friend anymore. He was someone who could make the council go easier upon me, but he did not. So I left the city before the council could set a verdict…"

"A verdict?" What had he done? He was a paladin, and all his powers were still there, so it could no have been something very bad.

"Yes, milady," Casavir sighed and seemed to calm down a bit. Isabelle immediately went to him and laid her hand upon his arm.

"It's alright, Casavir. You can tell me. After all, the council won't be happy about my return either. I know how it feels to be abandoned by those you trusted the most. Will you tell me everything?" she asked, with a soft and tender voice.

The paladin nodded. "We best make camp first, milady," he suggested, "We can eat something and than I'll tell you everything. You should know it all, milady. I fear you might think too much of me," Casavir 'voice was filled with disappointment.

Isabelle nodded and hurried in making the camp. It was so quiet that she suddenly noticed how little life there was in the forest surrounding them. The massacre of Ember had not only shocked the people of Neverwinter, but nature itself as well. She looked around to see of there were any birds, but found none. She felt suddenly very alone. During her many adventures, she had seen many animals and had learned how to respect them and how the treat them. Her favourite animals were wolves. They were smart and had always acted friendly towards her. As if they had known she would never hurt them.

But in the surroundings of Ember there were no wolves. There was … nothing.

She shifted her gaze back towards her companion and noticed the burden the man had carried for all this time. If she was able to relieve that burden of his shoulders, she would do it, but she wasn't sure she could. It was the second time in a couple of days that she had heard that Nevalle wasn't the man she had thought he was. The memories she had of him, weren't that clear anymore and she realised suddenly how naive she had been by believing that he could not have changed. Casavir's story might be able to help her in that, of that she was sure.

She squatted down to make a fire and when she finally got it burning, Casavir was done with his work as well. He sat down next to her and looked into the fire. Isabelle saw that he was returning to the past and reliving everything that had happened in Neverwinter.

"I once fell deeply in love, milady," he started, while he took a branch and poked a bit in the fire, "I was young and naïve and believed that I was the one who would make an end to all suffering." An ironic smile appeared upon his face, something she had not seen before. She realised that the strong, introvert paladin was not who he truly was. The man who was telling the story was the true Casavir and she was intrigued by every word that he told her.

"I went together with some friends to the Moonstone Mask, because they had heard it was filled with the most beautiful women." Casavir paused for a moment and shifted his gaze towards her. "You must understand milady. My family was poor, their name meant nothing. We weren't nobles and the fact that I served Neverwinter meant no difference. My mother had died giving birth to me, and my father did everything he could to make sure that my future was secured. That I became the man I wanted to be. He died when I … when I became a true paladin," She felt the pain in his heart and she grabbed his hand to comfort him.

"I understand, Casavir. My mother left me when I was born and father died during the plague. If it was not for Lady Aribeth, I would have not been the same person I am today. It is a good thing that there are still people in this world who have a good heart and who see the truth of someone," she said, while she squeezed a bit in his hands.

The paladin smiled. "I knew you would understand," he whispered. "You probably know who the owner of the Moonstone Mask is?"

"Yes, Ophala Cheldarstorm," Isabelle answered, curious what she had to do with his story.

"Indeed, Ophala," there was a soft touch of longing in his voice, and Isabelle felt angry about it, though she could not explain why. "She and I… to make a long story short... we became lovers,"

Isabelle, shocked, let his hands go.

"Ophala? And you? I can not believe this! She is said to be some…"

Isabelle went quiet to not make the man upset, but inside her was a fire of hate burning, for Ophala. If it was Ophala who had made him this sad, than she was even worse than Isabelle had believed. She felt the sudden urge to run towards Neverwinter and to tell Ophala what an awful woman she was.

"Yes, I know what everyone thinks, but the Ophala I knew, at least in the beginning, was a tender woman with fears. I tried to comfort her and after a while noticed that I had fallen in love. She told me she was in love with me too, not matter who I was. I lived in a daze for months. But than one day, I went to Ophala and saw her lying in the arms of someone else. I went furious, but the lessons of my mentor kept me from doing something stupid. I told her I chose my duty as a Paladin over her and that she did not matter anymore," Casavir sighed and went thought his hair with his hand. A movement she had not seen before. He was so confused, still. Even now, after years, he still was tortured by the mere thought of what he had done.

"But it wasn't over yet," his tone altered. It became harsh and every tenderness that there had been before, was gone. A shiver slithered down Isabelle's back. Was this Casavir, the man she would trust her life with?

"The young man, the sun of a lord, laughed at me and made a fool of me. He told everyone that I wasn't worth of Ophala's love. That my father and I were poor people and that Ophala would never love someone as _low_ as me." The emphasis of the word "low" made it clear to Isabelle that he believed in every word that man uttered. Yet, she knew it was not true. He might not be a noble, but he was better than many of the nobles who lived in the Blacklake district.

"I felt a rage deep inside me. Now I know it was my jealousy that fuelled my anger, but it was too late. I drew out my sword and fought with him. It was a long fight and he made one small mistake. I won, but instead of Ophala's affection I got her hatred. She threw me out, said that she would call the guards, which she did eventually. A friend of mine helped me to escape the city. I went to Old Owl Well. I took me a few months to get there, but when I finally arrived there, I knew what I had to do. I decided to fight for the innocent…"

"And than we met," Isabelle softly commented. "But, what has Nevalle to do with this?" She could not help herself. She needed to know what Nevalle had done.

"Nevalle was already captain of the Nine then. He came in search of me. I knew him, like I said, we were friends. We had studied together and had helped each other. But when he arrived there with a couple of guards, his face was filled of hatred. He could not believe that I had attacked a man. He told me that I was to lose my rank of an officer and that I would never be able to fight for Neverwinter again. According to him, I was a traitor because I had violated one of the rules of the city. I told him the full story and the only thing he said was: "Ophala? You killed someone for some whore? You are a paladin and a fighter for Neverwinter. Love comes after your duty, Casavir. You definitely lost my trust." I asked him whether he didn't know me better than that and all he said was: "Your actions speak for yourself, Casavir."

He tried to arrest me, but someone threw some smoking potions and I was able to get away."

Isabelle had gone pale and her eyes were filled with tears."But how… how can this be? Nevalle… he has always been keen on following the rules, but he would never betray a friend!" she said, her voice trembling.

"He did betray me, milady. Nevalle is not the same boy you once knew."

"Oh my god, oh my god," Isabelle her heart started pounding in her chest and she stood up, in panic, "He'll never understand why I killed his father's guards! He'll never understand why I attacked his father. He'll only want to arrest me and …"

"Isabelle, calm down," Casavir's calm voice reached her ears and made her think more clearly. "What Nevalle has done, speaks for him, but I do not think he would arrest you. His love for you is something that had not changed over the years," the paladin continued.

"Now, about that verdict. I heard someone telling it recently. Because I wasn't captured and I had left the city, the council decided not to place a verdict upon me. It's reason why I can walk freely in Neverwinter now. Everyone thought I would never go back, but you and Randar made me and there is nothing that could change that. Nevalle hates it. He hates every step I make in this city. You can see it on his face. But he can not harm me, milady. No one can. The lord died of grief, I heard. Only Ophala remains and I do not wish to see her again."

"Do you love her still?" Isabelle asked, curious.

The paladin shook his head."No, milady. I do not."

Isabelle softly nodded and looked in the direct were Ember laid. The story had changed everything for her. Nevalle, her Nevalle, wasn't there anymore. It wasn't necessary to become Isabelle Condoin. It would not help anyone. It would only cause more troubles for her and Randar and that was not what they needed right now. Yes, her decision was final. She would never tell him who she was now. It was time to let him go…


	12. Chapter 12:Evidence

After Casavir's story, they decided to eat something and to go to sleep. Both were quiet, lost in their own thoughts.

Isabelle's thoughts brought her back to her childhood, where she had sneaked away from the academy to meet with Nevalle. Her childish dreams, which had made her survive the horror of her youth, were now destroyed. She was never a great believer of fairytales, but for some reason she had always believed in her love for Nevalle. Now the basis of that love was gone and because of that, her love was drifting away.

Casavir was thinking of Ophala and Nevalle. Two people who had betrayed his trust and who had made him break his oath. His gaze shifted towards Isabelle, who was tossing in her bedroll to try to fall asleep. He had to smile softly. She had taken his story well. She had not looked differently upon him and that made him feel at ease.

Since they had met, he had watched her closely. Every move she made, every word she had said were known to him. He knew he was falling in love again and he tried to stop himself from falling, but after days he had realised it was hopeless. Isabelle ConDoin was a woman with strong beliefs and someone who knew the difference between right and wrong. She wasn't someone like Ophala: she would never betray his trust. He did know however that his love probably would never be answered, because of her love for Nevalle. Yet, tonight he had seen the doubt in her eyes. She doubted her love and deep inside the paladin hope was growing. Hope for a new love, for a new start.

He did not want her to be unhappy. If she wanted to be happy with Nevalle, he would help her with that, but if she chose to forget her love, he would be there for her too. He would not push her. He would not show his feelings towards her. He would wait and be patient as he always had been and see how things would develop in time.

At ease with his decision, he laid down and fell asleep. Isabelle looked at him and became jealous of the way he had easily fallen asleep. She was not that lucky.

She sighed, stood up and grabbed her sword. If she couldn't sleep than she could do something useful for Randar. She decided to go to Ember alone and left the paladin sleeping.

After a half hour of walking, she arrived at the town. In the darkness of the night were the remains of the village were even more horrific. She walked further and soon passed the first dead body.

"Someone should do something for them. They shouldn't be left to rot," Isabelle murmured to herself.

In the academy they had taught her about necromancy and she knew of wyrmsage. It would put the souls at rest here, so they could not be used for necromancy. She searched in her bag and found a little bag with wyrmsage.

"_Always handy to put the dead at rest," she thought._

She sprinkled the bodies with it and after an hour everything was done. The investigation of one body had revealed to her that he was killed by poison. The poison itself however was a mystery to her. She knew that Sand would be able to help her out and took a sample of it with her.

Near the end of the village she found the quartermaster's log. She was reading it when she heard something or someone approaching from behind. Immediately she dropped everything, pulled out her sword and turned around, only to see Casavir standing behind her, a bit taken aback.

With a relieved sigh, she sheathed her sword.

"Gods, Casavir. You can't sneak up on me like that. I could have killed you!" she said.

The paladin smiled. "And you should not have left me behind in the camp alone milady. It is not fair that you would do all of the investigation," Casavir replied.

Was that amusement in his tone? "Well, I couldn't sleep. Instead of losing time, I tried to find some evidence."

"Did you found some?" he asked interested.

She nodded and showed him the log. "Look, do you see the dates? There haven't been any shipments coming from Luskan in 3 weeks! They must have known what would happen," Isabelle's tone was triumphant. She was sure that she had found some crucial evidence.

"Luskans' will probably have a reason for this. We must find more, milady," Casavir reasoned.

"You really know how to bring someone down, don't you?" Isabelle said, but she smiled to soften her words.

"But you're probably right," she continued. She looked around and saw the well that stood not far from them.

"Perhaps we could find more there," she suggested. Casavir agreed and the two of them walked towards the well. The well had not survive the massacre well. The wood was half burned and the rope wasn't good enough anymore. Suddenly Isabelle heard a noise coming from the well.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

Casavir nodded. "It might be a survivor. Or perhaps one of the attackers. Either one of them would be able to shed more light on this mystery," he answered.

Isabelle grabbed a rope from her bag and when it was attached to the well, they both climbed down. When she jumped into the water, she saw a familiar face standing not far from her.

"Marcus!" she yelled in surprise.

"I knew I'd see you again, and you're finally here," the boy answered, with his mysterious voice.

"Are you alright?" Isabelle asked worried.

She walked towards him and tried to see if he was injured.

"I'm hungry but I'm okay."

"Can you tell us what happened to the village?" Casavir asked, while he approached them through the water.

"Men came," Marcus answered, "When I saw them, I _knew_ they were the ones who would kill everyone. There was no place for me to hide except in the well. I watched them kill all the people. I… didn't want to, but it felt important for me to see what happened, so I could tell you."

"It's good you hid yourself in here, Marcus. I'm glad you survived," Isabelle said, while she grabbed his hand to comfort him. "Do you know something more about the attackers?"

"There were twelve of them, I think. They had dark armour, and … one of them looked like you. I knew he wasn't, though." The boy's voice was emotionless and Isabelle did not know what to think of him. Was he able to alter the course of the trial in their favour? Or would Luskan call it a trick?

"How did you know that?" Casavir asked. He seemed to think the same as her.

"When I really focused on her, she started to look different. I saw a man who was big and mean, like an ogre but bald."

Isabelle had to smile. Marcus remained a kid, and the way he had described the attacker would be able to convince Lord Nasher of the truth of the story.

"This testimony could prove useful, Casavir. We should take him back with us to Neverwinter when we're done here," Isabelle suggested.

"Perhaps it is better if we take him to Port Llast first. He will be safer there."

"I can make it on my own," Marcus interfered.

"Al right, but be careful," Isabelle said, not completely sure of the boy's wellbeing.

"I'll wait for you at the Alliance Arms Inn. Falgor always has some extra food, and places at his hearth," Marcus suggested.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here's the knife you gave me. It helped me survive down here, but I won't need it anymore! Bye!"

And he climbed up the robe and was gone.

"What a strange kid," Isabelle murmured.

"Indeed, milady." Casavir walked further and noticed a door not far from them. "Where does this door path lead?"

Isabelle looked up, confused what he meant and than saw the entrance as well.

"A hidden door, perhaps one of the attackers went this way! Who knows, if there is still someone we might be able to catch them!"

With lots of enthusiasm she passed Casavir, opened the door and walked further. Casavir had to smile. He knew how much she wanted to save Randar. He quickly went after her and saw her standing still not far from him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked worried but then froze as well.

A couple of little creatures, probably goblins were surrounding Isabelle.

"Stay back or we kill you!" one of them cried.

"I'm not looking for a fight," Isabelle replied, "but I _will_ defend myself."

"We already kill one intruder today. You go away now, or we kill you, too!"

"Who was this other intruder?" she asked curious.

"He was human, very fast, with sharp weapons. He kill some of tribe, but we kill him too," the goblin answered. "Glek take his skull for trophy. Stick shiny stones where eyes used to be."

Isabelle gave Casavir a look.

"We should find out more about this "intruder". He's probably one of the attackers," she murmured.

The paladin nodded in agreement.

"Can you take me to Glek? I wish to know more about this intruder," Isabelle said, her gaze had shifted back towards the goblins.

"Why? Intruder was your friend?"

"On the contrary, he probably was my enemy," Isabelle answered with a soft smile upon her face.

"Hmm..," the goblin seemed unsure of what to do. "You wait here! We see if Glek want to talk to you."

Two goblins, including the one who had spoken to her disappeared in the caverns. Casavir approached Isabelle and whispered: "Do you think he will let us speak to him?"

"I'm sure of it. These creatures are curious about our intentions and they have more strength than you might think. If they were able to kill an assassin than they will be able to kill us as well. They do not fear us and as such they will let us meet with their leader," Isabelle said, self-assured.

After a couple of moments the goblin returned and told them that they could speak with Glek. After arriving in the main cavern, they soon met Glek and as such got some vital piece of information. The weapons and the ring of the assassin were in the possession of the goblins.

"_They can be valuable for the trial if they point in the direction of Luskan," Isabelle thought._

"We need that ring, Glek. May I have it?" she asked.

"My tribe earned this treasure with our blood. If you desire it, you must do the same," the goblin leader replied.

"What do you need me to do?"

"We share these caverns with a number of giant spiders. They too, possess magic and are formidable foes. They recently built a nest in one of the adjoining caves. Too close to us, by far. Destroy them all, and the ring is your!"

Casavir and Isabelle didn't have to think it through. Helping the goblins would be an easy task. The spiders probably wouldn't be any threat to the two of them. They walked through the many caves and eventually arrived close to the hole of the spiders.

"Be careful, milady," Casavir warned, "They might seem like easy foes but there might be more to them than meets the eye."

"You're right, but I'm just so eager to get that evidence. Who knows, it might be the clue to everything," Isabelle whispered, while she looked for the spiders.

"Eagerness will not get us the evidence sooner, milady. I understand your feelings, but we still have time enough. We should be on our guard."

But Isabelle wasn't listening anymore. She had heard the sounds of the mandibles of the spiders and drew out her sword. She walked further in the direction of the noise, while Casavir stayed a bit behind. He was worried. He felt something wasn't right. If the goblins could kill assassins than why were they not able to kill the spiders?

"_Something must be different about them," the paladin thought._

"Come on Casavir, let's kill them!" Isabelle yelled.

She walked faster this time, but that was a mistake. She only realised that when it was too late. Soon she was surrounded by five giant spiders. Fear got her and she tried to recover her strength, but failed. She ducked away from the first spider but fell on one of the legs of the second one.

"Casavir!" she yelled, this time not with a triumphant voice, but filled with fear.

Casavir hurried towards her, but there were more spiders coming and they were blocking his way.

"I'm coming milady! Hold on!"

But it was too late. Isabelle fell on the ground and one of them got close enough to poison her. The last thing she saw was nine green eyes staring upon her…


	13. Chapter 13:Injured

She heard faint voices and felt a light sheet covering her body. She tried to move, but her body did not seem to want to respond to her wishes. The voices grew louder and as such more clear to her.

"You should have protected her!" Someone shouted. The fear and anxiety were clear in his voice.

"I did my duty. I tried to warn her, but she wanted to get the evidence as soon as possible. Her rashness caused her to make mistakes. I did everything I could to save her," someone with a calm and soft voice refuted the other man.

"Still, she's wounded!" A woman's voice, high and with a spark of joy inside it.

She tried to open her eyes and although it was hard she succeeded. The room she was in was similar to the rooms in the Sunken Flagon, but the smell was not. It was the smell of countryside, mixed with the smell of beer and food, common to a normal inn.

"_I must be in a town close to Ember, probably Port Llast," _she thought.

Thinking made her head pound and she decided to shut her eyes again. She felt incredibly tired and as if she weighed a hundred tons. The voices however did not quieten; instead they became even louder. She wanted it to be quiet, but did not trust her own voice to say something to quiet them. Suddenly someone entered the room.

"She's asleep, Sand. You should not disturb her rest. She needs it now, more than ever to recover her strength," someone said, a little bit furious.

"You should take my advice, young squire and perhaps you might even learn from it," this voice was extremely sarcastic, "I found someone who has a cure for this. Here name's Nya and from what I've heard she already owes us a great debt."

"Why?" the same woman as before asked.

"You have sprinkled Wyrmsage upon the bodies, correct?" Another woman asked. Her voice was soft and thrilled a bit. She seemed to be unsure what to think of those surrounding her.

"Yes, milady," the man with the calm voice answered.

Who were they? She seemed to remember bits, but it was so blurry. Memories were going through her head, but she could not hang on to them long enough to help her understand them. The harder she tried the more they slipped away.

"As such you have put the dead at rest. It was a task for me, but I was unable to make time to do such an important ask. I'm very grateful for your assistance," the woman sounded surer of herself this time.

"You should thank _her_. Isabelle had some with her and she knew what to do with it," someone answered, the same man who had been so furious.

Isabelle! Isabelle ConDoin! That was her name. Now she remembered. Together with that word other memories became clearer to her. She remembered the eight green eyes staring at her and the total darkness that had come after that. Casavir must have saved her, and brought her back to Port Llast, in search for someone who might be able to cure her. It was Randar who was furious and anxious and Sand had been the sarcastic one. But who was Nya then?

"I think she's awake," Nya said.

Isabelle opened her eyes slowly and saw four faces staring down on her. She tried to smile, but failed. Randar immediately walked towards her and grabbed her hand.

"Isabelle, can you hear me? Casavir has saved you and he was able to stop the poison from weakening you even more, but we could not eliminate it totally. Sand, however, believes he has found someone who has a cure for the poison. We'll try to save you as soon as possible."

She could see the doubt and fear in his eyes and she smiled to herself. He was probably the most compassionate drow she had ever met. Yet, that was no surprise since he had been raised in West Harbor, a town filled with kind people.

Nya took the place of Randar and examined her closely.

"Yes, I know this poison. There have been others before her, and they were not as lucky to have a paladin with them. You did your best, I see." She explained thoughtfully.

Randar's gaze shifted back towards Casavir and Isabelle knew that he was ashamed of his outburst earlier.

"No need to apologize, Randar. I know how much she means to you. I as well, care a lot for her and understand your feelings," the paladin answered the gaze.

"She'll be alright in a couple of hours. Give her this," Nya held something out to the others, but Isabelle could not see it, "And she will be fine."

The woman stood up and went to walk towards the door, but Sand prevented her.

"Nya, I have a couple of questions for you. Can we speak about it in my room?" the wizard asked, the sarcasm was still there, but far less than before. Now he rather sounded excited, as if he just had won something.

The woman nodded and both left the room. Randar went back towards Isabelle and helped her with drinking the potion Nya had given them. It tasted awful, but Isabelle knew better than to spit it out. She wanted to feel normal again, and she would do anything to feel that way.

"We'll leave you to rest, milady," Casavir murmured, "Hopefully in a couple of hours you will be feeling better."

The two men gave her one last look and than left her alone. With a relieved sigh, she closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly.

After a couple of hours, she woke up from a noise in her room. She opened her eyes and immediately noticed the difference. The feeling of weakness was gone and although she still felt fatigued, she knew she was alright again. The person in her room was none other than Casavir. Somewhere deep inside her she had expected him to be there when she woke up. She could not explain why, but knowing he had watched her during her sleep, made her feel nervous. It was a pleasant nervousness however, something she had not felt before.

"Hello Casavir," she whispered.

The paladin looked up, noticed how she looked better and smiled softly.

"Milady, I'm glad you're feeling better," he replied, "We all have been very worried about you."

He paused for a moment and then continued: "I feel ashamed, milady. I have let you down," his voice, filled with disappointment spoke to her heart and she wanted to grab his hand, but he sat to far for her to do just that.

"Why do you think you've disappointed me, Casavir? You saved my life!" Isabelle asked, surprised.

"I was not able to save you from the poison. I should not have let you be wounded by the spiders." He whispered his head hung low.

"There was nothing you could do! It was my fault and my fault alone!" Isabelle said firmly, trying to refute his claims.

"I should have stopped you from entering the trap, milady. There is nothing you can say or do to change my thoughts about this matter," Casavir said and she could hear the stubbornness in his voice.

"Oh, you paladins. You are all the same," Isabelle said frustrated.

She got a surprised look from Casavir but chose to ignore it.

"Did you found the evidence?" She asked changing the subject.

"Yes, milady. According to Sand, it was indeed important to risk your life for," Casavir answered.

"However," the paladin continued before Isabelle could say something, "I do not agree with him. Losing one life for another is not a way to solve this situation; instead it would have made it worse."

"And how do you explain that?"

"If we had lost you, milady, we would have lost the trial as well. Randar would have been stricken by grief and as such, his emotions would have taken the better of him in trial. Torio would have won the trial easily then. I rather have you there and less evidence, than the opposite," the paladin reasoned.

Isabelle smiled softly and tried to get up. Immediately Casavir walked towards her and helped her. His hands were soft and she felt the strength in them. He was a strong and tall man, with a handsome physique and his presence made her rather…uneasy. It wasn't the right word for it, but she couldn't think of anything else.

His blue eyes met hers and she was taken a back by the love he felt for her. He showed it so openly, so truly that she could not look away. He saw something in her eyes as well, something she did not know. Before she knew he leaned closer to her and every line in his face was suddenly very clear. His lips touched her and at first she did not want to answer it. But all his love was sent with that one kiss and it overwhelmed her. She kissed him back, more passionate than wanted and she felt his arms around her. Suddenly someone knocked upon the door. Immediately Casavir let go and Isabelle started to breathe heavily to recover from all the emotions that were floating through her.

"Am I interrupting something?" Randar asked innocently, but she knew he was teasing her.

"No, no," Casavir quickly answered, "Isabelle…was…trying to get up and I decided to help her. But I will leave you now."

Immediately he left the room and Isabelle was shocked by the way the man had sounded. He was completely overwhelmed by his own emotions.

"What have you done to him?" Randar asked curious, a big smirk upon his face.

"Nothing, nothing…" she answered, but Randar laughed.

"You cannot deceive me, Isabelle. Well, you two do form a nice couple, but what of Nevalle?"

"What do you mean by that? Casavir told me that Nevalle was the reason he had to leave the city. He's not the man I knew," she snapped.

"That goes for many of our past. But to justify someone's methods before they have a chance to defend themselves is not right." He reasoned.

The truth in his words made her feel ashamed of herself. But she felt so betrayed. Her own heart was betrayed by the past without her knowing it. She had to feel something real, something trustworthy. Casavir's love was real. To feel it made the pain disappear for a while.

"As soon as you're back on your feet we will go to Neverwinter. After the trial, which we _will _win," Randar could not have sounded more convincing, "you'll talk to Nevalle and ask him about Casavir. There is no need to tell him who you are. Tell him you know about Casavir's past, but that you want to hear his side of the story as well. After that you can judge the man, but not before. Not ever before." He stated adamantly.

The drow stoop up and walked towards the door. "I will leave you with you thoughts now, Isabelle, but I think it's best for the both of you if Casavir does not spend any more time alone with you." He stated firmly.

"You're right," she murmured while she stared down at her sheets.

"If it was up to me, I'd choose Nevalle," Randar said, with a smile upon his face. "After all, his love you are certain. Casavir, on the other hand, has some secrets and you haven't known him that long."

Isabelle smiled.

"I know more about him than you do, Randar. Behind that paladin there's a soft and tender man, looking for trust and friendship." She murmured softly.

"Perhaps, Isabelle, but when you speak of Nevalle, I can see stars appear in your eyes. You love him, Isabelle no matter what you tell me. Yes, you have doubts, but that's normal in love, isn't it? I wish we could tell Nasher and Nevalle the truth. They seem reasonable people to me. Nevalle will be glad you're back," Randar reasoned.

Isabelle did not smile anymore. Her hands grasped her sheets tighter and she was a bit paler.

"I doubt that, Randar. Nevalle's life is build upon my death. I could bring his whole faith down."

Randar shrugged and walked further. "Yes, of course that will turn his life upside down, but if you don't you'll lose him forever…"

The drow left the room, leaving Isabelle confused and alone. She tried to go to sleep, but her dreams were filled with Nevalle, who was condemning her actions and calling her a betrayer of Neverwinter…


	14. Chapter 14:Doubt

After one day's rest, Isabelle claimed she was healed enough to continue the journey to Neverwinter. Randar disapproved at first, but when Sand told them they were running out of time, they had no choice but to leave. In Port Llast they had spoken with Alaine, a witness of the massacre, but the conversation had with her led to nothing. Alaine was certain of the fact that Randar was the murderer of Ember and even Shandra had not been able to convince her otherwise.

They did however find the alternation powder Lorne had used to disguise himself. According to Sand it was _the_ evidence for the trial, but Isabelle did not agreed with him. She was sure that Luskan would find a way to explain away everything they had found.

Sand had then stated firmly, "So whatever evidence we find, it will never be good enough? So why did you risk your own life then to find some?"

Isabelle had not been able to answer his question and a blush had appeared upon her face. From that moment on she had kept silence, and had refused Randar's attempts to talk to her about the evidence.

They arrived in Neverwinter two days later than they had been ordered. When they entered Neverwinter Castle they found a nervous Nevalle standing next to an even more nervous king. Whether Nevalle's nervousness was caused by their late return, or by the bad temper of his king was not known. Instead of waiting for them to come to him, Sir Nevalle walked towards them. His agitation was shown in his movement and Isabelle had to smile softly. It was a familiar sight, seeing him nervous. Every time he had tried to see her, he had violated one of his father's rules. He had been so nervous about getting caught that she had teased him with it. But it had saved them once, when one of his father's knight was approaching and only Nevalle had heard him. He had been able to run away, faster than before,with adrenaline helping him in his escape.

"Finally you are here," the knight stated, "Did you find any evidence?"

"We think we've found enough evidence to prove my innocence," Randar replied firmly.

"All right, then. Let us take this to Nasher."

Lord Nasher wanted the trial to begin immediately, but since Judge Oleff Uskar had to be present, he had to delay it to the next day. It gave Nevalle some time to look at the evidence they had gathered.

"It seems enough, officer Randar, but never underestimate Luskans. They have a tendency to explain everything, so be prepared for them to have an explanation for this evidence." the right hand of Nasher warned, while he was reading the quartermaster's log.

"Why did you arrive this late? Did you not have enough time?" he asked curious.

He set the Quarter Master's logs aside and looked at Randar. The drow gave Isabelle a glance before answering the man's question. "Officer Isabelle got injured during the search for the evidence. Her injuries were severe and she had to heal first before we continued journey towards Neverwinter."

Nevalle's gaze shifted towards Isabelle and she saw that he was worried about her. Before he could ask anything she smiled and said, "There is no need to worry, sir. There was a woman in Port Llast who had a cure for the poison. I'm alright now."

"Poison, what has happened to you?" Nevalle's attention was completely directed on Isabelle and as such neither one of them saw how Casavir's eyes narrowed. The paladin did not trust the sudden interest of Nevalle for Isabelle.

"I got attacked by some spiders, it was nothing sir."

"But was there no one who could have helped you?"

"Casavir was there, sir, he saved…" But Nevalle cut off the rest of her sentence.

"Casavir?" He turned to face the paladin and Isabelle saw anger appear upon his face. She closed her eyes for a moment and realised that Casavir's story had been true. She had doubted it still, though a paladin would never lie, but seeing the anger and hatred in the eyes of a man she thought she knew, made her doubt disappear swiftly.

"What were you thinking? Officer Isabelle is more important than a fallen knight of Neverwinter. Could you not have risked your life for her?"

"Sir, you are mistaken," Casavir answered. His voice was strong and there was not doubt in his words, "Isabelle's own rashness caused her to make mistakes. I tried everything to keep her safe."

"Well, it certainly wasn't enough," Nevalle answered angry.

"Sir, why is it such a concern of yours?" Isabelle asked curious, "I am no more than a simple officer. My life should not matter to you."

Nevalle did not respond immediately and they could all see how he was searching for the right words to say.

"An interesting question, Isabelle," Sand interfered happily. "Perhaps the right hand of Nasher has forgotten his true duties…"

"Shut your mouth, Sand," Nevalle snapped, "It is a just question, but you do not give her the right answer."

He turned around to face her again and said, with a complete academic voice: "Every officer is important for Neverwinter, Isabelle. We can not afford any losses, especially not now. You are a loyal member of the City Watch and as such you are a vital member in the defence of the city. Your death would be a serious loss for the defence of the city."

"I see," Isabelle murmured.

Nevalle could hear the disappointment in her voice and he did not understand it. What did she want him to say?

"Casavir saved my life, sir. And as such I will defend him to the lies you tell," Isabelle continued. Her eyes met Nevalle's and he saw strength and stubbornness in them.

"I did not tell lies…"

"Yes you did," Isabelle hastily interjected. "And as a right-hand of Nasher, I will not let you insult the man who saved my life. Without him, I would not be standing here. Casavir deserves your gratitude, not your contempt."

Nevalle took a step back, shocked by the change in the woman's behaviour towards him. "I will not let you address me in such manner, officer. You will apologize immediately."

"I don't think so!" Isabelle answered, her voice full of emotion, "As long as you do not give Casavir proper credit; you will not get my apology. I will attend to my duties now, _sir_."

And with that being her last words, she left the castle.

* * *

"You do know that Lord Nasher decides whether we are innocent or not?" Randar asked agitated.

"Oh please, Randar! Nevalle won't tell Nasher of such a little incident," Isabelle replied, while she brushed though her hair.

"Isabelle, you insulted him in the presence of noblemen and women. The man's pride has been hurt. You do know how much that means to a man, don't you?"

"Randar, would you please stop being such a….."

"A what?"

"You know what," Isabelle answered with a slight bite of irritation in her voice. She moved away from the mirror and looked at her clothes. They were all practical and as such were not proper for court.

"You should wear a dress," Randar suggested.

The awful look on Isabelle's face was priceless and the drow started to grin. "You are a woman, Isabelle. Wearing a dress will only make you look better."

"I will not discuss this with you, Randar. You're just seeking an opportunity to embarrass me in front of Nevalle," Isabelle said firmly.

"Yeah, sure! You in a dress, that's definitely embarrassing," the drow replied sarcastic. "I'll ask Duncan if he has one. I'm sure he'll figure something out."

"I did not give you permission…"

"See you later!" Randar said happily while he left her room. Isabelle felt an irrational anger inside her, and she knew it had something to do with her conversation with Nevalle. She had been very impulsive, but on the other hand, she would not take it back. It was the truth, and Nevalle needed to hear it.

She tried to picture herself in a dress, but since she hadn't wore one since she was a child, she failed. Isabelle sighed and looked outside, to the streets of the dock district. The people of the Backlake district were occupied by the upcoming trial, but those who lived in the docks couldn't care less about Randar's innocence. They tried to survive every day with the little things they got. They tried to escape the thieves and thugs who had once almost ruled the docks. The watch did their best, but safety in the docks was still poor. She looked down and thought about her own life. She had to struggle to survive as well, but she had been trained by the academy and as such was able to protect herself from bandits and other scum. She had been poor, but because of her strength and fighting skills she had been able to make money easily, which had eventually led her too West Harbor and Daeghun. Daeghun who had helped her grow up, who had helped her with her fears and anger.

"_In times like these, I miss you lady Aribeth. Your guidance is much needed now. You would know how to prove Randar 's innocence, you would have been able to show the truth of me to Nevalle and Nasher," _the young woman thought. _"I made friends, but the people I love are either dead, or think I'm dead. Why did they have to find you, Lady Aribeth? Why did they have to take you away from me? You were all that I had, and your lessons are still the only thing keeping me alive._"

The knock on her door distributed her thoughts.

"Yes," she murmured.

The door opened and Casavir entered. Surprised, Isabelle took a step towards him, but something in his body language made her freeze.

"Casavir? I haven't spoken to you since…" Her voice fell away not knowing how to finish.

"Yes, milady," the paladin responded. "You seem to be avoiding my presence. Randar as well seems to dislike the feelings I have for your."

"I do not… dislike them, Casavir. They only made me feel…odd," she immediately hated the way she had put it. _Odd_ was not the right word.

"Odd, milady? I felt then that you loved me too."

"Then you are mistaken," she stated firmly, but she could not look into his eyes and as such she did not convince him.

"Milady, I know you now. I know of your doubts and fears. You defended me in Castle Never and I want to sincerely thank you for that. Not many believe my story," the paladin continued, while he also took a step towards her.

"I had no choice but to accept it, to accept the awful truth," Her eyes met his and it was Casavir's time to freeze. The anger and disappointment he saw, made his heartache. His mind, however reasoned that the anger was not appointed to him, but towards Nevalle. It was Nevalle who had let her down, not him.

"You turned my world upside down, Casavir. You kissed me and I kissed you, while I have never kissed a man before. I had sworn that my lips would only be touched by those of Nevalle. Yet, you were able to make me forget my promise," the half elf continued. Her gaze had shifted back towards the window and it gave Casavir a chance to look at her closely.

There were still traces of the poison on her face. There were bags under her eyes and she still looked pale and fragile. But they way she stood before the window, so firmly, with such strength made him believe that the poison was completely gone. Isabelle ConDoin was back being her own self and he could see how she tried to build a wall around her, to protect herself from the feelings others gave her. She did it without knowing it, and it was that wall that he had seen falling down when she had laid in the bed at Port Llast.

"Milady, please, to not shut me out. I am here to help you, to take care of you," he pleaded.

She turned away from the window to face him and he saw a puzzled look upon her face. "I have no idea what you are taking about."

He walked towards her and she took a step back, in fear of what he would do. Too soon however he stood before her and his blue eyes made her knees buckle. She closed her eyes trying not to see the love inside his, but Casavir grabbed her hand and she could not resist the urge to touch him. She laid her hand softly upon his cheek and opened her eyes. Casavir, however, had closed his and she could see how the man enjoyed every moment of her touch.

"Oh Casavir," she whispered.

Hearing his name made him open his eyes and it was as if she stared down into heaven.

"_He can be the one; he would do everything for me…"_

But from the moment his lips touched hers, all her thoughts were gone….


	15. Chapter 15:A simple dress

"Who does she think she is?" Nevalle asked, irritated. "She just insults me and defends some fallen knight and doesn't even apologize for it. If she wasn't such a fine officer I would have arrested her!"

"On what grounds, Nevalle?" Callum asked. The dwarf had a soft smile upon his face and from Nevalle's point of view, Callum seemed to enjoy the treatment the young woman had given him.

"Because she has hurt your pride? I'm sure Nasher would love to hear that."

"You're supporting her," Nevalle stated, agitated. He passed back and forth through his office and murmured: "Defending Casavir. You think I had seen everything already!"

"Nevalle, stop pacing around like some frustrated kid. You were wrong, my friend. It's not because you're captain of the Nine that you can never be wrong. The council did not place a verdict upon Casavir. And he has saved her life," Callum reasoned.

Nevalle froze and stared at his old friend and comrade. Callum wore the same tunic as he did: the eye of Neverwinter, marking them as loyal knights of the city and Lord Nasher. They both were not armed. Nevalle's sword laid upon his desk and Callum had left his axe in the weapons room. Castle Never was protected by many knights. The chance of them being attacked was as good as zero.

Nevalle sighed and nodded softly.

"You're probably right, Callum. But she just makes me feel…"

"Weak?" Callum suggested.

Nevalle's eyes narrowed. "Confused is more the word that I would use. However, she's just an officer. After the trial I'll probably hear nothing about her anymore."

"That's what you believe," the dwarf said. He leaned against the wall and smiled softly: "What she has done in Old Owl Well, together with that young drow Randar is spectacular. They both did what no one else could: securing the emissary and destroying the leader of the orcs. Yet, she does not talk about it; she does not mention it, to anyone else. Any other knight would be taking advantage of the fact that Nasher owes him, but she…. She keeps such a low profile. If I hadn't been standing there behind the two of you, I wouldn't have believed your words!"

Nevalle walked to his desk and sat down. The evidence of the trial lay out before him and together with Callum they had studied them. This evidence was convincing enough for him, but then again, there wasn't much convincing to do. Callum and he knew that the Luskans were responsible. The problem was: how would they convince everyone else?

"Stop worrying, Nevalle. Sand is well suited for this kind of trials," Callum continued. He walked to the desk and placed both hands upon it. He looked at the young knight in front of him and shook his head.

"I have never seen you like this before, Nevalle. She has done something to you. Can you at least not tell me why she is so important to you?" the dwarf asked curious.

Nevalle looked up to his friend and answered the man's question: "She is not important to me. She reminds me of someone else, that's all."

Callum frowned. "I see. I hope you do not mean Isabelle Condoin?"

"That's exactly who I mean, Callum. She hasn't been out of my mind since officer Isabelle has arrived. Sometimes she reminds me of Isabelle Condoin, but other times she just so different."

Callum sighed and stood back up. "Listen Nevalle, why can't you let her go? The young girl is dead. I know how much you loved her, but don't you think it's time to move on? You should get yourself a wife. It'll make your life so much easier, trust me."

"I don't know if I could ever love someone else, Callum."

The sincerity in the man's voice touched Callum. He had never seen his friend like this. He had met Nevalle during training. The young knight who had stood before him had not been arrogant and naive like the other ones. Instead he had shown strength, loyalty and wisdom. He had recommended Nevalle to Nasher and the king had given the man the chance to grow in his knighthood.

When the other knights had visited the Moonstone Mask to look for some entertainment, Nevalle had studied in his room. Eventually Callum had went to him and had asked why he wasn't looking for "pleasure" as the rest of his friends had done. Nevalle had then told him the story of his young friend Isabelle ConDoin and Callum had immediately knew the importance of the death of the young child for Nevalle. He had tried to help his friend, caring the burden of such a grief, but had had no success.

Now, years later, the love and grief had only grown stronger in the young man. Never had he loved someone else and Callum feared Nevalle never would.

"Don't you think she wants you to move on?" Callum asked.

Nevalle shook his head and stood back up. "I don't want to move on, Callum. She means too much to me. She is the reason why I stand here before you today. If it was not for her I would have never become captain of the Nine," he reasoned.

"I see. Yet this woman, this Isabelle, seems to change something."

"No, she doesn't. She means nothing to me," Nevalle stated, with a harsh tone in his voice.

Callum nodded softly. "You need some rest, my friend. We all do. Let's go to sleep and in the morning things will look better for all of us."

"I hope you're right, Callum," Nevalle murmured.

He cleared his desk and then left the room. Before he closed the door however, he looked one last time at the evidence. _"I hope you didn't risk your life for nothing, Isabelle…"_

* * *

Isabelle felt how Casavir's arms surrounded her and felt how his hands moved over her body. She could feel the passion in his kisses and knew what he wanted. But was it what she wanted?

His hands lit a fire deep in her, but she didn't know whether it was lust or love. A sudden fear took control of her and she pushed Casavir aside.

She breathed heavily and saw the surprising look upon Casavir's face.

"Have I done something wrong, milady?" the paladin asked, worried.

She shook her head and tried to take control of the emotions running through her.

"I'm sorry… I just … I can't do this..." she whispered.

"I don't understand…" Casavir hesitated when he saw how pale Isabelle looked. He took a step towards her, but she moved away from him.

"Please don't come any closer. I know what you want and I can't give it to you…" Isabelle continued.

She wasn't looking at him, but was staring through the room, as if she was searching for an escape route.

"Milady, please. I need to know…." Casavir pleaded.

Isabelle looked at him and he saw a terrified look upon her face. For some reason she feared him. Or was it her emotions that she feared so much?

"Casavir, I can feel you love me sincerely and that you want to show your love to me, but you are going to fast. Nevalle has not left my mind yet. I can not love you if a part of me still loves him!"

The trembling in her voice made it clear to him how unsure she felt. He took a step back and nodded.

"I understand, Isabelle, more than you will ever know. I'll leave you alone now. I only want you to tell me when you are ready. I will wait for you, milady. Always."

He gazed one last time at her and than left the room.

From the moment the door closed, she covered her eyes with her hands. Tears kept falling down from her eyes and she could not stop them.

"_Nevalle...Nevalle__ why have you put me in this position? I can not stop loving you! No matter what you'll ever do, I'll always love you…"_

She didn't sleep much that night. If she closed her eyes, she saw Nevalle or Casavir. Her own heart did not know what to do. When the sun finally rose and lightened her bedroom, she laid there, with eyes wide open. She stood up and walked to the mirror. She looked awful. If Nevalle would see her now, he would think she was upset by what she had told him. Isabelle shook her head and smiled softly.

"_My dear Nevalle, what would you have done if you knew the truth? Would you welcome me home or would you call me __a traitor of Neverwinter? Would you not understand my methods? Would you leave me alone like you left Casavir alone? Would you see your world still black and white or would you finally notice how grey everyone is these days?" _she thought to herself._ "There is no answer for my questions. What is now is what is supposed to be. You are my superior now, and you follow my movements like no one has ever done before. Yet, somehow you can not see the truth. And it shines so brightly to you, my love."_

She stared at herself in the mirror and tried to lay her hair better. She only made it worse and her hand fell to her sides.

"_This trial will change everything, of that I am sure. I do not fear your verdict, Nevalle. I never have. I understand now what I have to do. I have to be as strong as Lady Aribeth. She wanted to save Neverwinter, save it from its own destruction. Now, I will follow her footsteps and I will try to save this beloved city as well. No, I will not betray you. I will try to heal you from the inside."_

A knock upon the door disturbed her thoughts and slightly irritated she murmured: "Yes, come in."

Randar stepped in the room and a surprised look appeared upon his face. He saw the bed had not been slept and saw the fatigued look upon his friend's face. "Have you slept at all, Isabelle?" he asked, surprised.

She shook her head.

"No, not at all. I couldn't fall asleep," she hesitated for a moment and then continued: "Casavir was here last night."

Randar's face darkened. "Why? He only hurts you, Isabelle. You shouldn't let him get to you this much."

"Don't be so patronizing, Randar. I'm quite capable of protecting myself," she answered harshly.

"Oh, is that so? Then why do you look so miserable?" Randar asked, sarcastic.

"I do not look miserable!" she snapped.

Her eyes were wide open and he could see a fire burning deep inside her, consuming every rational thought. He decided to change the subject, in the hope that it would change her behaviour.

"Are you ready for the trial?" he asked calmly.

Isabelle took a deep breath, closed her eyes to control her anger and nodded. "I think I am."

"Good, because I've asked Duncan to buy you a dress and this morning he brought me this."

Randar pulled up the dress that he had held in his arms all this time. In her blind anger, she had not seen it.

She gasped a bit and stared in wonder at the beautiful dress.

"My god, Randar. I can not wear this. It's for some noble person, and I am not noble…" she murmured.

The dress was navy and was trimmed with lace. The shoulders were padded and the dress was fairly low cut. Isabelle's hand went to the dress and a surprised look appeared upon her face.

"Is that silk?" she asked in wonder.

Randar nodded and smiled. Duncan had been right. The dress would take her mind off things.

"Come on, you have to wear it. I'll give you a couple of minutes…"

"A couple of minutes?" Isabelle interjected startled. "Are you out of your mind? I need an hour to get ready. I need to take a bath, wash my hair…"

While Isabelle kept talking and manoeuvring through the room with the dress in her hands, Randar had to grin. _"So I bet you are a lady now…"_

* * *

After an hour, Isabelle came down from the stairs and entered the common room of the Sunken Flagon. Her brown hair, which was rather lengthy, was now loose, instead of bound together like she always wore it. It curled around her face a bit and made her look younger than she was.

The first one to see her entrance was Casavir. He turned around and did not say a word. He just watched at she walked down. There was no need for words, Isabelle could clearly see how the man was taken aback by the view he saw.

Randar, who stood next to the paladin, just sneered. He blinked at Neeskha and she smiled back at him. He pointed towards the dress and than at Neeskha again and she finally understood what he meant. The shock on her face made his day and with a triumphant smile he shifted his gaze back towards Isabelle.

She however, stood still upon one of the steps. She had went pale and her hands trembled.

He followed her gaze and saw the reason. Nevalle had entered the inn and had frozen as well. In wonder the captain of the Nine stared at the half-elf. Nor Nevalle or Isabelle said a word. They both stared at each other and Randar could feel how a sudden tension hung in the air.

"Sir?" he asked, trying to permeate the tension.

Finally, Nevalle could tear his gaze from Isabelle and he looked at Randar. "You are all expected in court today. In one hour the trial will begin," the man said. The normal strength in his voice was gone. His voice was more a whisper and Randar had to listen carefully to understand the man's wishes.

"Thanks you for letting us now, Sir Nevalle," Isabelle answered. She descended from the stairs and Randar saw how the young woman had retrieved her strength. "We will be there."

Nevalle nodded. "You look…. very beautiful, milady," he said, while he looked at her.

Isabelle blushed and a faint smile appeared.

"Thanks you, sir," there was slight bit of hesitation in her voice and then she continued, "Sir, I want to apologize for my behaviour. It was unjust," Nevalle wanted to respond, but Isabelle hadn't had her say yet, "However; my friend Casavir has still done nothing wrong. I still believe in the truth of my words. I could have said it differently, of that I am sure, but the conclusion still remains the same."

Nevalle nodded and Isabelle surprised, shifted her gaze towards Randar.

"You are correct, milady," the knight answered, "I should not have said what I have said. Your life matters to me, and my emotions controlled my judgement. I am truly sorry."

Isabelle closed her eyes in disbelief and smiled softly. "Then all hope is not yet lost for you, sir," she whispered. Whether she was teasing him, or not, Nevalle could not say.

"We should get going, there's a lot we need to discuss first," Nevalle said.

They all nodded and grabbed their things. Before Isabelle left, Duncan grabbed her hand.

"He loves you, Isabelle. I know what's going on between you and Casavir. I suggested you stop it, right here and now," Duncan pointed in the Nevalle's direction and then continued: "He's the one for you. If you can not see that, you must leave the city."

After those mysterious words, he let her go and walked towards the bar. Isabelle, confused shifted her gaze back to the door and saw Casavir and Nevalle, both waiting for her. The tension between the two men was not reduced. She looked down and a sad expression covered her face.

"_Dear Casavir, they speak the truth… It is not possible…"_


	16. Chapter 16:Trial

Isabelle, Sand and Shandra were waiting anxiously for the start of the trial. Together with Sir Nevalle they had discussed the evidence and had been able to convince the knight that it was enough to prove Randar's innocence.

After judge Oleff had arrived, Randar had been told to leave until he was asked to return for the trial. Sand had explained them why: the young man had to give up all his weapons and had to swear he would not resort to magical methods to win the trial.

Torio had just arrived and had gazed at Isabelle for a while. Sand had tried to reassure her by telling Isabelle that Torio was just interested in who she was and that she had no idea that the woman standing in front of her was Isabelle ConDoin. However, Isabelle had been reluctant to agree with the wizard. Torio was quite unpredictable; you could never tell what was going to be her next move.

Sir Nevalle passed by them and he nodded at her, which made her smile softly. His apologize had meant much to her. It had brought her hope, something which was needed badly in this trial.

Sir Nevalle took his place next to Lord Nasher and finally the trial begun.

"Lord Nasher Alagondar, Defender of Neverwinter and Reverend Judge Oleff Uskar, Lord Justiciar of Tyr!" one of the knights shouted.

"Bring in the accused," Lord Nasher ordered. He didn't have to shout, for some reason everyone could understand the lord.

Isabelle's gaze shifted from Nevalle towards the entrance and she saw how Randar slowly entered the room, a little bit nervous but self assured of his innocence.

He took place next to her and once again, Isabelle saw a frown appear upon Torio's face.

"_Oh, what I would give to read her mind!" Isabelle thought frustrated. _

"Reverend Judge, let the trial commence," Lord Nasher continued.

"We are gathered here to determine the truth of the crime committed in the small village of Ember… its people slaughtered to the last man, woman and child," the judge started. "Under Try's guidance shall the truth of this matter be revealed – and justice delivered. Is the accuser here?"

Torio turned to face the judge and answered, with a slightly mocking tone: "I speak for those the accused slaughtered at Ember – and I am here to see that justice is carried out this day."

"I think the ambassador speaks out of turn. No guilty verdict has been issued," Randar interjected.

A serious expression covered his face and his believe in his own words was heard by the entire court.

"The dead of Ember speaks strongly enough of your guilt. How you can simply stand there after what you've done..," Torio's acting was perfect. She almost sounded sincerely touched by the death of some many of her own people.

Jude Oleff however, seemed to be blind to her acting, which was a good thing for Randar and his friends.

"The accused is correct, Ambassador – this trail had barely begun."

"Forgive me, Reverend Judge," Torio apologized, "I am afraid my conviction got the better of me."

"Any more slips of the tongue, Ambassador, and the court will not look favourably upon it," Nasher stated.

"Of course milord."

"Well done, Randar. You surprise me," Sand told the young man.

"Jeez, Sand, you almost sound sincerely surprised," Isabelle teased.

"And is the accused here? And her defender?" the judge asked.

"We are present," Sand answered, "and eager to bring the truth of this matter into Tyr's sight, Reverend Judge."

"Very well," the judge almost sounded pleased by Sand's words, "We now list the items presented by the accused in their defence, and they will be shown to the people of the court, Lord Nasher and held aloft for the eye of Tyr to see. First off…"

"Randar, if you've got any questions, ask them now. It may take a while for them to go though all of the evidence," Sand said.

"I don't know…," Randar suddenly sounded nervous. "She's more then I can handle I think."

"Don't let her get to you, Randar," Isabelle reassured the man, "She has a sharp tongue but as do we, because we carry the truth. And the truth will be hard to bear for her."

"I couldn't have said it differently," Sand replied with a sarcastic smile.

Torio was still watching Isabelle closely and it got on Isabelle's nerves. She wanted to say something about it, but Randar grabbed her.

"Don't say a word. Your ears are hidden behind your hair and she only has seen you wearing armour. It will be hard for her to recognize you."

"I hope you're right," Isabelle answered apprehensive.

"… and that is the evidence before us," the judge concluded.

"Perfect," Sand whispered, "Look at their faces – Torio 's got quite a task ahead of her. That little harpy, let's see her fly out this little trap."

The crowd did seem to choose Randar's side and Isabelle, who knew the importance of the feelings of the people who were presented at this trial felt relieved. At least there were smart people present.

"The accuser, Ambassador Torio Claven of Luskan, may now call your witnesses to the stand," Oleff continued.

"These pieces of … evidence, if that is what they _truly_ are, can easily be explained away. It may seem extensive, but our witnesses will tell a different story," Torio claimed.

"Did I hear some doubt in her words?" Sand whispered, while a triumphant sneer appeared.

Isabelle had to smile. She had forgotten how Sand loved to be right. Randar on the other hand decided to play along.

"Forgive me, Ambassador," he said with a soothing tone, "But are you speculating on the truth of the evidence?"

"Speculate? The _truth_ is what we are here to determine, everything is in question," Torio answered, and as such was able to save her skin. Randar, however, wasn't done just yet.

"Is it? You seemed quite certain of our guilt. Are you admitting that is also in question?" the young drown asked.

"Of course not, and I aim to prove it," Torio answered, self assured.

"Which is it, Ambassador? Are we guilty or not in your eyes? I am finding it difficult to find the truth in _your_ wordplay," Randar stated.

"I suggest you hold your tongue – I think you will want to hear what my witnesses have to say," Torio suddenly snapped.

"My, she had a temper," Sand whispered, "Well done, I am impressed."

"I understand that you wish to stall the witnesses about to speak, but there is really nothing more_ your_ wordplay can do to prevent it. In any event, let me call my first witness…" Torio kept silent for a moment to let her words linger in the minds of those present and then continued: "Unknown too many, the people of Ember were _not_ slaughtered to the last woman and child."

Randar closed his eyes in defeat.

"This can't be good," he murmured.

"I call on Alaine," Torio continued, "the last living resident of Ember, to speak on what she saw that fateful day."

Isabelle, Randar and the other saw how Alaine, nervously, entered the court. She was staring at her feet and in her farmers clothes she couldn't have looked worse. For some reason, this wasn't good for their case either, Isabelle knew.

"Alaine... thanks you for coming here," Torio said with a soothing tone, "I know how difficult it must be. But you realize that you are the only voice of Ember that survived that terrible tragedy. Now… please, tell the court what you saw."

"I…I saw the accused… there at Ember… she … killed them all…" Alaine answered, her voice filled with emotion.

"Alaine… no," Shandra whispered.

"Shandra, can you say anything?" Randar pleaded.

"Look, when you get the chance, ask her if I would ever travel with someone who would do that- and where we were when it occurred."

"This isn't good. We need to change the course of the river streaming from her eyes, or we're all going to hang," Sand whispered, slightly worried.

"Let me handle it," Isabelle said towards Randar.

"This woman is lying!" the half elf sudden yelled. "This is a Luskan trick!"

"Lying? Lying?" Alaine shouted in disbelief, "I saw my friends, my family…"

"Not only that," Torio interjected, "but must you always invoke Luskan 's name when things are against you and your friends?"

"When Luskan's to blame for what happened and why we're all in this court, yes!" Isabelle stated.

"Do either of you even care about what I have to say?" Alaine asked, completely shocked by the change of the Ambassador's behaviour. "What I have to say about Ember? This isn't about Luskan or Neverwinter or your foolish politics! It's about my village- a village that was whipped out and its people killed!"

Torio suddenly realised her mistake, she was loosing her witness.

"I… I am sorry, Alaine, forgive me. Please, tell us what you saw," she implored.

Alaine took a deep breath and than started over again.

"All those people… and they had no weapons, they had no way of fighting back, but ... but..."

"But the accused slaughtered them all, did he not?" Torio complemented.

"Yes. I…I… saw it all," Alaine responded, "I took refuge in Port Llast… there was nowhere left for me to go."

"You are safe now, Alaine," the soothing tone of the Ambassador was perfect, "and the accused can not harm you here."

Torio turned to face Lord Nasher and Oleff and continued:

"What more proof is needed – we have a witness, a witness that _saw_ the accused perform the deed. Perhaps we should move on to the sentence now, the accused 's guilt is plain."

"Wait, I have some questions for her first," Randar hastily interjected.

"Of course," Torio replied, with a triumphant tone, "Please… the trap has already closed, there is no squirming out of it now."

"Alaine, do you know this woman here, Shandra?" Randar asked.

"You know I do," Alaine answered, more assured this time, "You brought her to Port Llast."

"Can you speak to her character? Is she a good person? A friend?"

"Yes, I know her well, as a matter of fact. She stopped in Ember during trade season, not once, but many times."

"And do you know that she has been travelling with me for some time?"

"No… No, I did not know that," the surprising tone in Alaine's voice was reassuring.

"Reverend Judge, I fail to see where this line of questioning is going…" Torio interceded, with a played tired tone.

"Shandra here was travelling with me when Ember was attacked. Why would your friend do that?" Randar rapidly asked.

"Alaine, listen to me, something's wrong – whoever did what they did at Ember, it wasn't who you think it was. I would _know,"_ Shandra implored.

"Enough! The accused has only one counsel, and only he shall speak to the w-"Torio snapped.

"Oh, Ambassador, I freely forfeit the right to question the witness when Shandra here is speaking – I really have no choice," Sand answered pleased.

"Alaine, we weren't even at Ember when it happened – or anywhere near there. Are you _sure_ you saw us?" Shandra asked.

"I … I think I did. Or… well, someone who looked very much like the accused," Alaine answered, not completely sure.

"What?" Torio shouted.

"You heard her, Ambassador. I have no more questions... but I am sure _you_ do, Torio," Randar replied, triumphantly.

After that the courtroom became more and more assured of Randar's innocence and it couldn't have pleased Isabelle more to see how Torio bit the dust.

When it was finally there turn to ask for witnesses, Sand asked Sir Callum. A wise choice, since both Randar as well as Isabelle had earned the man's trust.

"Lord Callum," Sand started, "None can doubt your service and loyalty to Neverwinter, your successful defence of our sovereign lands. You have met the accused before, have you not?"

"Yes, yes. Both him and Officer Isabelle," Isabelle closed her eyes in a moment. Why did he have to call out her name? "..were a great help to me in defeating the orcs bands at Old Owl Well in earlier months. Were it not for their assistance, the Well would now be held by orcs," the loyal member of the Nine answered.

"The soldiers of Neverwinter and the realm itself owe a deep debt of gratitude to her, and it is a travesty that these foul charges have been levied against him."

"Thank you, Lord Callum. We are ever grateful to hear the words of one of the Nine," Sand replied, with a slight hind of sarcasm.

"As are the people of Luskan," Torio complemented. "Tell me Lord Callum, you say you met the accused and officer _Isabelle _in Old Owl Well, did you not?" Isabelle went pale.

"She knows who I am. I have to get out.., Sand!" Isabelle whispered, while she gazed towards Nevalle, scared of what he would say.

"You can not leave. It will make her win this trail for sure," Sand snapped, "You must stay!"

"I did," Callum answered.

"The fact that the young Lieutenant was present is of course, normal. But why was Officer Isabelle present? I can not believe Neverwinter would send more than one officer to secure the safety of the emissary."

"I… thought she was sent there…" Callum answered, while his gaze shifted towards Isabelle.

"He is correct, Torio," Isabelle stepped in to help the knight, "I was sent there together with Randar. I am sure Captain Brelaina will reassure you of that. We can call upon her as a witness for that, if such thing is truly needed."

"I see, I see. Such thing is not needed," Torio fell silent for a moment and then continued.

"Lord Callum. I have heard you express that the charges of this court are a "travesty", and that they are unwarranted."

"That is true, I feel the charges are unfounded," Callum replied.

"Is it because they are given by Luskan?" Torio asked innocently.

"Luskan has much to gain by casting down heroes of Neverwinter. Do I trust that Luskan brings such charges in good faith? I do not, nor do I trust your motives, Ambassador."

"Heroes of Neverwinter?" Torio repeated. "Of whom are you speaking, Sir Callum. Randar or Officer Isabelle?"

"The both of them of course, both she and him have proved their loyalty towards Neverwinter by defeating the orcs," Callum replied, slightly angry.

"What would I tell you if your hero is not a hero?"

"What are you implying, Ambassador? We are sick of your games," Lord Nasher interjected, with a tired tone.

"Games, milord? No, these are not games. Before you, stands one of the greatest traitors of Neverwinter, Isabelle ConDoin!"

After that statement everyone fell silent and Isabelle could feel hundred eyes staring at her. She swallowed and looked at Sand for help. He however, did not know how to reject this.

"What did you say, Torio?" Lord Nasher whispered, completely taken a back.

"Ask him or her, they both will declare that I speak the truth because in this court the both of them have sworn to tell it," the triumphant tone felt like a dagger, stuck into Isabelle's heart.

"Officer Isabelle, does Torio speak the truth?" Lord Nasher asked surprised.

Isabelle turned to face both Nevalle and Nasher and she saw how pale the two men looked.

"Yes, I am Isabelle ConDoin, student of Lady Aribeth."

The chaos after that was overwhelming but Isabelle did not hear it. She would hardly remember anything which happened after that. Yet one thing would never be forgotten.

Nevalle took out his sword and pointed towards her:

"Arrest her! Arrest the traitor of Neverwinter!"


	17. Chapter 17:Arrested and betrayed

In disbelief Isabelle stared at Sir Nevalle. Did he really just say what she had heard? Two guardsmen grabbed her arms and pushed her towards the exit of the courtroom.

"Wait!" Randar shouted suddenly. "She saved all of you many times before! She is not a traitor of Neverwinter, she is a true hero!"

Both Nevalle and Nasher gazed at the young man. Nevalle looked pale and his sword's arm trembled. The lord rose from his seat and walked towards Isabelle.

"Why have you come back? Have you come to destroy Neverwinter? Have you come to take revenge for your mentor 's death?" he asked, his voice a mere whisper instead of the strong voice he normally used.

"No, milord. If that was truly my desire, you have died long ago…" Isabelle replied. Her eyes were filled with tears and he saw fear and anxiety instead of anger and hatred.

"She speaks lies!" Torio snapped. "I have captured her, a year ago. Her thoughts were filled with hatred towards Neverwinter and his king, Lord Nasher!"

Everyone turned to face the Luskan ambassador. Isabelle could feel the commotion of the courtroom. There was no one here who was absolutely sure that she was a traitor. It gave her courage, the courage to survive all of this.

"And why did you capture her?" Lord Nasher asked, this time back in control of things.

"She is no enemy of Luskan! You have no right to imprison someone…"

"Oh, but I do, milord," Torio replied triumphantly. "She was on Luskan' lands and as such she has to follow our rules, our laws."

"I never broke them!" Isabelle spit. "You lie! And now you think you can bring down a true hero of Neverwinter. Someone who has put his life in danger to protect those who live behind the city walls of Neverwinter!"

"Is that so? The mage who read your thoughts still lives, my dear," You could hear the angle in Torio's words. "It will be easy for me to bring him here and to show them your memories, your thoughts, your secrets."

Isabelle swallowed. There had been times when her thoughts were occupied with revenging her mentor's death. During that time she was captured by Torio and those thoughts would not help her here. She saw the doubt in the eyes of Nasher and knew her life lay in his hands. But that was not her major concern. She could only think of Nevalle's words, who had hurt her so much.

"Take her to the prison cells," Nasher ordered. "We will decide her fate later. Now we must conclude this trial."

The guards tried to manoeuvre her towards the exit, but Isabelle refused to cooperate.

"Milord, please let me stay. I need to hear the verdict of this trial. I have worked so hard to ensure that this man, this young, loyal servant of Neverwinter is found innocent," she pleaded.

Lord Nasher did not answer and he turned around and walked towards his throne.

"This young man," he began, "has shown true loyalty. However, it is important to remind myself after hearing this testimony, that this is not about Luskan and Neverwinter… but about the people of Ember. As much as it pains me to say it, there is not enough to declare the accused innocent of the crime. I give the accused to Luskan, to be given Low Justice in accordance with our treaty."

"What?" Isabelle and Shandra shouted.

"I was a fool to expect change in Neverwinter!" Isabelle continued, angry, "It hasn't changes at all. It only sees its own truth and it kills and murders innocent people to protect itself. Just like you condemned my innocent mentor, Lady Aribeth, you now have condemned one of my friends. I will never forget this, Lord Nasher! Never!"

"I suggest you keep silent, Isabelle ConDoin," Nevalle's voice was a cold as ice, and it broke Isabelle's strength. A tear fell down from her face and she searched Sand for help. Not to save her life, but to save that of Randar. Sand saw her look, recognized it for what it was and stepped in to save the young drow.

"I invoke the right of appeal, the right of trial by combat. It is still on the Neverwinter law books, is it not, Reverend Judge?"

"What is this?" Torio asked, agitated, "Justice has been served, and now you wish to debate it with violence? How Neverwinter of you. But I believe the Reverend Judge will see this ploy for what it is. Justice has already been served in this court, I th…"

"The accused has the right," the judge stated.

"Don't worry," Randar snapped, "I was planning to go out fighting anyway, trust me."

"This is ridiculous. I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Torio said, frustrated.

But Isabelle hadn't heard that last one. After Sand had had his say, they had brought her to the cells. There she sat, silently crying and mourning the fate of her friend. Footsteps made her look up and she saw Nevalle walking towards her prison.

She rose from the bench she sat on and waited for the knight. Nevalle stopped right in front of the cell door and looked at Isabelle. His face did not show his emotions and where she used to read his mind like a book, it now was a mystery to her.

"Hello Nevalle," Isabelle whispered.

"Do not say my name," the knight snapped. "You do not deserve it. Why have you lied to me? The only reason could be to betray Neverwinter all over again."

"You want to know my reasons?" Isabelle asked. Nevalle nodded softly.

The half elf closed her eyes for a minute and then whispered: "It was you, Nevalle. You made me lie, because I was afraid of what you would think of me. I did not know what they had told you about me so I decided it would be safer for me to lie about my identity."

Nevalle did not know how to reply and she saw doubt appear. It gave her hope and a weak smile appeared.

"Nevalle, have you forgotten me? Have you forgotten my beliefs and faith in this nation? Have you forgotten... us?"

"Us? You're suppose to be dead, Isabelle. My father saw you dying."

"How curious," Isabelle said sarcastic, "Your father saw me running away. He saw me survive."

She walked back to the bench and sat down.

"You lie. My father…"

"Your father, Nevalle, is not the man you think he was." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Why do you say such things? My father was a brave and loyal knight. You and he weren't on good terms but to besmirch his memory like this…"

She could, however, hear the doubt in his words. She shook her head and whispered:

"There are other people who know the truth as well. Ask them and then return and judge me again."

After that she lay down and closed her eyes, leaving Nevalle alone with his thoughts.

A couple hours later, Isabelle had another visitor. This time it was someone who believed in her, someone who would try everything to save her. It was Casavir.

"Milady, are you alright?" the paladin asked worried.

"Yes, I'm fine," Isabelle answered while she walked towards her cell door. Casavir reached out his hand and she grabbed it. It felt good to feel someone who knew the lies told about her.

"Why have you come, Casavir?" she asked curious.

"To see for myself if the rumours were true."

"Which rumours?" Isabelle asked, surprised.

The paladin smiled softly and answered: "The rumours that you were being tortured and that you survived all of it by using dark magic."

Isabelle had to laugh. The thought alone was so… idiotic. Fear was a powerful enemy, she could see that now.

"Is there no one who believes me?"

"I believe you, milady, and the rest of us too. There are nobles and knights who do not believe you are a traitor. I know that Captain Brelaina is pleading for your life this very moment, together with Marshall Cormick. They both speak very highly of you and they know that you have served Neverwinter loyally and well. The fact that you risked your life for lieutenant Roe, for example, speaks for your loyalty," the paladin answered, assured.

Isabelle sighed and let his hand go. She walked through her cell and Casavir saw how her hands trembled. She was scared. Scared of the future, scared of Nevalle, scared of everyone who believed she was a traitor.

"I should have told him from the beginning. Now everything can be twisted and turned so that every move I have made suddenly is a move towards destroying Neverwinter."

"Milady, do not see it like that. You have done the right thing. There is nothing you can change about that. Now you must have faith in Neverwinter and in Lord Nasher," Casavir replied, while he grabbed the bars with his hands.

Isabelle still wore the beautiful blue dress and although it was dirty, she still looked beautiful.

"Has Nevalle been here yet?" the paladin asked, curious.

"Yes, I couldn't make him believe me. I never thought he of all people would arrest me. Really, it's like a nightmare and I'm just waiting till someone will wake me."

Isabelle started crying and Casavir, frustrated, tried to break the cell door. He failed and sighed.

"Milady, do not cry. Please, have faith. Both you and Randar will prevail."

"Randar! Is he okay?" Isabelle asked worried.

Casavir nodded.

"Yes, he's undergoing the Rite of Tyr as we speak. He seemed nervous, but on the other hand the anger he feels because of the injustice of the trial, makes him stronger. I think he will succeed in his mission. He will defeat Lorne."

"Do you think I will be able to see him before he has to fight Lorne? Just In case something bad happens, I want to say goodbye to him," Isabelle whispered, while she stood still.

"I will do what I can, milady. Be sure of that. Wait here and have faith, good always wins,"

After that the paladin left her and she was alone again.

In the morning Nevalle arrived again.

"Isabelle, I have had a visit of Casavir. He asked if you could see Randar before he has to fight Lorne. Since I truly believe in the innocence of the young man, I will grant you this. I know you care deeply for him and if he might fail, I do not wish to see you carry such a burden as well," the knight said, a hint of emotion in his voice.

"Thank you, very much, Nevalle. This means a lot to me," Isabelle answered. Her eyes were red and swollen, she had cried all night and Nevalle could feel how his anger was fading. He opened the cell door and offered her a hand which she grasped and with a soft smile she walked past him.

During their way towards the temple, Nevalle kept silent. Isabelle, who did not know what to say, decided to say nothing as well. When they finally entered the temple, they were allowed to see Randar together with Sir Grayson.

When the door opened, Isabelle could see how Randar stood before the statue. She forgot the presence of the two knights standing next to her and she rand towards the young drow.

Randar surprised, smiled and hugged her.

"Oh my god, Isabelle, I thought I would never see you again!" the young drown shouted.

"You thought wrong. Casavir has made this possible. We both owe him big time," Isabelle answered, with a smile upon her face.

"It is time," Nevalle interfered, "Torio… and Lorne await us on the field."

Randar nodded softly and let Isabelle go. She squeezed in his hands and then said:

"Lorne is a thorough fighter, but so are you. Keep your lessons in mind, Randar and you will win. Believe in yourself and then justice will finally be shown. I will be there. Maybe not physically but know that my thoughts are with you and that I have faith in you,"

"Thank you, Isabelle," Randar replied simply.

Nevalle gazed at her and then showed the young man out. Before he left as well he murmured:

"You may watch, while you stand next to me. I believe you will not try to escape, I ensured Nasher of that."

"Thanks you, Nevalle. I swear to you, I will not try to escape," Isabelle answered.

"Then let's go. It is time to see justice done."


	18. Chapter 18:A golden cell

While Isabelle walked behind Nevalle, she gazed at the people who surrounded the arena. Most of them were nobles, but she saw a couple of people from the docks. People like Edario, who knew Randar and her and respected everything they had done for them in the docks. Amongst the knights, she saw Sir Callum and amongst the soldiers, she saw captain Brelaina and Marshall Cormick. It made her smile and her hope rose, while the distance between her and the arena shortened. Nevalle, who saw her smile, frowned.

"This is not time for happiness, Isabelle. Randar faces an awful foe. He might not survive."

"You're a nice one to talk to," Isabelle replied sarcastic, "No matter what you think, I have reason to believe that Randar will prevail."

Nevalle's gaze shifted from Isabelle towards the arena and they both saw how Randar stood waiting, surrounded by Shandra and Grobnar.

"I hope you are right, Isabelle. I truly believe in that young man, but you haven't made it easier for him."

"What? Are you implying that this is my entire fault?" Isabelle asked, surprised, "Well, I should have known. Neverwinter knights have always seen everything in black and white."

"What do you know of the knights of Neverwinter?" Nevalle asked harsh, "You know nothing of me, nor of Neverwinter. For all I know, you have been hiding for years outside these walls. How can you condemn someone if you haven't been with them?"

"I don't have to be, Nevalle. The moment they executed Lady Aribeth…"

"We both know how bad Nasher felt about that," Nevalle reasoned, "Your _death_ was something very hard, for all of us."

Isabelle stopped to face Nevalle and she grabbed his hand. Immediately two knights grabbed her and pulled her away. But Nevalle held his hand up and they let her go immediately.

"There is no need to be this harsh. I am certain Isabelle means me no harm," the knight stated.

Angry, Isabelle turned away from him and walked further. Her footsteps were firm and Nevalle could see how angry she felt; he had to smile. Deep down inside of himself he felt pride. She had become a great warrior and sorceress. No matter how long she had stayed away from him, she was still Isabelle ConDoin. She was still loved by her friends and when he saw how devoted Randar and the others were to her, he felt jealousy. They had been there for her and Randar probably would have seen her grow up together with him. The fact that he had missed out on so much of her life, made his heart ache. However, his duty for Neverwinter came first and although he doubted Torio's words, he had no choice but to arrest her. Lady Aribeth's was Isabelle's mentor and many people were starting to believe that this young woman was a tool for the once loved elf. Even in death, Aribeth would be able to destroy Neverwinter. Yet, somehow, there was doubt. Isabelle could have easily wiped out the City Watch, yet she chooses to help him. And all the times she had been close to Nasher and him, she had never tried to kill them. It was a mystery and he was glad he wasn't the one to sort it out.

When they entered and neared Nasher's throne, he saw how Isabelle started to walk more slowly. He saw how she stared at Randar's enemy, Lorne Starling, who was waiting outside the arena. Isabelle clenched her hands into fists and looked down. He saw a tear falling, and suddenly he grabbed her hand.

"Do not despair just yet, Isabelle..."

"It is not for Randar that I weep, Nevalle. That man, standing outside the arena who wants to kill Randar, is an old friend. Lorne Starling is the brother of one my best friends, Bevil Starling. His mother thinks he died in battle during the Luskan war, yet now he stands there, on the side of Luskan. How can he betray his own family like this? And how can I tell his mother of his fate?"

"I do not have the answer for your questions, Isabelle. If he indeed fought side by side with us, it is a strange fate indeed. Perhaps Torio can shed more light on the situation," Nevalle reasoned.

Isabelle nodded softly and took her place, behind him. On the other side of the throne, she saw Sir Callum and he smiled softly at her. She felt warmth going through her body and she smiled as well. Apparently not all of the nine believed Torio's words…

Finally Randar and Lorne entered the arena. Grobnar must have been able to sing a song for Randar, cause the young drow had a spell over him, Iron Skin.

"Is the accuser of her champion here?" Nasher asked.

"We are here," Lorne answered firmly.

"Is the accused or her champion here?"

"The accused is here and ready," Randar stated.

"What takes place in this field here today shall resolve the crime of the razing of the village of Ember and the death of its people," Judge Oleff started, "Torio Claven, ambassador of Luskan, has accused one in the service of Neverwinter. Sand, the defender of the accused has called for a trial by combat to resolve this matter."

The judge went silent for a moment before continuing: "Acting on her behalf is her champion, Lorne, who will fight in her stead. We will call upon Tyr to help us settle this matter. Tyr 's judgement shall come forth – through blade and strength, through balance… and resolve."

Randar and Lorne both turned around and walked towards the end of the arena. After arriving there, they both turned and Lorne ran straight towards the young drow. Randar however stood there, waiting for him. His feet stood firmly on the ground and Isabelle felt proud of the young man. His courage was shown plainly and she could feel how the people around her hoped that that young man would survive. The first blow Lorne gave was a hard one but Randar defend himself easily.

They both tried to hit each other a couple of times, but it was easily seen that the both of them had met their match.

"You cannot defeat me!" Lorne shouted, but you could hear a tremble in his voice. The man wasn't sure of his strength anymore and Isabelle hoped Randar could hear that too.

The young drow hit Lorne hard and the man injured his swords arm, but Lorne wasn't defeated, instead the wound made him fight harder and Randar had to step back.

"Randar, don't forget the potions!" Sand yelled from the other side of the arena.

"Right!" the young drown yelled.

He started to run away from Lorne and Isabelle saw how he went through his pockets in search of something. Finally he found it, drank it and suddenly he was gone.

"What trick is this? Come out and show yourself!" Lorne shouted.

Suddenly he got hit from behind and fell too the ground.

"Invisibility!" Lorne shouted, in fear, "Do you think this will help you?"

The berserker stood up and slashed around with his sword. It didn't help however and Randar hit him again. After a couple of hits, suddenly Randar wasn't able to hurt Lorne anymore.

Isabelle stepped forward and yelled: "It's a Deathless Frenzy! Run, it will wear off after a couple of minutes!"

Randar took this advice and ran away, the invisibility potion was wearing off and Lorne could see the young man again. He ran after him and if it hadn't been a trial by combat, it would have looked funny.

"You can't stop me! Cut me a thousand times, and I'll still be at your throat!" Lorne yelled triumphantly.

Randar just kept running and ignored Lorne.

"Stay still, damn you!" Lorne yelled, frustrated.

"Is that what you want?" Randar asked, " Fine!"

He turned around and hit Lorne in surprise. The Frenzy, luckily had worn off and Lorne fell, defeated on the ground.

"You.. You think you've won?" Lorne whispered, "You've won _nothing_. Garius lives. He seeks your death – and you will not be able to stop him. So go on – kill me. If you have the courage," Lorne taunted.

"I have abided by the terms of this combat, and will continue to do so," Randar stated, while he putting his sword away.

"There is no law, not here, not anywhere," Lorne continued, "You are a fool. I will _never_ be punished for what I did at Ember… and no law, no decree, will _ever_ erase the stain I've placed on your name. Even in defeating me, you have achieved no victory. The people of Ember are still dead."

"I will not give you the reprieve of an easy death. Return to your home in disgrace," Randar replied harsh.

He then turned around and faces Nasher.

"Justice has been served," Nasher said, with a slight hind of triumphant in his voice, "The Arcane Brotherhood of Luskan is to leave the city of Neverwinter within three days time, and they are not permitted within our walls again, by royal decree. The possessions of the champion of the Luskan ambassador, Lorne, are to become the property of the accused. And ambassador," Nasher turned to face Torio, who looked rather pale. "You now have much to answer for!"

"To the accused," Nasher continued, "I believe you are in need of a well- deserved rest. Please return to the Sunken Flagon- this is a command from your Lord, soldier of Neverwinter!"

Isabelle wasn't able to congratulate him, but Randar had seen her smile and knew that she was proud of him. That was enough, for now. Yet, another task waited already. Since she had helped to clear his name, he would now do the same. He had found someone as devoted as he was, Casavir and Neeskha who had been friends with Isabelle from the beginning had decided to help them as well. The task, however, was not easy, since lots of it was buried in the past. A part from Casavir, there was no one who had seen the truth and since the paladin wasn't completely welcomed in Neverwinter, his story wouldn't be much of a help at all.

They wanted to start in the Neverwinter Archives to find anything about Lady Aribeth who could shed light on her betrayal, but before they were able to leave for the Black Lake District, Wolf arrived with a message.

"You're a tough one to catch!" the boy said, while he gasped a bit.

"Got a message for you, from that Aldanon fellow."

"And here I thought I'd be getting a break," Randar replied, sarcastic, but he smiled.

"Came in here all rattled, he did, mumbling about some silver shard. Said he needed to talk to you right quick," the boy continued.

"When was this?" Randar asked curious.

"Two days ago, maybe. Dory tried to get to you, but those snobby old priests chucked her out."

"I'd better pay Aldanon a visit, then," Randar stated.

In the mean time Isabelle was back in her cell. She was pacing up and down in it, while she was going through all of her options. She could break out, using her magic, but that wouldn't help at all. She could ask Casavir to plead for her case, but the paladin was a fallen knight, so that wouldn't help either. Her only hope was to convince Nevalle, who, luckily, was the right-hand of Nasher. As such he would be able to convince the Lord of her innocence.

Yet, how did she convince Nevalle? Isabelle froze when she heard footsteps. For some reason she was set in a prison far away from other prisoners. She liked it though, because they were rough men, true gangsters while she was innocent.

In front of her cell door, Nevalle appeared.

"You certainly can't stay away from me too long, huh?" Isabelle asked teasingly. She smiled softly at him and Nevalle looked away.

"Lord Nasher has ordered that you would be freed from this cell…"

"Freed? Am I found innocent?" Isabelle asked, hopeful.

She walked at the door herself and stood face to face with the one man she had loved so long.

"No, Isabelle," Nevalle answered, "You are to be imprisoned in one of the rooms upstairs. You can walk freely in the castle, with me as your guard, but you can not leave."

Isabelle frustrated, hit the bars of her cell door.

"What kind of stupidity is this? I did nothing wrong! Why can't you people believe me!" Isabelle shouted.

Nevalle sighed, opened the cell door and showed her the way out. She walked with him to her new _cell_ and said nothing. When they were there, Nevalle opened the door and Isabelle walked in, curious what she would find in there.

The room was nice. It had a large bed, some closets and a great window, with a view to some of the streets of Black Lake District. She turned around to face Nevalle, but saw that the man had already closed the door and had left her alone.

"So, is this how it is going to be then? I, a prisoner in a golden cage and you, my guard, my protector. Well fine with me, but you will find out that I am not someone to mourn my fate. Mark my words, Sir Nevalle, before this week is over, you will love me again!" She told the walls with a hint of a smile.


	19. Chapter 19:Betrayed again

During the night, Isabelle searched the entire room for a way out, but found none. That wasn't such a surprise. Nevalle had made it very clear to her that escaping was not option.

She eventually had gone to bed, but hadn't fallen asleep. When Nevalle arrived in the morning, he found her lying on top of the bed, with her eyes closed, but obviously awake.

"Don't tell me," the knight started, "You haven't slept at all?"

Isabelle nodded, but kept lying down. She was curious what he would do. Would he go to her and ask if everything was alright? Or would he ignore her and guard her all day?

Nevalle walked towards the window and looked outside.

"It is such a beautiful day. What a pity that you can't enjoy it," he said.

Since she couldn't see his face, she couldn't determine whether he meant what he said or not. She eventually stood up, since Nevalle hadn't come to her, and put on her boots. Nevalle in the mean time had shifted his gaze from the window towards her and a strange expression covered his face. Was it love? She could not tell. When her boots were finally on, she walked towards him and pointed at the window.

"You're not going to let me out?" she asked curious.

"No. Lord Nasher has ordered you to stay in the castle and I will make sure you'll do just that," the knight stated. He walked passed her and went to the door.

"You can, however, walk freely in the castle. For now, we will go to Nasher. He's interested in speaking you."

"I see," Isabelle murmured, "What if I don't follow you?"

"Then I'll drag you to him," Nevalle replied without emotion.

"You wouldn't!"

"Trust me, Isabelle, I would. Nasher means a lot to me and I'm loyal to him. If he orders me to bring you to him then I will do just that. And now, be silent and follow me," Nevalle concluded.

He walked through the door, held it open and waited for her. Isabelle bit her lip and in frustration shook her head. She walked through the door, but kept her eyes on the ground. She would not let him see how angry she felt about the treatment they gave her.

Suddenly he grabbed her arm.

"This … wasn't the way I imagined…," he struggled with his words, and Isabelle, surprised, looked up to see his face. "I thought you were truly dead. Can you tell me why you haven't come to me? Why haven't you …?"

He went silent and let her go. She saw the inner fight between his duty and his love for her, but didn't know how to help him. His normal serious expression appeared again and harshly he pushed her forward.

"Wait, I can give you the answers and it will help you. Please, I never meant to hurt anyone," she pleaded.

Nevalle froze and doubt covered his face. She knew what was going through him right now. After all, she had been there before, when Casavir had told her his story. But she hadn't judged him just yet. She would give him the benefit of the doubt, even now, even when he was the one who had arrested her.

"We need to go to Nasher first. After that, I will listen to you. You have that right," Nevalle said, without the usual strength in his voice.

Isabelle nodded in agreement and the both of them went to the throne room. There Nasher was waiting for them, in his golden armour and with his crown firmly put upon his head. He had always looked and sounded like a king, and Lady Aribeth had always spoken highly about him. Yet, that same man had condemned Aribeth to death. It was a duality that now existed as well. But the question was: would he this time choose her side?

Slightly nervous she bowed for Lord Nasher and then looked up to face him. She kept silent and waited for Nasher to begin. He, however, left her in doubt a little while longer. Finally he rose from his throne and walked towards her. Nevalle, who had taken his rightful place next to the king, approached Isabelle with Nasher.

"Why have you returned?" Nasher asked.

Isabelle swallowed and then answered nervously:

"I have returned to find and face the truth."

"The truth is something very hard to find, Isabelle ConDoin. Many people search it, yet few find it," Nasher replied, while he paced through the throne room. Isabelle, however, stood still and followed the king with her eyes. Nevalle as well, had stopped moving. Curious, he stared at Nasher. It seemed that he had not expected the lord to say such thing.

"Nevalle, will you leave us for a moment?" Nasher suddenly asked.

The lord finally stood still and his gaze had shifted to his most loyal knight. Nevalle, a bit taken a back, nodded and with a last look at Isabelle, he left the throne room.

"He doesn't know, Isabelle," the lord continued. Nasher walked back to his throne and sat down. He covered his face with his hands for a moment and then looked at her.

"His father told me you were still alive. He told me you tried to kill him and that he had tried to defend himself. I did not believe him," Nasher concluded.

"I see," Isabelle answered simply. She moistened her lips and then said: "Yet you choose to keep the truth hidden," she stated, while she tried to hide her anxiety.

Nasher didn't answer immediately. He stared at his hands for a moment and Isabelle knew that the king as well did not know what to do. He probably hadn't expect her back and had eventually thought that the lie would cause no harm, while the truth could turn his city upside down.

"Milord, I understand you, more then you know. Yet, I can not forget this, nor forgive it. If it was only my life you had altered, then I would have kept the lie. But Nevalle's life has changed so much because of my death. He doesn't know the truth of his father; he doesn't know that his father almost was a murderer!" Isabelle stated.

Her voice had become more and more loud and some of the knights who guarded Lord Nasher made nervous movements. The lord however smiled, and as such soothed his men.

"It isn't black and white, Isabelle. That boy was shocked enough already by the death of someone he loved. Making him lose his faith in his father would mean losing his faith in this city and in his knighthood. I could reply as well that the fact that you ran away, doesn't look go for you either. If you had went straight to me, the matter could have been solved easily," Nasher reasoned.

A blush appeared upon the half elf's face. Isabelle knew that Nasher had spoken truly, yet it was hard for her to hear it.

"I see you are wise, Isabelle ConDoin. What will you do know? Will you tell Nevalle the truth and make him betray me? Or will you keep the lie…"

"You think I would lie to protect the one man I hate so much?" Isabelle interjected, "You are mistaken, milord. Nevalle has a right to know the truth. He will not hate you, nor will he betray his duty. I have seen how much he cared for this city and for you. He will not leave you. It wasn't his father who had made him fight. It was me! My death made him a knight, made him your right hand."

"That can be true, Isabelle. But we do not know this for sure," Nasher replied with a frown upon his face.

"For now, I place you under his guard. You cannot leave this castle, but you are free to explore it. I would suggest you do just that," Nasher concluded.

And with that being his last words, he left the throne room. Immediately Nevalle came back in and he frowned when he saw that Lord Nasher had already left.

"I suppose you had a fertile conversation?" he asked curious.

"You could say that, Nevalle," Isabelle answered with a sigh. "So now you have to take me back?"

Nevalle nodded.

"Will you answer my questions?" the captain of the Nine asked, while he showed her out.

Isabelle nodded softly, but knew deep inside her that his question would not be answered to his satisfaction.

"Why are you not telling me the truth about your departure? What happened that night of the execution?" Nevalle asked agitated.

His brown eyes showed how much he wanted to know the truth and Isabelle had to smile.

"You haven't changed much, do you know that?" Isabelle avoided the question, "You're more curious then needed. If you want to know the answers, why don't you ask your lord?"

"Nasher?" Nevalle asked curious, "What does he know?"

The both of them had went back to Isabelle's room. Isabelle had went to her bed to lie down a bit, while Nevalle had taken a seat on one of the chairs. He had burned with curiosity and Isabelle had tried to answer his questions as best as possible. She had chosen to keep the night of her escape a secret. He wasn't ready for it, just yet.

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door.

"Yes," Isabelle and Nevalle replied.

A soft smile appeared upon Nevalle's face and Isabelle smiled back at him. A soldier of Neverwinter entered the room and walked towards Nevalle.

Isabelle saw Nevalle nodding, but decided to wait. For some reason she knew he would tell her what was said. Eventually Nevalle rose from his seat and answered her curiosity.

"Apparently Aldanon has been kidnapped, Isabelle. I suppose you know him?"

Isabelle laughed.

"My dear, Nevalle," A blush appeared upon Nevalle's face, "Of course I know Aldanon. I visited him recently together with Randar. He is a wise man and knows much. If the enemy is able to use his wisdom, then we are truly in trouble," Isabelle answered.

"We are expected in the throne room, where Randar will tell of his recent discoveries," Nevalle said, while he grabbed his sword.

Isabelle nodded and stood up as well. Together with Nevalle and the knight which had appeared, she walked towards the throne room.

There they found Randar and his friends, who were waiting anxiously for the return of Sir Nevalle. They had not expected Isabelle to be there and she saw a surprised, but happy smile appear on each of her friends' faces.

She smiled to sooth them and walked together with Nevalle towards the right side of Nasher's throne. As soon as Nevalle had taken his rightful place next to the Lord, Nasher began:

"I am glad you have come. It seems one event follows another – the trial with Luskan had been settled, but now I hear Aldanon has been kidnapped?"

"Yes, milord," Randar answered nervously. He still seemed to feel out of place in the presence of Lord Nasher, "But we do not know where's he's been taken."

"This is grave news. Aldanon may have… irritated some," A sneer appeared upon Isabelle's face, "but that is no reason to seize him, unless there was something larger at stake."

"My lord Nasher, we also bring word of the murdered nobles," Randar stated.

"Explain," Nasher ordered curious.

"All three of the murdered nobles – Dalren, Brennick and Hawkes – were in possession of a silver shard, which is now held by Lord Tavorick," Randar continued.

"Cyran? I will not allow him to suffer the same fate as others," Nasher replied. "I want you to report to Lord Tavorick's estate at once. I am sending Captain Baillard and a detachment of guards to meet you there. I have marked Tavorick's home on your map. Go there, and do everything in your power to protect him. Now go!" the lord ordered.

"Yes, milord!" Randar answered firmly.

He smiled at Isabelle one last time and then left the throne room with his companions.

"Curious man, that is," Nasher mumbled. "He seems to be very loyal to me and Neverwinter, yet he did not grow up here."

"He is a man you can trust completely, milord," Isabelle interrupted the lord's thoughts, "He has been raised to care for the weak and innocent and to fight against those who suppress and murder. You will not find a better knight."

Nevalle made a sudden movement and Isabelle could feel the tension which was floating from the man.

"Of course I care for him, milord. He is the brother I never had. I'm sure you understand that," she concluded.

Immediately she saw how Nevalle relaxed and she couldn't hide the triumphant feeling she felt.

Nasher nodded softly in agreement to her words.

"You speak truly. Now you should leave me with my thoughts, Isabelle. I will send word when your friend has returned with news. Nevalle however has to stay here. I need him. I will let your room be guarded by two knights. I am sure you will not try to escape," Nasher stated firmly.

"No, milord. I will not," Isabelle replied.

After that she left the throne room, deep in thought. Nasher tried to protect Nevalle against her words, yet he would not be able to do so every time. She was certain that in the near future, Nevalle would know everything.

Late in the evening, Randar finally returned with news. When Isabelle arrived in the throne room the third time that day, she saw the tired look upon Nasher's and Nevalle's face. Randar was covered with blood and Neeskha who stood behind him, seemed to be injured. Something bad had just happened and worriedly Isabelle, walked faster towards Nevalle.

"I heard there was a battle at the Moonstone Mask. Is Melia…?" The anxiety in Nasher's tone made everyone nervous.

"She has been killed by a sorcerer, who can summon demons," Randar answered tired.

"That is… terrible news," Isabelle could hear the shock in Nasher's tone, "Without her, the Nine are weakened tremendously, and she will be missed. The killer, were you at least able to catch him?"

"Against demons?" Randar replied with a nervous laugh, "Not likely."

"Then it seems there is little more to be done. I can dispatch the Many–Starred Cloaks to the Moonstone Mask and Cyran 's home to look for clues…" Nasher continued. ".. but as for what they can turn up, I do not know. It looks like justice has been denied this day. Nonetheless, you are to be congratulated for saving Lord Cyran 's life."

Isabelle saw how Randar struggles with his words and asked: "Why was Randar not informed about Melia?"

Nasher, surprised, turned to face her.

"Keeping her identity a secret was not meant to harm you or her, but there were too many uncertainties in these deaths as it stood to risk it," Nasher replied, "I am sorry if you find that difficult to understand, but it was my decision to take, not his nor yours."

"I see. I don't like being lied to or deceived, especially when Randar is putting his life at risk," Isabelle replied angry.

"As is have said," Nasher's tone became angry as well, "It was my decision. And it was not my intention to put her at risk, only to save the lives of the people in Blacklake. If there was a trial, I would ask you to track down this murderer… but without one… I fear we will have to bide our time."

Nasher's gaze shifted back towards Randar and the lord continued on a more soothing tone:

"And another matter has recently been brought to our attention. It seems that we have an even larger problem within Neverwinter than we first thought…"

However, Nasher was interrupted by someone else.

"I hope we are not intruding. It seems Neverwinter is quite active, of late," a woman stated.

Isabelle and Nevalle both frowned when they saw the woman entering the throne room. She was not someone beautiful and Isabelle could feel the evil surrounding her.

"I said I would send for you later, after I am done here," Nasher replied.

"My apologies, my Lord Nasher. But the conversation before was a bit brief and I did not think I would be best for both our cities to wait any longer… forgive my impatience."

The woman's gaze shifted towards Randar and a sarcastic smile appeared: "Ah, is this the Harborman… the Squire I have heard so much about?"

"Careful. Hosttower mage…," Sand mumbled, "… and high-ranking as well."

"Sand's right, Nevalle," Isabelle whispered, "She's powerful and she's masking it well too."

"Oh and look, Isabelle ConDoin. What I would have given to see you hang…" the woman suddenly said.

Nevalle laid his hand upon his sword but Isabelle pushed it back.

"So Luskan huh?" she replied, taunting, "We don't like murderers in this court. And certainly not those who kill their own people."

Isabelle had expected Nasher to back her up, but suddenly the lord said:

"Isabelle, let her be. This woman comes in peace, not like you, I think."

"I think it would be wise to leave this court, milord," Isabelle replied sarcastic, "I feel the scent of betrayal in the air."

And with that, she left the throne room while Nevalle tried to catch her. He failed however and was only able to catch her before she entered her room.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what's best for you and me, Nevalle."

And then she walked to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Goodnight, my dear," she whispered, teasingly.

She closed the door and left the right-hand of Nasher completely shocked behind.


	20. Chapter 20:Winner!

_Note from the author:_

_I want to thank everyone who has read this story so far. Also, many thanks for the people who have given me a review. They were very helpful. I want to thank Voltagelisa again. She helps me so much and she makes me enjoy writing even more. She has my respect and gratitude. She also is a great writer and I recommend people to read her stories as well. _

_Secondly: I've reposted the first 3 chapters. There were a lot of errors in it and thanks to Voltagelisa (again :p) they are now corrected. _

_Third: Since my traffic stats are incomplete because of some error of I do not know how many people are reading my stories/chapters. So a review could be helpful... :) Thank you already! _

_And now enjoy!_

* * *

Nevalle nervously went through his hair, while he sat in front of his desk. Before him lay the report Randar had written on the accountings of Melia 's death. Her death, however, had not meant much to him. Yes, she was one of the Nine and he had respected her tremendously, but his thoughts were occupied with someone else. Nevalle closed his dark eyes and tried to go through the memories of the past days. There was one memory which woke him up in the middle of the night, which made him lose focus when he trained younger knights, which cause his fingers to tremble when he opened the door to her _cell_. The memory of her lips. Warm, inviting lips. Lips who made him believe in the past, which made him believe in love.

Nevalle opened his eyes and rose from his seat. While he passed through his office, he tried to keep his emotions under control. Lord Nasher needed him more than ever, Neverwinter was threatened by an evil he could not fight and at the same time, his past was catching up with him. The more he thought about it, the more he doubted his father's words. He had known how much his father had hated her, but had been blind to see any triumphant look in his eyes when the half elf had finally been killed.

Oh what he would give to turn the hands of time and to face his father again! But the knight was lying in his grave and all his secrets were lost with him.

Frustrated, Nevalle opened the door and left his office. He went in search of Sir Callum and when he heard that his friend was training some new recruits, he searched for his armour as well.

When he finally found his friend, he saw someone he had not expected. Would she follow him everywhere?

Isabelle laughed, when she saw how many of the young recruits were fighting with the dummies. Callum gave her a look, which meant to calm her down, but it caused her to laugh even more.

"Oh, come now, Callum," Isabelle said, with a smile, "How can you expect them to fight against demons, when they can't even defeat a simple dummy?"

"They need practice, Isabelle. I can remember how clumsy you were when you held your sword for the first time," Callum replied, while he walked with her to the knights.

Isabelle blushed, but smiled then:

"I was nine years old or something, these men are supposed to be adults."

"You've got that right," Callum mumbled. "I wish I was back at Old Owl Well. Katriona and the other men Casavir brought in were more than capable. They didn't need dummies…"

Isabelle, heard footsteps behind them, and turned to see who was approaching them. When she saw Nevalle, she sighed. It was the third time this week that she had left her cell without him knowing. First, there had been Sand, who had been able to deceive Nevalle with his spells. He had brought her books and news from Randar. It was the first time she had heard Nevalle yell and the insults they had thrown at each other had made many of the guards leave her room.

After that she had been able to convince one of her guards to open the door because she hadn't felt well. Nevalle had grabbed her and had brought her, harshly, back to her room, while she had yelled at him. He, however, had ignored her and had threatened the guards with a night in a cell if they ever let her out again.

Yet, this morning, Sir Callum had opened her door and had asked her if she was interested in some sword training. Of course she had said yes! She wanted to go out for ages now. It was two weeks after the trial and Nevalle hadn't changed at all. She had thought that her kiss had made him doubt everything, but for some reason he only looked more serious whenever he was close to her. Had he no feelings at all? Some men seemed to believe that. The knights had told her stories about Nevalle and she knew how much everyone seemed to fear Nevalle. He was so serious, it just wasn't normal anymore. If you made any mistake in his presence, you would know for sure that Nasher would hear about it. Isabelle closed her eyes for a moment and thought, saddened: _"He looks more like his father than he knows and that doesn't help me…"_

"Isabelle ConDoin, are you completely deaf to my demands?" the paladin started, while he approached his friend and the half elf. "I told you to stay in your room, yet you choose to ignore this?"

"Don't be such a pain, Nevalle," Isabelle answered teasingly, while she walked to him. When they were almost face to face, she moved around him and smiled playfully at him. She knew he was getting frustrated and she loved every moment of it.

"Stand still, Isabelle. You are a prisoner of Lord Nasher and you should obey his orders," Nevalle stated firmly, but in his eyes there was a smouldering fire.

"Oh, so serious, sir," Isabelle continued, while she stood still and looked at him. "Can you not enjoy our moments together then? If I do not escape my prison, I do not see you anymore. And that hurts me _so_ much, sir."

She said it with a mocking tone and she saw a puzzled look appear upon Nevalle's face. She was not aware of Callum who was watching the both of them with a curious look upon his face.

"Why do you not visit me anymore, sir? Am I not interesting enough sir?" she asked, while she looked down towards the ground.

She knew she confused him even more now and she was interested in his reaction.

"Why do you torment me this much, Isabelle? I have a duty to Neverwinter and I can not play your games. Tell me what you need from me, and if I can give it to you, I will do so. At least I won't have to suffer your complaints anymore," Nevalle replied, trying to hold a firm tone.

She looked up and smiled devilishly. At that moment he knew he had said something wrong. He didn't know what exactly, but the fact that she was happy with his reply allied his worst fears.

"What I need from you, Sir Nevalle?" she answered teasingly, "I think you know that already."

Isabelle's tone suddenly changed and she came close to him. Suddenly they stood face to face and his nose almost touched hers. She saw him swallowing and tenderly she laid her hand upon his chest.

"Nevalle, I need you completely. I need you like I needed you before I left Neverwinter. We were so happy together and we were a promise of so much more. Do not tell me you forgot all of this?" she asked, seriously.

Nevalle swallowed again and she saw drops of sweat appear upon his face. He tried to gather his seriousness back, but she saw she had won him over this time. It had taken so much out of her. They had yelled at each other, they had ignored each other, but now finally they had seen the truth of each other.

She came even closer and he knew what she wanted. She wanted to kiss him again and a part of him wanted that too, but his duty for Neverwinter prevented it. He pushed her softly a side and took a step back.

"It think it is best if you go to your room, Isabelle ConDoin," he murmured softly, while he looked everywhere except at her.

He saw the surprised look upon her face and then the hurt in her eyes. She nodded softly and left him. One of the knights followed her to guard her and he saw how she suddenly looked so fragile. What had he done?

"Are you an idiot, Nevalle?" Callum suddenly asked, harsh. "She's a gorgeous woman, and she loves you. What do _you_ do? _You_ push her away. Gods, Nevalle, you have to change to see your dreams become true, but for some idiotic reason…"

"Do not judge me, Callum," Nevalle interjected. "My duty is to Neverwinter…"

"Oh here we go again," Callum mumbled, tired. "Your duty to Neverwinter, Nevalle, does not prevent you from being happy," the dwarf continued with a firm tone. He walked at one of the dummies and drew out his axe. With one blow he destroyed the dummy. The young recruits all stared at him and the now destroyed dummy in disbelief.

"See that dummy, Nevalle?" Callum pointed towards the rests of the doll, "Every day we can be that dummy. One blow is enough to lose everything. When tomorrow is your last day, will you have any regrets? Cause if you do, son, then you need to alter that. You need to be happy. You need to become the man you want to become. Dying for your duty won't give you anything, Nevalle. Because when you lay there, dead, in the mud, surrounded by enemies and friends, there will be no tears for you," the dwarf went silent and then continued, "You will be remembered, Nevalle. You are one of the Nine, you are the captain of the Nine, but no one will feel love for you. No one will mourn your loss. Nasher will search for someone new and your grave will be without flowers. Yet, if you choose love, if you choose Isabelle, you will have someone who will mourn your fate, who will cover your grave with so many flowers that it will groan under the weight of them. You might have someone who will sacrifice herself for the mere purpose of saving your life."

Nevalle, a bit taken a back by the serious tone in his friend's voice, and stared at the wall. The young men surrounding them were silent. They both knew something important was being said and they all wanted to be part of it.

"I … I do not know what to say," Nevalle whispered.

Callum walked towards him and laid his hand upon the man's shoulders.

"It is not too late, Nevalle. You told me once you loved her, do still love her?"

"Yes, I still…love her. It is however not possible. She is a traitor to Neverwinter!" Nevalle replied, with a hopeless tone.

"Perhaps, but we do not know that for sure. Does she not deserve the benefit of the doubt? After all she has done for me, I see her as a friend. She hasn't tried to kill you, Nevalle. Killing you would harm Neverwinter, so…"

The conversation between the two of them was suddenly interrupted by a messenger from Nasher.

"Sir Nevalle, lord Nasher wishes yours and Isabelle ConDion presence in the throne room. You have to come immediately," the man said, trying to catch some breath.

Nevalle nodded. "I'll go to her immediately. Callum, I'll see you later."

The dwarf nodded in agreement and smiled when he saw his friend ran towards Isabelle's room. He was certain he had helped them both.

After arriving in the throne room, they were both sent at Captain Brelaina's office where they would be able to talk to Randar and to examine an unexpected prisoner.

When Isabelle and Nevalle arrived in Brelaina's office, they were welcomed warmly by Randar and his companions.

"Isabelle, it has been too long," Casavir mumbled. He walked towards her and hugged her. When he saw how Nevalle narrowed his eyes, he let her ago and took a step back.

"It is good to see you safe," the paladin continued. "I was worried they would not take care of you."

"Are you implying that Neverwinter does not look after his prisoners?" Nevalle answered before Isabelle could say anything. "Isabelle is under my protection. I hope you are not insulting me," the knight continued harsh.

Casavir, surprised, gave Isabelle a surprised look. She smiled softly and laid her hand upon Nevalle's arm.

"I'm sure he did not mean it this way," she stated. Nevalle, a bit taken a back by the sudden touch of her hand upon his, kept silent.

"But we are here for different reasons," Isabelle continued. She smiled at Captain Brelaina and the Captain had to smile back. The both of them had been friends for the short time Isabelle had worked for her.

"You are correct," Nevalle said, still a bit taken a back.

"I heard you were here. You fought bravely, and we took them almost completely by surprise," the knight continued, with his usual academic voice, "You are to be commended – both for your efforts and the lives spared this day. Had you not been there, we would have many less brave men standing with us today along with what may be the key to taking this battle to our enemies."

"In freeing me, _know _you have gained more than you ever would have torn from the lips and thoughts of our enemies," the prisoner suddenly interfered.

Her voice and tone was a mystery for Isabelle. She could not tell from where this woman came from.

"Then speak," Nevalle replied firmly, "Aldanon does not think you are allied with these enemies… these githyanki. And his word carries weight with me – fortunately for you."

"Then _know_ the trade between us is this," the stranger kept silent for a moment and then continued: "Release me from this prison, let my path become that of the _Kalach-Cha_. In return, I will grant you the _knowing_ of this threat – and all the darkness its shadow casts."

"We promise an honest hearing, and if your tale rings true, we will grant you freedom," Nevalle promised.

"Then listen to me, and _know _this threat for what it is. But we can not do it here, where my words echo… and the shadows fall thick around us."

"And why should we allow you freedom until we hear what you have to say?" Nevalle asked harsh.

"Because if you deny me that, then anything I can do to aid you will prove useless. I seek to _know_ this plane, this world that I am to help you save – and speak honestly to it, so that it might hear what strikes at its heart," the prisoner answered with that same mysterious tone, "And that means that I must see your lands, what you would spill blood for… and what you have spilt blood for."

"Then I know of just the place where you can see what we fight for. Crossroad Keep. Make your way back there, Randar and I will meet you there," Nevalle ordered the young squire.

The drow nodded and left the office of Captain Brelaina together with his companions. When Casavir passed her, he touched her hand and smiled at her. She squeezed his hand and then let him go.

When she turned around again, she saw Nevalle's face and decided to be silent.

Nevalle talked with Aldanon for a moment to learn more of the prisoner, but Isabelle was more interested in talking with the captain.

"So, how are the cells in Neverwinter Castle, Officer Isabelle?" Brelaina asked, curious, with just a hint of smile.

"Very good actually. The bed is quite big, but in the night it's a bit cold. I'm lying there all alone and our Sir Nevalle here does not seem to want to help me with that," Isabelle replied teasingly. She could not help herself. Whenever she had a moment, she would let him feel how she felt about him.

Sir Nevalle blushed and Brelaina tried to cover her smile with her hands.

"I'm sure he does what is the best for you, Isabelle," the captain answered.

"I do not know that for sure, Captain Brelaina," Isabelle said, while she leaned against the wall, "For some reason, he seems to hate my presence."

"I don't hate it," Nevalle suddenly interjected, "You just make me feel uneasy."

When he saw Captain Brelaina's smile and heard Isabelle's grin he knew she had won again. She had made a trap for him and he had just walked in it, without even knowing it.

"We should leave. Isabelle, you are coming with me at Crossroad Keep. I'm sure when you see for what we are fighting, you're behaviour will change," Nevalle continued while he walked towards the door.

"Don't be too sure of that, Nevalle. I fight for Neverwinter as much as you do, but when it comes to love, I can be as stubborn as a mule," Isabelle replied, while she followed him.

Nevalle gazed at her for a moment and then opened the door for her.

"Oh, Captain Brelaina, such a gentleman our captain is. Did you expect this much of him?" Isabelle asked teasingly.

"Oh, just shut up, would you!" Nevalle replied, while he slammed the door in frustration.


	21. Chapter 21:The truth

Isabelle and Nevalle left a couple hours after their conversation with Zhjaeve. The ride to Crossroad keep, would take them two days. They had to take a ship towards Highcliff and from there they would be able to reach Crossroad keep in a couple of hours.

Isabelle, who was horrified by water and ships, first refused to enter _"The Enterprise"_. Nevalle however was able to persuade her and finally the ship left the harbour.

"Why are you so afraid of water, Isabelle?" Nevalle asked curious, while he went with her towards their room. "I know you didn't like swimming when you were little, but now you seem horrified by travelling over water."

Isabelle, reluctantly, told him the reason why. When she had fled from Neverwinter, she had sneaked upon one of the boats. The boat, however, got caught in a storm, and half of the crew had gone overboard before anyone could do anything about it. Isabelle had been trapped by the water and she had almost drowned. The captain of the ship however had been able to save her, but the fear of drowning had made her fear ships as well. Since then she had never travelled by boat again. Until she had decided to go back to Neverwinter that was.

"How did you get to Neverwinter then?" Nevalle asked, while he tried not to laugh.

"By boat as well, maybe?" Isabelle replied, sarcastic. "Since there is water between the two continents I don't think you can travel any different way."

Nevalle grinned, which got him an angry look from Isabelle.

"In case you haven't noticed, Nevalle," Isabelle continued with the same sarcastic tone, "but death seems to follow me wherever I go."

Nevalle's smile faded.

"That's not my fault," he replied hastily.

Isabelle shook her head in disbelief and looked through the cabin. There were two beds and a small table with two chairs. The table and the beds were nailed down to the floor, which made movement of them impossible.

"It'll take them one day to reach Highcliff," Nevalle continued with an academic voice, "I hope Zhjaeve," Nevalle stumbled with the word, "had some valuable information."

Isabelle nodded in agreement and sat down on the bed. She could smell the scent of the sea and felt the anxiety inside her. She wouldn't be able to eat anything while they were on sea. With a sigh, she laid down at the bed and watched as Nevalle went through his stuff.

"What happened to your father, Nevalle?" Isabelle asked curious.

Nevalle froze in his movements and a frown appeared upon his face. His gaze shifted towards her and she could see that he was trying to determine whether she was mocking him or whether she was truly interested in the fate of his father.

Eventually he decided that she probably had already heard what had occurred and that his story would only help to reveal the truth.

He sat down on his bed, which was on the other side of the cabin, and laid his hands upon his knees.

"There was an orc ambush when he had travelled towards Old Owl Well. The problems there with orcs are not resolved because of your interference, but long before Callum and Casavir where there the orcs had ruled the Well," Nevalle paused to see what effect the story had upon Isabelle, yet here face remained the same, "He was one of the first to go there. Everyone knew the value of the Well, yet few tried to reclaim it. My father wanted to show that he was still one of the most loyal knights of Neverwinter. He went there with a couple of greycloaks, yet no one survived. We only heard of his death weeks later and although it was a shock to me, I…" Nevalle stopped again, but Isabelle knew that this time he was struggling with his words.

"Your father trained you hard, didn't he?" Isabelle asked careful. "I remember him very well. He always was strict and followed the rules by the letter."

Nevalle nodded softly.

"I never really cried for him. Although he had tried to save your life, he never spoke friendly about you. Whenever I thought or talked about you, he became angry. I learned to keep my thoughts to myself and to be as strict as him. Perhaps that was not the way to solve things and maybe the truth was hidden more by it, but it made my life easier," the knight confessed.

"I can believe that, Nevalle and I never blamed you," Isabelle smiled softly and walked to Nevalle. She sat down next to him and grabbed his hand.

"I'm proud of you. You have became a knight, a soldier of Neverwinter. You are able to protect those you care about and you defend the weak and innocent ones. You are truly the man you wanted to be," Isabelle said, while she looked deep inside his brown eyes.

Nevalle smiled softly.

"And what of you, Isabelle? What have you become?" he asked. His hand went to her face and he touched it tenderly. Isabelle closed her eyes, enjoying every moment of his sweet touch. Something she had longed for every day of her life.

"I have become a warrior, a sorcerer," she smiled softly, "but for the moment, I think I'm just a mentor for Randar."

Nevalle smiled and his hand went away. The both looked at each other and both suddenly realised how close they sat towards each other. However, no one of them seemed to dislike this. She saw how his gaze shifted from her eyes to her lips and back to her eyes. She slowly came closer to him and so did he. She closed her eyes when they almost touched each other and waited for his lips to touch hers.

Suddenly, someone knocked upon the door and immediately, Nevalle stood up. Isabelle cursed inarticulately and looked away from both Nevalle and the one who had knocked at the door.

"I hope I'm not disturbing," the man started. It seemed to be the captain of the ship. Isabelle's curiosity won from her pride and she stood up and walked to the door as well.

"There's a chance we might get into a storm in a couple of hours," the captain continued.

When he saw how pale Isabelle looked, he continued on a soothing tone:

"No worries, milady, this is one of the best ships of Neverwinter. We will be alright."

"Yeah right," Isabelle mumbled, while she took a seat on one of the chairs. "Well, at least I'm not stuck with the cargo this time."

They arrived in Highcliff safely. Though the storm had been rough, everyone had survived it. Isabelle her fear had only grown more, instead of weakened, but thanks to Nevalle, she had been able to face the storm more bravely than before.

In Highcliff they bought a couple of horses and travelled at crossroad keep. Arriving there, they saw that Randar and his companions had already arrived.

They were all waiting by the entrance of the keep and when Isabelle saw the look on Randar's face she knew how curious he was about this mission of Nevalle. The right hand of Nasher, however, had told her nothing about Crossroad Keep. Isabelle's guess was as good as Randar's.

Looking around, she noticed how many workers they were. For some reason the keep seemed to be rebuild. Isabelle wanted to ask Nevalle about it, but the knight dismounted his horse and walked towards Randar.

"It's seen better days… and will again," Nevalle started. He looked around and Isabelle saw how he had travelled back in time, when the keep had been one of the prides of the country.

"This keep was destroyed during the war with the King of Shadows. It was a dark time for Neverwinter, but we persevered, as you have this day," Nevalle continued, with just a hint of smile.

"Sir, why have you brought us back here?" Randar asked curious.

"I have brought you back here under orders, Randar. For Lord Nasher has a new task for you," the knight answered. His gaze shifted to Zhjaeve. "And perhaps our… guest can see what it is you'll be fighting for in the coming days."

Nevalle paused for a moment and pointed in the direction of the keep.

"These people you see around you, they are now yours to command as you see fit. You are their Captain in Neverwinter's service. Make this keep ready for war, gather troops to your banner, and be prepared to strike when this enemy reveals itself," Nevalle ordered, "To help you manage the keep, Lord Nasher had assigned you an officer, Kana. And Master Veedle has been contracted to help you rebuild the keep and the surrounding area."

Randar hadn't spoken a word and Isabelle could see how the young man was taking a back by the enormity of the task that Lord Nasher had given him. The keep was in a disastrous state. To rebuild it and to make it as strong as before seemed almost impossible.

"You are the master of this keep now- you have earned it through service and blood, and you have earned my trust," Nevalle stated, his tone more soft than normal, "and that of Lord Nasher. This is your land. Defend it, for the sake of your people, and the sake of Neverwinter."

Nevalle walked away from Randar and the others, back to his horse and Isabelle decided to follow him.

"This is a giant task, Nevalle. I'm not sure he can handle such a thing," Isabelle said, while she stared in disbelief at the castle.

"But Lord Nasher and I are sure, Isabelle and that's all that matters, is it not?" Nevalle answered, while he grabbed the wrings of his horse.

"We will travel back to Neverwinter and we let him be. In a couple of weeks, we will probably return and then you will be surprised of the progress your young friend has made," he continued.

Isabelle sighed, looked one last time at Randar and the others and walked towards her horse as well. She laid her head against that of the horse and closed her eyes for a while. So, she wouldn't be able to see Randar and the others for a while. Casavir, as well, would not be able to visit her. It was her alone against Neverwinter and his Lord.

"No, Casavir, Isabelle has to come with me," Isabelle heard Nevalle's voice and opened her eyes to see what the commotion was about.

Nevalle stood next to her horse and in front of the knight stood Casavir, with a worried expression upon his face.

"Randar needs her, sir Nevalle. She has been his mentor for quite a while now. Without her…," the paladin stated.

"Are you saying that Randar is not up to this task?" Nevalle interjected, surprised, "He is your leader, Casavir and it would be best for you to remember this. I have faith in him and so does Nasher."

The paladin struggled with his words and his gaze shifted towards Isabelle. His blue eyes met her brown ones and she suddenly felt very confused. His love for her was sincere and somewhere deep inside her, she wanted to respond that love. Nevalle seemed to notice this and his gaze darkened.

"If you need some time alone, please tell me. I don't mean to disturb anything," the knight stated harsh and with a sarcastic tone.

Isabelle blushed and stared to the ground. Casavir's gaze shifted to the knight and the paladin answered:

"You are a fool, Nevalle. This beautiful woman has travelled the world for you. Everything she had done in this life was for you. She did it all because she loved you. And now you treat her like this? Love is truly blind, because I for one would never love someone who treats me like a prisoner."

"I suggest you hold your tongue, Casavir," Nevalle replied, his hand upon his sword, "The council has not placed a verdict upon you, but such things can change."

"Is that a threat, milord?" Casavir asked, with a sarcastic tone. He as well, placed his hand upon his sword.

"_Time to intervene!" _Isabelle thought.

She walked to the two men and placed herself between them.

"Stop it you two! There's a war coming and we need everyone on the same side to win this."

Nevalle looked at her and in his gaze she saw his hatred and jealousy for the paladin.

"You speak wisely, Isabelle and that is the reason why you will come with me to Neverwinter. You are Lord Nasher's prisoner still and you are placed under my guard. If the paladin can't understand that, then he never was a true knight of Neverwinter," Nevalle answered.

Casavir wanted to say something but Isabelle was faster.

"I think he understand this, Nevalle. But he has seen the truth and as such knows that my imprisonment is not right. He fights for the innocent and as such he fights for me. Don't you do the same?" she asked.

"What do you mean? He didn't even know you," Nevalle answered surprised.

"I had seen her on the night of the execution and as such I know why she left Neverwinter," Casavir replied, "It was your father who wanted to kill her. He trapped her in an alley, but she was smarter and was able to escape. Your father got injured, but his men got killed. Not because of thugs, _sir,_ but because of Isabelle who had to defend herself with her magic."

Nevalle went pale.

"You speak lies!" he whispered, but Isabelle could hear the doubt in his words. Casavir wasn't able to lie. He was a paladin and he had to speak the truth.

"I do not, sir Nevalle. Isabelle knows this as do others as well. Perhaps it is time for you to see the truth of Neverwinter instead of the lies of your father."

Nevalle looked at the half elf and he saw the truth in her eyes.

"It can not be," he mumbled, "My father…"

"I am sorry, Nevalle," Isabelle answered, "But Casavir is right. Your father tried to kill me that night and he is the reason why I had to leave Neverwinter."

She saw how his whole world came crashing down with this new knowledge and she wanted to comfort him. He, however, took a step back and hatred burned in his eyes:

"Why have you come back, Isabelle ConDoin? Not only have you lied to me, you have destroyed my beliefs, my faith. I will never forgive you this!"

The knight turned around and walked away from the half elf.

"Please, no..." Isabelle pleaded, with tears in her eyes, "I love you…."

But the words were lost together with the lies…


	22. Chapter 22: A night with daggers

Isabelle watched how Nevalle walked away from her. For some reason she could not follow him. Her entire body seemed frozen and her mouth was so dry, she couldn't say a thing. Casavir, who had heard her words, looked rather pale. He had moved his hand away from his sword and she could see the trembling in his fingers.

"Milady, have you lied to me?" the paladin whispered.

Disbelief was heard in the trembling of his voice. Isabelle swallowed and didn't answer immediately and as such verified Casavir's fears. The paladin turned around, determined to walk away from her but Isabelle blocked the way.

"Do not leave me, Casavir," she pleaded, "I must explain everything to you…"

"I don't want an explanation, milady," Casavir interjected, "Your words and actions speak for themselves. I always knew that your love for _him_ would never go away. It is something very pure, something nothing can change. Yet somehow I was hoping for something more. Now I see what a fool I was…"

Casavir hesitated when he saw the look on the half-elf's face. Her brown eyes were filled with tears and he could see how much she hated herself.

"I never knew this would happen, Casavir," she replied hastily, "When I met you, I was naïve. I had a vision of Nevalle, a faulty one. You changed that. You made me see through the lies and you helped me discover the truth. I learned that everything can change, even love. But now, I have learned that my past will always rule my life. And although a part of me loves you, it is not enough to forget my love for Nevalle. You deserve better than me, Casavir."

Casavir nodded. He seemed to understand her, which was more then she could ever hope for. She grabbed his hand and smiled.

"There will always be a place in my heart for you," she mumbled.

"And my heart will always belong to you," the paladin swore, while he gazed in the direction where Nevalle had stood earlier.

"He does not know how lucky he is," he whispered.

He leaned towards her and kissed her lips tenderly for the last time…

In the shadows not far from them stood Nevalle, waiting for Isabelle to come after him. She however stayed with Casavir and Nevalle felt a sudden urge to hit the paladin. He suppressed it and tried to clear his mind. He failed horribly and without knowing it, his hand laid again upon his sword. When

he saw how Casavir kissed Isabelle, he drew out his sword and wanted to ran towards them.

"That's not a wise thing to do, sir," a calm voice said behind him.

Sir Nevalle turned around and saw Randar standing behind him, with a soft smile upon his face.

"What do you mean?" Nevalle asked, more harsh then intended.

The drow smiled and pointed at Nevalle's sword.

"Killing the paladin won't help you, sir. Isabelle would hate you forever for it. I know her well enough to know how stubborn she is."

Nevalle knew he was right and lifted his hand from his sword.

"How come you know so much about her?" he asked curious, while he shifted his gaze back towards Isabelle. He was glad when he saw how the paladin walked away from her.

"I grew up with her. She's years older than me, but she needed a place to come home too and my foster father was able to give her that. In return she brought the village protection by fighting anything that came too close. Till the attack, West Harbor had been safe for many years," the drow replied.

He leaned casually against the wall and followed Nevalle's gaze. He smiled when he saw Isabelle standing not far from them.

"You like her, don't you?" the drow asked innocently.

Nevalle's eyes narrowed.

"Why do you ask that?" the knight asked, suspicious.

"Because I know the truth," Randar answered simply. "I know why she's standing there and you're standing here with me in the shadow. I know why you have arrested her and I know how you feel about each other."

Nevalle looked away and thought about the drow's words. So, he had been one of the few, maybe the only one, to not know the truth of his father. Even Nasher had lied to him. Isabelle had done nothing wrong. She had ran away to save herself. She probably had returned, thinking he knew what his father had done. Was he the fool here? Was he the one who had betrayed Neverwinter, by being blind?

"She loved you," Randar stated simply, "Whatever she does, whatever she says, she will always love you."

The drow turned around and walked away, leaving one confused knight.

Nevalle decided to stay the night in Crossroad Keep. The road to Highcliff would take them several hours and night would fall before they would arrive in the city.

Isabelle stayed in the room next to him, but after a couple of minutes she realised she couldn't fall asleep. Her thoughts kept her awake and eventually she stood up and walked towards Nevalle's room. She knocked upon the door, waiting for him to let her in. He didn't answer however, and slowly she opened the door. She was surprised to see the door not locked.

"Nevalle," she whispered.

She couldn't see a thing. Nervously she moved forward.

"Nevalle?" she whispered again.

Still there was no response. Isabelle froze.

The creaking of the floor betrayed his presence and out of reflex she bent down. The sword hissed over her and she rolled away from the assassin. She drew out her own dagger, which she always kept close to her.

The man in front of her was taller than her, and his appearance made her sure he was a trained murderer. She didn't dare to look at Nevalle's bed, afraid of what it would do to her if she saw him lying… dead.

The murderer however did not make a move towards her. She knew he was surprised to see her here. He probably hadn't expected Nevalle to have visitors during the night. She suddenly was very thankful for the thoughts which had kept her awake.

She saw the man looking at the door and realised he was planning on escaping before anyone could catch him.

She tried to move slowly towards the door, to block his escape route. The assassin noticed it and a sarcastic smile appeared.

"You think you are able to stop me, Isabelle ConDoin?" he whispered, "Think again."

And he smashed a smoke bomb and disappeared.

Isabelle tried to see through all of the smoke, but knew there was no way to catch the assassin now. Quickly she ran towards the bed where Nevalle lay and let out a relieved sigh. Though the knight was injured, it wasn't severe. She probably had caught the assassin when he had tried to kill the knight.

"Nevalle, Nevalle, can you hear me?" she asked, while she laid her hands upon his body.

She looked closely at the wound. It was right below his heart and luckily not deep enough to cause internal injuries. She searched the room for something to cover to wound, while Nevalle still laid unconscious upon his bed. Finally she took his sheets and ripped them into pieces. With a couple strips of the sheet, she covered the wound and tried to wake the knight again.

Finally Nevalle opened his eyes.

"Isabelle?" the knight asked surprised, with a weak voice," What…?"

"Stay calm, Nevalle. There was an assassin. I was able to chase him away, and your injury is not severe. You will live," she answered, with a smile.

Nevalle closed his eyes in pain and she tenderly laid her hand upon his face.

"I'm going to call for help…"

She went to turn around, but Nevalle grabbed her hand stopping her movement.

"Please," he pleaded, "Stay with me."

Isabelle, surprised, did not know what to say immediately. She softly grasped his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm no doctor, Nevalle. And someone has to attend to your wounds. I will not stay away for too long, I promise," she eventually replied.

Fatigued, Nevalle let her go and Isabelle quickly ran away to get some help. Sand was one of the first she woke up. The wizard, annoyed because he had to help Nevalle, nagged all the way towards Nevalle's room and Isabelle was glad he finally shut up when he saw Nevalle lying upon the bed, obviously injured. Sand immediately grabbed his stuff and looked at the wound. In the mean time Isabelle searched the room for anything the assassin could have left. She found however nothing and when Sand was done with Nevalle, she quickly walked towards the knight. She sat down on the bed and smiled softly at him. Sand left the room without her noticing it.

"If you hadn't been here…," Nevalle started, but Isabelle laid her fingers upon his lips and grinned:

"But I was here, Nevalle, as I have always been."

She leaned towards him and kissed his lips tenderly. The knight was too surprised to kiss her back, which made her smile grow bigger. Nevalle opened his mouth to say something, shut it and opened it again, but obviously did not found the words do explain how he felt.

"It's alright, we'll keep it between us," she whispered teasingly.

Upon Nevalle's face a weak smile appeared and he tried to move towards her, but Isabelle pushed him back and laid herself next to him.

"I'll stay with you… forever."

In the morning, Isabelle was the first to wake up. Slowly she stood up and watched Nevalle while he lay there, deeply asleep. She covered him tenderly with a new set of sheets since the others were torn and left the room quietly. She walked towards her room to get dressed. When she finally was ready, she decided it would be wise to stay away from Sand's presence for a while. He probably would tease her with her feelings for Nevalle, and that was something she wouldn't be able to stand today.

She girded her sword and walked through the keep in search of the entrance. When she finally found it, she left the keep and walked through the courtyard.

Obviously, there wasn't much to see. Both the smithy as the shop weren't build just yet. The church and towers were in ruins and the training area was a mess. The only thing up and ready was the inn.

She went in and to her surprise, found Sal behind the bar. She talked to him for a while and found out that the man had dreamed of his own inn for years. She believed him immediately. Duncan wasn't always the best boss to work for. She wished Sal good luck and walked away, wanting to go outside to see if Nevalle or Sand were already up. Someone, however, blocked her exit.

"Bishop," Isabelle said, while her eyes darkened, "You better step aside; I don't have time for losers like you."

"Hmm," Bishop laughed disdainful, "At least I'm not a fool, about love like you are. I see you succeeded in hurting the paladin. Can I have lessons in that from you? I have been waiting for so long to put the paladin down and you succeeded doing it, in one day. That's a miracle!"

The sarcasm in his voice only made her anger grow larger and she harshly pushed the ranger aside to walk to the door. Bishop, however, grabbed her and pulled her towards him. When his face was near hers, he whispered:

"Watch your tongue, half-elf, if you don't want it cut off. I'll be watching you whenever you're around and every little secret you have will be no mystery for me."

The threat in his voice was real and Isabelle couldn't have been more relieved when she heard Khelgar's voice behind her:

"Let her go, Bishop. Or you'll find my axe in your head which can make your tracking abilities a little bit hard," the dwarf defended her.

Bishop let her go, but the smirk upon his face did not disappear.

"Remember my words, little one," he whispered.

He turned around and disappeared through the crowed.

"Are you alright?" Khelgar asked worried while he walked towards her.

Isabelle rubbed her arm and nodded.

"I'm fine, thanks. I appreciate your help, Khelgar. You turned up, right in time."

The dwarf nodded and left her alone as well. Slowly and cautiously she walked to the door and left the inn. Outside the inn she took a deep breath and closed her eyes in relief. The ranger was more dangerous than she had ever expected.

"Here you are!" Someone shouted behind her.

She turned around and blushed a bit when she found Nevalle standing behind her. The knight looked serious and she suddenly doubted whether everything he had said last night had been the truth. Perhaps the wound in his chest had made him delirious.

"We need to talk about last night," the knight continued, while he walked towards her.

She nodded.

"You're right. We should."

"Isabelle," Nevalle said, while he looked deep into her brown eyes, "Thank you for saving my life. It is a pity that he was able to escape, but it could have been much worse and you prevented such a thing. Now, there is only one thing that needs answering. Why did you come to my room in the middle of the night?"

"Um," Isabelle hesitated and looked around to see if anyone could hear there conversation, "I wanted to talk about the fight we had yesterday. I wanted to tell you the complete truth."

"I see. And are you still willing to do so?" Nevalle asked curious.

Isabelle surprised, looked at the knight.

"Of course," she answered slowly.

Nevalle's gaze shifted from her eyes towards the courtyard.

"There a lot of work to do here and we can be of no assistance. I have decided that we should leave Crossroad Keep immediately and had towards Neverwinter. During the journey you can tell me everything. Now, grab your stuff and in half and hour we will leave."

Sir Nevalle turned around and left Isabelle alone, completely perplexed. Had it been a dream after all?


	23. Chapter 23:The defeat of the captain

The road towards Crossroad Keep was a nightmare. Nevalle seemed to have forgotten everything he had said towards her, and Isabelle decided to play his game for a while. In the beginning of their journey she had tried to ask him about his feelings, but he had changed subjects easily and as such had made it clear, that for him nothing had happened. It had hurt her, but instead of showing the pain it caused, she smiled to him and changed the subject as well. Upon the ship however, the knight suddenly asked her a question, which blew her from her feet.

"Do you always play games, Isabelle ConDoin?" Nevalle's gaze was directed at the sea, but she could see the tension in his shoulders. She suddenly realized how important it was for her to choose her words carefully.

"I don't understand, sir," she answered truthfully. "Can you define games?"

Nevalle turned towards her and a deep frown appeared upon his face.

"I saw you yesterday with the paladin. Why don't you tell me the truth about you two? Something is going on between the two of you and I would like to know what, before I turn my back on you completely."

His harsh tone and the hard reality in his words, made her take a step back and became, paler than ever, she stared at the one man she loved so much.

"What are you saying?" Isabelle whispered, in disbelief.

"You told me yesterday…" Nevalle hesitated for a moment and moistened his lips, "You told me you cared for me. Yet, you kissed Casavir as well. If you think, you can have two men loving you at the same time, than you are mistaken. I rather be alone, than to be with you."

"There's nothing going on between me and Casavir," Isabelle replied hastily, "We kissed a couple of times, but that's all."

"That's all?" Nevalle repeated. "That's not all, Isabelle. You don't kiss a man just for the sake of kissing."

The situation had been hilarious if not for the fact that Isabelle could lose Nevalle. Talking with the right-hand of Nasher about kissing other men seemed to be the last thing they would ever talk about. However, the serious expression upon the man's face was enough to prevent her from laughing. She coughed nervously, stared at the sea and then answered with a tone like a mere whisper:

"Okay, I admit you are right about that, but I was mistaken about my own feelings, Nevalle. You were not the man I thought you were."

She saw how he wanted to ask why, but continued quickly, to prevent him from interrupting her answer.

"How you have threatened Casavir for example, does not speak favorably upon you. The man has defended me numerous times and has never let me down. When I was wounded, he healed me. When I was down, he cheered me up. He was there for me when I needed him the most and I confused my own feelings with love, which was a mistake. I have hurt both you and Casavir and I am deeply sorry for it. However, I'm not sorry for what I have done."

The puzzled look upon the knights' face made her smile.

"Nevalle, all my life I thought about you. What I would say to you, when we would finally meet, how we would be together…. When I finally reached Neverwinter, all those dreams disappeared, and I suddenly became aware of the chance that you may not love me anymore. Knowing that someone else could love me as well; was something comforting. I needed it, to survive everything which has occurred during my stay in Neverwinter."

She shrugged and walked away from him slowly.

"Perhaps it wasn't the right way, Nevalle, but right now, I couldn't care less."

Nevalle eyes darkened and he turned around and gazed at the sea again, seeing things only he could see.

Arriving in Neverwinter, meant arriving in her cell. Nevalle brought her back to her room and there she stayed for three days without any news about Crossroad Keep. Finally, the fourth day Callum arrived. He brought her out to the training area and smiled when he saw how confused she was.

"Isabelle, you told me you learned how to fight, right?" the dwarf asked.

Isabelle just nodded and stared at the men in front of her, who were all training in the area.

"You probably haven't been able to practice these days, am I right again?"

Isabelle smiled and nodded again. She turned to face the dwarf and asked, confused:

"Are you trying to tell me I can train here? With knights, who are all here to defend Nasher?"

Callum grinned and this time it was his time to nod.

"Indeed, I want you to train here, because I believe in your innocence and I believe your fighting skills will be needed in the battle a head of us. The last thing we need is one less fighter. You are on our side, of that I am sure, so please train and fight with us against that king of Shadows."

She heard the pleading in his voice and she was touched by it. To be able to fight for Neverwinter once again, like her mentor had done. This meant more to her than anyone could understand.

The next days she trained heavily and enjoyed every moment of it. The knights, inspired by her courage and excitement, trained with her and she learned from them as did they from her. After a while, she noticed Nevalle staring at her. She decided to ignore him and fought more heavily than before. She would prove to him that she had not changed. She would still be able to beat him, like she had done before.

Eventually, Nevalle got frustrated and walked towards the half-elf. The sneer upon her face made his blood boil, but whether it was anger or lust, no one knew.

Isabelle kept ignoring him and when he stood right in front of her, she kept her eyes upon her sword and kept silent. Eventually Nevalle coughed and waited for her to begin. Isabelle, however, shifted her gaze from her sword towards Nevalle and looked at him coldly.

After a couple of minutes, Nevalle realized she would not start the conversation and with a bit of frustrated he asked her "What the hell, was she doing in the training area?"

"I was asked by Sir Callum, sir. I'm sure he told you this. He wants me to fight for Neverwinter and I happily applied to his request," Isabelle answered, still sneering.

"Fight for Neverwinter?" Nevalle repeated surprised, "And I have to believe this?"

"Yes, you have no choice, Nevalle. Now, do you want to fight with me?" Isabelle asked, with a tone as if she was asking about the weather.

"Fight against you, as an opponent?" She completely blew him from his feet and her sneer grew bigger.

"Are you afraid, sir? Don't worry, I promise I won't hurt you. Well, not much that is," she answered, teasingly.

The knights, who stood behind Isabelle, all grinned and a blush appeared upon Nevalle's face.

"Afraid? Of course I am not afraid, Isabelle. I'm the captain of the Nine. I do not believe you will be able to defeat me." He scoffed, with a challenging smile.

Isabelle grinned.

"Oh of course, _the _captain of the Nine. Yes, I have heard of your achievements in the war and all, but the war is a long time ago, Nevalle. Since then, I do not believe you have fought ever again."

Nevalle, frustrated because he knew she was right, drew out his sword.

"Well then, Isabelle ConDoin, I'll fight with you," the knight answered.

The triumphant look upon her face would keep him awake for days later, but now he only found it arrogant. For some reason, he was absolutely sure he would be able to defeat her. After all, he was Sir Nevalle, the right-hand of Nasher and Isabelle had not followed the training he had.

Together they walked towards a small arena, created for knights to show their strength and to discover their weaknesses. Isabelle walked to the right, Nevalle to the left. Isabelle used two small swords, while Nevalle fought with his great sword. Their choices were absolutely normal. Isabelle was faster, but had less strength and a great sword would hurt her, while two small swords would help her maneuver better. Nevalle on the other hand, was a tall, strong man who was able to wield his sword as if it weighted nothing.

Isabelle smiled one last time at Nevalle and then she closed her eyes for a moment to find a complete balance with the area surrounding her. Nevalle's eyes narrowed and when Isabelle finally looked at him again, she saw him staring at her, presumably deep in thought.

They both walked slowly towards the middle of the area and upon arriving there, they bowed towards each other. And then, the fight started.

Nevalle was the first one to make a move, but Isabelle, who knew him, even after all the years that had passed by, had estimated his move correctly and turned away from the blade directed towards her arm. Teasingly she hit him on the butt with one of her swords and a frustrated Nevalle, quickly turned around to face her again.

"Oh, sorry, Nevalle, couldn't resist the urge, you know…" Isabelle taunted him.

Immediately the knight attacked her again and this time she was to slow and his blade made a small cut in her arm. Isabelle, surprised, took a step back and stared angry at the wound and then at Nevalle.

The knight showed a weak smile and made a mocking bow.

"As you can see, _milady,_ I can't resist it either."

Isabelle eyes darkened, and she grasped her swords harder. Slowly, she moved towards him, but Nevalle kept his defense up.

"You think you can win, Nevalle? You have never won… Remember all those afternoons, playing in the corner of dark alleys, hiding from enemies only we could see," Isabelle whispered, so no one else but Nevalle could hear her words. "Remember the lessons you taught me, and remember how I beat you every time. Perhaps then you will remember the truth as well…"

Isabelle's taunting words had hit home, the knight's uncertainty rose up, that he dropped his sword minutely, but enough that Isabelle noticed. She didn't take the opportunity…yet. She wanted him to remember, she wanted him to listen, and she wanted his defenses all the way down not just this small victory.

"Can you remember it, Nevalle? Can you remember how I sneaked away from classes just to see you? How I fought everything which stood between us? How I comforted you when your mother had passed away?"

His sword was now pointed towards the ground and he stared at her in disbelief. In his eyes, she saw the truth and that was the moment she was waiting for. Without anyone expecting it, she ran towards him, knocked his sword out of his hands and made him fall towards the ground. She pointed her swords towards his neck and said, slowly, but loud enough so everyone could hear her:

"Do you surrender, Sir Nevalle?"

Everyone was silent and there was no sound to be heard. Then finally the knight nodded and a soft smile appeared upon both his and her face. She laid her swords at the ground and grabbed his hand.

Nevalle stood up and together with her, they walked towards his room. Neither one of them said anything. Arriving there, Nevalle locked the door and grabbed her. In his eyes, she saw his love for her and finally, she saw the true Nevalle, the Nevalle she had left in Neverwinter so many years ago.

He slowly bowed towards her and then, finally, their lips met. A kiss, first tenderly and nervously, then wild and passionate, which drove her to heights she had never been before. His hands moved over her body and quickly their clothes fell to the ground. Filled with passion, they made love on the ground. Nevalle's eyes met hers and once again, she was struck by the love she saw in them.

He lifted her and laid her upon his bed, where they made love again, more tenderly and slowly this time, so both could enjoy every minute of it.

Later that evening, Isabelle laid upon Nevalle's chest and she stared in wonder at the man she loved so much.

"I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you," she replied, after which she kissed him softly.

"_Finally," she thought happily,__ "Finally everything is back to normal…_"


	24. Chapter 24:Betrayal of the heart

The next morning Isabelle woke up alone. Nevalle was gone, along with all his clothes. A bit taken a back by the sudden disappearance of her beloved knight, Isabelle gazed at the door in the hope that Nevalle would open it and enter the room. After a couple of minutes she decided to get dressed. Nevalle could possibly return with others (though she had no idea who) and if she still was naked she would cause an embarrassing moment. When she had finally found her boots again (Nevalle and her had been quite passionate since one shoe laid at the door, while the other one lay on the opposite side of the room), someone entered the room. To her surprise, she saw Nevalle standing there, in his hands a plate filled with a complete breakfast. He smiled when he saw her and walked towards her.

"I thought you might be hungry," he said, his voice sweet and tender.

Isabelle smiled and nodded.

"Yes I am," she responded, "This is a lovely surprise, Nevalle. How come…?"

"It's not for the reasons you think, I am afraid," Nevalle interjected hastily, "You're suppose to be in your room. If we would be seen together…."

He hesitated when he saw the look upon her face. His words had hurt her more and he could see how she started to doubt about his feelings.

"Do not misunderstand me, Isabelle! I had no choice. You are still a prisoner and what I… what we have done, is forbidden by Neverwinter law", the knight reasoned.

Isabelle looked away, but still remained silent. Her thoughts ran at full speed. Yes, she still was a prisoner.

"_The golden cage,"_ she thought mockingly.

She had walked straight into the trap, made by Nasher and now it was as if she heard the cell door closing in front of her.

Oh, how naïve she had been! She had thought to be free at last, but now she was more trapped than ever. She clenched her fists and felt her magic rage down inside her. She could destroy this room, she could destroy everything which would remind her of the recent night, but she would never be able to destroy the very memory of it. She was trapped inside her own heart.

"_Aribeth might have betrayed Neverwinter_," she thought, furious,_ "But Neverwinter has betrayed my heart ten times more."_

Nevalle seemed to understand her, but right now she hated his presence. He made her remember everything again.

"Isabelle, do not think I used you," Nevalle pleaded, "I truly love you."

"Convenient," Isabelle replied, coldly, "Perhaps you wanted to see how far I would go for you. Well, we went all the way and now you trapped me here, behind cell bars. Trapped forever."

"No, the fact that you are a prisoner means nothing to me, truly nothing!"

"No, but you won't want anyone to know what happened either," Isabelle snapped.

She gazed at the window, still refusing to look into Nevalle's eyes.

"Perhaps this was a mistake," she mumbled, more to herself than to Nevalle, "I should have never left West Harbor. I should have left the past alone. But how would I be able to do such a thing? I loved him too much… and I had to know….I had to know the truth."

Nevalle remained silent during her mumbling and when a silence fell he found it hard to find the right words to say. He loved her, he had always loved her. After the past night, he finally had felt whole again. His faith in Neverwinter, if it ever had been weakened, was stronger than ever and he believed that he could defeat every evil that would cross his path. He also realised however that he broke Neverwinter law by loving her. He was stuck between his love and his duty, and he really had no idea what to do.

He wanted to comfort her, because he knew she felt betrayed, but the other side of him refused to do so.

Isabelle saw his internal struggle and felt confused. If he loved her than the choice was easy. Yet she did not want him to leave Neverwinter. He was a good man and one of the best knights of Neverwinter. He kept the city safe and was a better knight than most. She could not leave the beloved city of her mentor to their faith. The Nine needed their Captain, but she needed Nevalle. There was a way to have both, but then her innocence had to be proven.

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore," Isabelle whispered.

She looked pale and Nevalle got worried. Randar had been right; she was stubborn.

"What do you suggest, Nevalle? What is your plan?"

Nevalle moistened his lips and placed the plate with the breakfast upon his bed.

"I think it's time to prove your innocence," the knight replied.

Isabelle, upon hearing his words, looked up and gazed at him. Nevalle saw hope in her eyes and he hoped, prayed, he wouldn't let her down.

"I'm prepared to declare the words of my father as lies," Nevalle continued.

Isabelle wanted to say something, but Nevalle continued immediately:

"I won't be enough, Isabelle. People will say that my love for you makes me tell lies. We need Casavir, and although he is a fallen soldier of Neverwinter, he still is a paladin and he will always speak the truth. Than we need Randar, to speak for your character and at the end, we need you."

"Me?" Isabelle asked surprised. She took a step towards him and a deep frown appeared.

"Why do you need me?"

"I need you to tell the truth about Lady Aribeth. You need to tell everything so we can make sure that you never betrayed Neverwinter."

Isabelle's face darkened.

"Neither did Aribeth."

"Isabelle, she was the leader of an army against Neverwinter. I don't think you will convince the people of Neverwinter that she wasn't a betrayer," Nevalle said, with a tired voice.

"But it wasn't her!" Isabelle shouted. "I knew her better than most, Nevalle. She changed when we left Neverwinter. She became very silent and thought me almost nothing. It wasn't Aribeth anymore, Nevalle. I'm certain someone played tricks with her. After her husbands' death…"

"Who was a betrayer as well," Nevalle interjected, he started to sound more like the Nevalle he had been the past days.

"Lies! You speak lies!" Isabelle shouted. Tears appeared and she breathed heavily.

"I knew him, Nevalle. He was a good man, just like you are. He tried to help those who were sick and tried to find a cure. His so called _collaboration_ was just a lie, made by those who rule in Neverwinter, to show the people that they still were in control, while they were not."

Nevalle went a bit paler and shook his head in frustration.

"Is that what she told you?" he asked his voice cold and uncaring.

"It's better than the lies your father told you," Isabelle snapped.

Nevalle grasped his sword and Isabelle, who saw this sudden movement, manoeuvred towards the room in search of an escape route. He still wasn't convinced, of that she was sure.

"Don't talk about my father like that. He was a good man and served Nasher well."

"By killing those who were innocent? Nevalle, he almost killed me! I was a mere child, completely innocent and all he wanted to do was to murder me. If every knight would be like him, than the city would be filled with traitors!"

"My father was not a traitor!" Nevalle shouted.

Isabelle, taken a back by Nevalle's tone, tried to find a weapon as well.

"So it has come to this at last," she whispered, "You and me, face to face, just like he wanted. Well, at least he didn't stop us from making love. That's something, I guess."

Her words seemed to calm him down a bit and he threw his sword away.

"Don't worry. I won't touch you," he replied, harshly.

Isabelle's hand trembled and when she searched behind her, she found a small knife. She grasped it and held it close to her, behind her back. This wasn't over, she was sure of it.

"If you speak those words out loud, then you will be found guilty. Fenthick is buried in the betrayer 's tomb, together with Lady Aribeth," Nevalle continued, he refused to look at her and stared through the room.

"They are both seen as betrayers, traitors of Neverwinter. If you choose their side, than you are a betrayer as well."

"Better a false betrayer than a lying innocent," Isabelle replied. Her voice trembled as well. She was afraid, which was normal considering the circumstances. But she still believed in Lady Aribeth and she would fight for the truth, no matter the costs.

"Than you are lost," Nevalle stated, simply. He turned around and opened the door. He left without saying anything and slammed the door hard.

The knife fell out of her hands and she started crying.

"Lady Aribeth, what must I do? Please give me a sign!"

But the room remained silent…

Days passed by and Isabelle got worried. They had brought her back to her room and there she had been, completely left alone. Nevalle didn't visit her and even Callum was nowhere to be found. Isabelle was certain that Nevalle had told the dwarf everything. Her only hope, that Callum would see the truth, was gone in vain. If he had believed her, he had been her already.

Finally after a week, Nevalle came back. Isabelle, who had been reading a book about Neverwinter history, gazed at him coldly.

"Stand up," the knight commanded.

Isabelle refused and kept staring at him.

"Fine then. You want it the hard way, you'll get the hard way," Nevalle continued, but he refused to look into her eyes. He gave a sign towards the two guards of her room and they walked towards her and grasped her. They pulled her up and a furious blush appeared upon the half elf's face.

"How dare you!" she snapped. She tried to get herself free, but failed.

"Keep still," Nevalle said. "Randar is here. He's to be knighted and he has asked for you."

Isabelle immediately stood still and the guards both let out a relieved sigh.

"Randar?" she asked, surprised.

Nevalle nodded.

"If you promise to stay calm, you can come with me. Other wise these two men will escort you."

"Fine, I promise," Isabelle replied.

Nevalle nodded and the guardsmen let her go. Nevalle walked away and Isabelle started to follow him.

"You can ask him for the trial," she started, while she stared at Nevalle's face in the hope she would see some emotion.

"Which trial?" Nevalle responded, with a frown upon his face.

"The trial to prove my innocence, so you can be with me."

Nevalle froze so suddenly that she bumped right into him. He turned to face her and she got scared from the look he gave her.

"Let me tell you this, Isabelle ConDoin: what happened a couple of nights ago was a mistake. In my memory it never happened. There will be a trial, but you must be patient. It will take some time before they have found all the evidence against you."

"Never happened? Nevalle, you told me you loved me, just like I loved you. We differ in opinion about Aribeth, but does that have to stand between us?"

"If you side with her than you are a betrayer, and I will never love a traitor of my home," Nevalle replied. He started to walk again and Isabelle followed him.

"I understand it now," she replied, with a sarcastic tone, "You always believed she was a traitor, but you didn't believe that I had followed her. You thought that I merely was with her because she was my mentor. Well, partially you are correct. I only left Neverwinter because of her, but in my eyes she will always be innocent and everything she had thought and told me is the truth, my truth."

Nevalle shook his head in disbelief.

"How can you believe her, Isabelle? You were there when she was captured!"

"Yes, and I was there at the execution, unlike you, how neither was present at both," Isabelle replied hastily.

Nevalle blushed.

"My father was…"

"Yes, your father, whose entire past is covered by, lies. Please Nevalle, you must trust my words, you must trust me."

Nevalle stopped again, but this time she was prepared for it and she stared at him, curious what he would do.

"Trust you? But you lied to me as well, Isabelle," he whispered.

"Here we go again. Nevalle, there is no need for this. I know you love me and that 's fine for now. You'll see the truth soon enough. Now I just want to talk with Randar."

Nevalle gave her one last look, nodded in agreement and continued walking. A weak smile appeared upon Isabelle 's face. Perhaps it wasn't him she had to convince…


	25. Chapter 25:An ancient alarm

After she had spoken with Randar and had congratulated him, she walked back towards her room, escorted by two guards. She heard Nevalle s voice; he was congratulating Randar as well and Isabelle could hear the pride in his voice. The footsteps she heard, were moving away from her: the two men were walking towards Lord Nasher who would knight Randar. Isabelle wasn't allowed there. She would not be able to see one of Randar 's greatest achievements. The half –elf sighed and continued her way. There was nothing she could do about it, Nevalle had sounded too determined to change his mind.

Her footsteps made no noise, but at the moment she stepped upon the next step, she heard the sound of a door closing and gates falling down and the sound of an alarm. The 2 guards, who had been walking side by side with her, stared at each other. Their gaze shifted towards her and she could see the doubt in their eyes. They obviously had no idea what to do and when Isabelle heard the screaming of people who were on the lower level, she grabbed one of the swords and ran downstairs, back to the room where she had spoken with Randar.

"Wait, my sword!" one of the guards yelled. Isabelle ignored him and kept running. Her only concern right now was Sir Nevalle.

Someone had entered the castle and Nevalle could be dead. But he could also be fighting side by side with Randar against the evil which had entered Neverwinter castle. Because evil had indeed entered Neverwinter. Lady Aribeth herself had told her of the ancient alarm, constructed to save Neverwinter, should it ever be attacked. It had never happened before, but the sound of gates closing at a moment when that much nobles were present, was a sigh for evil.

Isabelle continued to the Great Hall and froze when she entered the room. Two vampires were chasing the nobles but that was not all. There were Shadow Priests as well and wraiths. Wraiths that could breed when they killed someone. Isabelle saw how a woman got attacked by one. She was too late to rescue her and immediately the woman turned into a wraith.

She searched the room and finally found Nevalle and Randar, who were fighting together against the evil. She wasn't very good at killing vampires, but Nevalle was a paladin and possessed a power against them that she had not. If she could make his way free towards them, than there was at least one problem less.

Isabelle attacked the wraith that was approaching her and killed it with a single blow. Randar, who had noticed her already, said something towards Nevalle. The knight turned to face her and Isabelle could see the frown upon his face. Before she could do or say anything, she had to defend herself against the next wraith.

After five attacks, she finally got a chance to get close to Nevalle.

"Nevalle, are you alright?" she yelled, when she ducked below to avoid the attack of another wraith.

"I'm fine, and Randar as well," he responded. "We were able to safe a couple of nobles, but most of them have turned into…"

"Wraiths, I know, I've seen it," she replied. Isabelle turned around to get a vision of the surrounding area and noticed how Lord Nasher was trapped inside his own throne room together with a couple of his guards and a Shadow Reaver.

"Yes, we have to get to him!" Nevalle yelled. He had seen her looking around and had read her mind easily.

"First this, than we can focus on saving the king," the half-elf concluded.

It took a while, but finally every wraith was killed and the vampires were easily defeated by Nevalle.

"We need to reach a more defensible location – there is a guard room in the hall, round the corner from here. There we can make our stand", Nevalle reasoned. He pointed in the direction and together with Randar and the remaining guards, Isabelle ran towards the guard room.

When they were there, Nevalle continued:

"The castle has been sealed… it is part of the ancient defences of the castle should it ever be attacked. Something we thought would never happen," Nevalle 's voice sounded calm, despite the evil they had faced already and the evil that they still needed to face, "Unfortunately, it had cut us from Lord Nasher. Randar, you must get to him, or all is lost."

Randar went a bit paler and Isabelle frowned.

"Why him? Why not you or me?" she asked.

"I have to stay here. If anything goes wrong, I can lead the men here. You are a prisoner, Isabelle, and though you have defended us tremendously, I can not trust you with the mission of saving Nasher. If there is anyone who can save Nasher, it is Randar. Of that I am sure."

Nevalle moistened his lips and gazed back at Randar.

"Got into the hall and search behind all the the tapestries there. One of them should hold an entrance to Neverneath, the chambers beneath Castle Never. Neverneath has always been closed to us, but it is said when the Castle is in danger, a path opens for defenders of Neverwinter," the captain concluded.

Randar nodded; his hand did not tremble. At that moment he was a true knight of Neverwinter and Isabelle could not have been more proud.

"Make your way to Lord Nasher's side…we will try to be there as soon as the defences are lifted," Nevalle tried to assure the young man, but seemed to know, just like Isabelle, that Randar had already found the courage to finish this mission.

"Be cautious, Randar," Isabelle said, while she gazed at the drow, "Not all secrets of Neverwinter are discovered."

Randar nodded and left the room.

"Now, all we can do is wait and pray," Nevalle murmured.

Isabelle couldn't agree more with him.

After a while (no one knew how much time had passed since Randar had left them), the alarm stopped and the gates finally opened.

"Let's get to Nasher," Nevalle said.

Isabelle and he ran towards the king, only to find him standing before Randar.

"And that includes you, Randar, you have earned this through your deeds – the title of knight in service of Neverwinter," Nasher said with a soft smile upon his face.

"Thank you, my lord," Randar replied, his voice a mere whisper.

"Don't thank me yet," Nasher 's voice altered and Isabelle could hear the concern in the king 's voice. "I haven't given you your orders."

"Milord, there are certain rites for inducting knights that must b-" Nevalle interjected hastily.

"Nevalle, I knighted you at Redfallow 's Watch in the mud with orcs surrounding us. Ceremonies can wait."

Isabelle tried to hide her smile when she saw a blush appear upon Nevalle 's face. The man tried to save himself and said, "A knight of Neverwinter is entitled to land, a keep – and forces, milord."

"And he shall have them!" Nasher answered, self-assured, "But you, Knight Captain, and your efforts here. You have served Neverwinter beyond the call of duty, risking your life not once, but several times, without hesitation. If there is anything that I think will be the light against the shadow that comes against us – it is you and the fortress I have granted you."

The lord went silent and curious, Isabelle took a step closer towards him. She didn't want to miss anything he would say against Randar. As a result, she got an angry look of Nevalle and a surprised look of Nasher.

"I offer you an honour- to become one of the Neverwinter Nine, the protectors of Neverwinter, the surrounding lands, and most importantly, its people."

Isabelle gasped, Nevalle his gaze shifted immediately back towards Nasher and Randar stared in disbelief at the king.

"I am grateful..." the young man replied nervously, "and I accept, Lord Nasher."

"Very well," Nasher could not have sound more triumphant, "For your efforts at Crossroad Keep and your battles against these minions of Shadow… I convey upon you the mantle of one of the Neverwinter Nine."

The big smile upon Randar 's face and the surprised, but satisfied look upon Nevalle 's caused a warm feeling deep inside Isabelle. Even if she could not clear her name, at least someone she cared for, would be able to help those in need. Her mission was not a failure.

"But onto the matters at hand…" Lord Nasher continued, "You have done more to halt this beast's advances than any of my knights. When he strikes, you are there to counter it – but that is no longer enough. I am tired of waiting for this enemy to strike. I want you to find this King of Shadows, Randar, I want this beast to answer for the blood of every guardsman slain here tonight…"

* * *

"Well, congratulations again," Isabelle said while she helped Randar with his armour, "One of the Nine, there is no great honour than to defend Lord Nasher."

"Strange for you to say that," Randar replied, while he stared at the eye which stood in the centre of his armour.

"You know what I mean. Now you can finally do something against the thugs in the docks and the …"

"Wait, wait!" Randar interjected, hastily, "I first need to defeat this King of Shadows. Who knows, I might be death in a couple of weeks."

Isabelle took a step back and stared at the result. He looked like a second Nevalle, only with white hair and the obviously face of a draw.

"You will defeat him, Randar. You were meant to defeat him."

The two of them stood in his room in Crossroad Keep. To her surprise, Nasher had asked her to help Randar in every way possible. He had made clear that if she did so, her name would be cleared forever. She did not have to think twice. Nevalle went with them and would assist Randar. He would stay as long as needed and Isabelle hoped he would stay there as long as she would. The fact that she had defended the nobles of Neverwinter, without hesitation had changed the attitude of Nevalle towards her. Perhaps he did not believe in the innocence of Aribeth, but he believed in hers and that meant the world to her.

"So what will I do now?" Randar asked. He grasped his sword and stared at it. It was the ceremonial sword of Neverwinter and although it was a fine blade, she knew he missed his old one.

"Gather allies," Isabelle responded simply. "You know, you don't have to fight with that sword. Nevalle fights with another sword as well. This was just a ceremonial one."

"Really?" the drow asked surprised.

Isabelle nodded.

"I suggest we could to Clan Ironfist first. If there is anyone who might want to help us, it is there," she reasoned.

"You're right. Let's gather our things and get out."

Isabelle nodded.

"I just have to say goodbye to someone…" she mumbled, more to herself than to Randar.

"Go to Nevalle," Randar grinned, "You two are so in love, that you don't see how much hurt you cause each other by not being together."

"Why don't you keep your mind towards defeating the king of Shadows?" Isabelle replied sarcastic, while she walked away.

Randar smiled and shook his head.

"_More stubborn than a mule…"_

* * *

"So you're leaving than," Nevalle sounded a bit lost and Isabelle looked away from the look in his eyes.

"Yes, the dwarfs can be good allies. They are strong, trustworthy…"

"Stubborn and arrogant.." Nevalle continued, with a smile.

"Don't let Callum hear you," Isabelle replied, while she gazed in the direction of the Keep.

"Isabelle?"

"Yes?"

She turned around to face him again and saw the concern in his eyes.

"Be safe," Nevalle whispered.

They stared at each other and Isabelle just wished she could kiss him. She wanted to feel him again, because it would give her strength to defeat even that King of Shadows.

"I'd best be going…" she said, looking down at her feet.

"Yes, yes… We don't have that much time…"

"Indeed."

Nevalle stared at her and than suddenly he took a step forward and laid his hand upon her cheek.

"I don't want to loose you, Isabelle ConDoin. You mean too much to me."

Isabelle had to fight against her tears and tried to smile.

"You've never lost me, Nevalle, it won't change this time," she replied, trying to sound assured.

The knight smiled weakly. He leaned towards her and kissed her softly.

It took her by surprise, but before she could answer his kiss, he let her go and whispered:

"Good luck."

He turned away from her and walked towards the tower, constructed for the Nine.

"I love you," she whispered.

He froze.

"And I love you."

The knight continued but he could feel her smile behind him. He continued his walk more assured this time and everyone who passed him could see the happiness upon his face. Neverwinter was not defeated just yet.

"_Neverwinter will never fall, my dear child, as long as you love Nevalle and all he stands for…"_


	26. Chapter 26:A circle broken

The Ironfist Clan was unhappy about their presence, of that she was sure. Isabelle leaned against the wall and studied the people surrounding her. Randar, with his own blade and shield, was trying to find out more about the Fire Giants. Often he played with the small dagger she had once given him for his birthday. A sign of nervousness, there was no doubt about that.

Khelgar was standing next to her, his entire attitude showed how angry and humiliated he felt. The Clan had not welcomed him. Instead they had accused him of many things. His leave was seen as a betrayal and only by retrieving the Ironfist belt his name would be cleared.

"_What a resemblance with my own past!" _the half- elf thought, _"Perhaps there is an artefact to safe me as well."_

But Isabelle knew that no artefact would help her. Khelgar had not fought against his Clan; he had left them alone to seek his own way.

Her gaze shifted towards Neeskha, who stood as always next to Randar. There was a playful smile upon her face and Randar had something to do with it. Isabelle had to smile. She knew that they would make each other very happy.

Next to Neeskha stood Casavir. The paladin had said nothing to her. Someone had told him about her fight with Nevalle the evening after. He knew now she was lost to him forever and he had trouble dealing with it.

Isabelle shifted his gaze away from the paladin towards the only warlock they got: Ammon Jerro. Isabelle had been shocked to see the man alive, but it was nothing compared to the anger and sadness she had felt when she heard about Shandra's death. The first thing she wanted to do was to kill him with her bare hands. Randar had been able to calm her down and had convinced her about Jerro's value. However, Isabelle did not trust the man.

She moved her fingers over the hilt of her sword passively, wishing she knew what was going on in everyone's mind.

"_Take Jerro for example," _she thought, _"The man killed his own family member, yet here he stands for us, ready to fight against the King of Shadows, as he had done before. But what are his reasons? Why does he fight against an evil, while he seems to be evil as well?_

Isabelle stared away from the war mage and looked down to her feet.

"_And __then there is Bishop, the ranger with a debt to pay. He has no reason to fight with us. He's never on the losing side, and whether we win or not, we will always lose. Especially him, he'll never gain anything if he stays with us."_

Who would betray them? Qara with her arrogance, Bishop with his evil grin and sneaky ways or Ammon Jerro with his dark magic? Isabelle now understood how Nasher and his men must have felt during the plague. Desther had stolen the cure and as such had betrayed Neverwinter. But how could Fenthick not have known? How could she now know who would betray them and who would not? Isabelle felt a heavy burden upon her and had to sigh again. If they would blame anyone, it would be Randar, who was the leader of all of them.

She missed Sand more than she would ever admit, but the elf was helping Aldanon and probably kept an eye on Qara as well. Elanee had stayed at Crossroad keep to talk with Daeghun about the druids. Bishop whereabouts was a mystery to everyone. The ranger did what he wanted to do and only went when he thought he was needed. The gnome, Grobnar, was against Isabelle's advice, trying to repair the construct. Isabelle frowned when she suddenly realised who was missing: Zhjaeve. The githzerai was one of the few companions she trusted completely. However, she hated the presence of Ammon and seemed to do everything to avoid him.

"_Pity!" _she thought. Zhjaeve was a cleric and very useful during battles. Ammon had yet to prove his worth.

"Hey dreamer," Randar said and as such disrupted her thoughts; "I want you to go back to Crossroad Keep and inform Nevalle of the situation."

Isabelle stared at the drow in disbelief.

"You want me to go?" The doubt was heard by everyone and she saw a frown appear upon Casavir's face. "You might need my assistance. My magic… my fight skills."

"No, Isabelle," Randar interjected, "We have everyone we need and …" the drow softened his tone, "We need Nevalle. If anything would happen to you, the man would be a mess."

Isabelle swallowed and searched for arguments to contradict him. She found none however and she had to resign.

"Fine then, _captain_," she replied teasingly, "I'll do what you ask of me."

Randar smiled.

"When you're there," he continued, "can you ask my father about those druids? Take Elanee with you. I'm sure she'll be able to convince them to join us."

Isabelle nodded.

"I'll leave immediately."

She turned around and started walking towards the exit. Right before she left, she turned around and gazed at the young drow she had taught so much. She envied him. He had followed a path that once was meant for her. If Aribeth had never left Neverwinter, she would have fought for Neverwinter and would have eventually married Nevalle. Now she was an "enemy" of Neverwinter and Nevalle was out of range. She sighed and turned away from Randar.

"_We are all players in an ever changing world."_

"Well that was to be expected," Nevalle sighed and gazed at Isabelle who now stood in front of his desk. Her dark brown hair was bound together in a ponytail and her dark brown eyes looked fatigued. There was a black smudge upon her face and a part of her mantle was torn.

"_She could not have looked more beautiful," _the knight thought.

Isabelle noticed him staring at her and blushed.

"I have to speak with Daeghun now," she said while she nervously played with her belt, "He had news about the druids. If the rumours contain any truth then they might still be alive."

Nevalle frowned and rose from his seat. He slowly walked towards her.

"That's a wild guess, Isabelle. If they still are at the Mere than they are in enemy territory. I'm not sending you to chase some rumour if the chances are great you might get killed."

Isabelle smiled.

"You might not, Nevalle, but Randar does. He had asked me to do this."

Before Nevalle could object, someone opened the door. A nervous looking solider entered and while he avoided Nevalle's surprised and angry look, said, "Lady Carina had asked to speak with you, sir. Immediately."

Nevalle's eyebrows rose.

"Carina," he muttered. 

He gazed at Isabelle and saw a frown appear upon the half elf's face.

Isabelle kept repeating the name. She was sure she had heard it before. Suddenly she knew! Carina had been engaged to Nevalle once, but he had broken of the engagement. What the hell was she doing here?

A woman smaller than Isabelle and obviously completely human entered the room. She had beautiful blond hair and blue eyes and seemed to be younger than the half-elf. She wore a beautiful dress and her entire outfit was perfect and clean. Isabelle felt jealous, she had no problem admitting it, but she did realise it was stupid.

After all, Nevalle had made love to her. For a paladin, making love to someone was the same as a vow to stay with that person forever. Yet when she remembered Nevalle's words the day after, she got worried. "It never happened," he had said.

Isabelle felt someone staring at her and looked up to see who it was. Her brown eyes met Carina's blue ones and she saw the hate burning behind them.

"So this is your prisoner then," the woman said, while she grabbed a tissue and held it before her nose.

Isabelle's eyes darkened. She had never met a more arrogant person before. As if she smelled bad!

"This is Isabelle ConDoin, yes," Nevalle replied. He went back to his chair and sat down.

"What are you doing here, Carina? It is dangerous to be out here. There 's a war coming."

Carina turned to face Nevalle and smiled at him. Nevalle, however, did not answer her smile.

"I'm here because of your prisoner and the rumours I have heard."

She paused and waited till Nevalle would say anything, but the knight kept silent.

"My Nevalle, you have become serious?" Carina continued, "We had so much fun together. All those evenings under the stars, and those days when we sneaked away from my father. Do not tell me you have forgotten everything?"

Isabelle's eyebrows rose and she became pale.

"Perhaps, I should let the two of you alone. I have a war to win," Isabelle stated coldly.

Before Nevalle could reply, she opened the door and stepped outside.

"Now, where were we?" Carina asked triumphantly.

The door closed loudly.

Outside she tried to walk as calm as possible, but no matter how hard she tried, she kept walking faster as normal. Isabelle wanted to run away, but decided to go to Elanee instead. If she focused her thoughts on the druids, she could forget the words Carina had said.

Although Elanee and Isabelle were not on good grounds with each other, Isabelle was convinced the druid's attitude would change when she would help finding the druids and that was exactly what she would do.

She found Elanee together with Daeghun and she waved at them when she approached. Daeghun nodded and Elanee showed a soft smile.

"_A good start,__" _Isabelle thought.

"Good afternoon, Isabelle. You look good," Daeghun begun.

"Thank you, Daeghun. You look well! I heard you had information about the druids?" Isabelle asked, while she took a seat next to Elanee.

"The mere had grown dark and many villages needed help in leaving before it was too late," Daeghun replied with his calm tone, "And I have sought the scent on the breeze, to learn of the dark hunter – King of Shadows. More can still be learned in the mere, but I have discovered something and had to tell you at once."

Daeghun paused and gazed at Elanee.

"This concerns you both, so I'm glad you are here."

Elanee made a nervous movement but kept silent. Obviously she wanted news about her people.

"As I hounded the trail of the Dark Hunter and his minions, I came across something I thought lost. The druids of our lands, the Circle of the Mere, still live."

"That's impossible," Elanee interjected hastily, which got her a frown from Daeghun, "You're mistaken – if they were alive, I would know."

"I can only venture to the swamp for brief periods of time – the reeds and waters feast on the living now. I followed the druids, and they had a ritual I think sustained them – even in the Claimed Lands," Daeghun responded, not taken a back by Elanee's answer.

"The Circle…" Elanee whispered. Isabelle could hear the hope in her voice, "They must have found a way to restore part of the Mere, keep it from the influence of the shadows. If so we need to find them. They can tell us more about what is happening in the Mere than anyone and if we can get them to ally with us, we may even be able to stop what the King of Shadows is doing to the land itself."

"I agree, Elanee," Isabelle stated. Elanee gave her a surprised look and Isabelle had to smile.

"Your druids are powerful allies and we need every man we can get. Randar had asked me to go with you to them. If we take Sand and Grobnar with us, we can venture safely," Isabelle reasoned.

"Then you must make haste at once, if this is your course of action," Daeghun said.

"Are you going to guide us?" Isabelle asked, hoping he would say yes.

"No, I can not, but I can mark the location on your map," the elf replied, "As for now, I have other duties in the defence of the Sword Coast and this Keep – and I must see to them."

He turned around and was gone. Isabelle saw the shocked look upon the druid's face and said:

"He's always like this. Ever since his wife has died, he had trouble showing his emotions."

Elanee nodded slowly.

"Regardless, we need to find the Circle, but as for reaching the location, that could be difficult."

"Ah… I thought I heard the cries of a damsel in distress. Someone had to fill Shandra 's role, eh?" an irritating voice interfered.

The two women turned around and gazed at Bishop.

"Bishop, this doesn't concern you, so stop spying on us," Elanee replied.

"My dear, with _you_ around, it pays to be extra watchful," the ranger replied with a sarcastic smile upon his face.

"As for you, half-elf, heard Daeghun was playing scout. I wanted to meet him, tell him was a wonderful girl he raised… all of the Sword Coast is thankful, I'm sure."

Isabelle's eyebrows rose and with sarcasm she said: "I'm surprised you even care, Bishop."

"Surprised and me travel together, you should know that by now. For another surprise, why don't you show me on the map you have were your druid friends are?"

"They're in the Mere," Elanee replied hastily, "Along the north-western reaches, near the settlements the orcs attacked many years ago during their incursion into Neverwinter."

"I suspected that might be one of the places… as for the incursions, it wasn't just orcs," The tone of the ranger's voice changed. He seemed suddenly very interested in what they had to say. "That's near an area the King of Shadows isn't likely to have claimed… yet. Might be a good staging area to look for your dead druid friends."

"Daeghun says they're alive," Elanee stated simply.

"Maybe for now. Still if you want to go, I can guide you to a safe port on the edge of the marsh," Bishop suggested.

"All right..." Elanee replied, slowly, "That would be welcome."

"Did you just offer to help, Bishop?" Isabelle asked, an ironic smile upon her lips, "I'm not sure I heard you right."

"It's not me you should be suspicious of, but that's up to you. And I doesn't sound like we've got much time. Something tells me those friends of yours may have to move around a lot if they want to avoid the shadows," Bishop answered, cryptic.

"Yes, Bishop's probably right," Elanee replied.

"All right then, I'll set out now – I'll start scouting the path and join up with you only when need be. It'll save us all a lot of time."

The ranger turned around and walked towards the gates. Isabelle followed his movements and than suddenly realised someone had opened the door of the tower. Carina and Nevalle left the tower and walked towards the stables. It hurt her more than she would ever be able to admit when she saw the two of them babbling comfortably with each other. Elanee, who had followed her gaze, laid her hand softly upon Isabelle's shoulder.

"Perhaps you now understand better how I feel, Isabelle," the druid whispered mysteriously.

She turned around and left the half- elf alone. Isabelle kept staring at Nevalle and suddenly felt a tear falling down from her face. Angry, she whipped it away and looked away from the knight.

Carina would not win. Nevalle was hers, and would always be…


	27. Chapter 27:Disappointment

_Hello everybody! Sorry I've kept you waiting for this long. I had some troubles with writing, but there over now, so I'll be writing more soon. :) I hope everyone enjoys this part. The story is almost over. :) Enjoy!_

The journey towards the druids was hard and dangerous. Isabelle, who wasn't paying much attention was saved by the others a couple of times, but did not realise this. Trapped inside her own thoughts, she had no memory of the attacks, nor of the path they had followed.

She loved Nevalle, for reasons only her heart knew, but she had never thought of the fact that he could have fallen for someone else. He had almost married Carina, so she must have meant something to him.

While she searched for solutions, she forgot her mission and it was only thanks to Elanee that the group arrived safely. Isabelle and the others made camp and when everything was finally in order, Elanee went towards the half-elf.

"You're sure you're up for this?" Elanee asked, watching Isabelle closely.

"_She almost sounds concerned," Isabelle thought sarcastic._

"Why not?" she replied harshly.

Elanee frowned at her tone.

"I've been watching you these past few days. You're not feeling well. Normally you would lead us through safe routes, far away from battles and pain. But now, you've almost send us right to our enemies. If this is because of Sir Nevalle, I would suggest you stay here, so you're problems don't inflict others."

Isabelle looked at the druid and smiled, without warmth. "Randar gave me this assignment and I will do what I can. There is no problem. Perhaps my thoughts were occupied with… something else, but I assure you, I've got everything under control." She smiled bitingly at the druid.

"Alright then," Elanee nodded softly, "But Sand told me that if you need someone to talk to, you can always talk to him."

She turned around and left Isabelle alone. With a sigh the half-elf sat down heavily on a log and tried to gather her strength. She played with one of her swords and wrote words idly in the mud surrounding her. Where was her strength? Lady Aribeth had made her strong, independent…, but now she felt weak and only the presence of Nevalle seemed to change it.

"_Going to Neverwinter has brought nothing but trouble. I should have stayed in West Harbour, but no, I had to find revenge. Something I lost during my journey. Suddenly I wanted _him_! Suddenly I changed my objectives and now I'm not only called a betrayer, but he has found someone else as well."_

"Stop thinking like that," someone mumbled.

She looked up sharply and found Sand standing there staring at her with knowing eyes.

"I should have known you would interfere," she replied, while she laid her sword down.

Sand shrugged and took a seat next to her.

"You know, I never thought you would be one of those girls…" He pondered with a shake of his head and a small smile.

"One of those girls? Which girls?" Isabelle asked, agitated.

"Those girls that dwell in the past and only look at one man, who is their prince for all eternity," Sand continued, with a smirk.

"I don't dwell in the past," Isabelle stated, angry, "Neither do I look at one man."

"Sure, sure," Sand smirked with one brow cocked showing his disbelief. He gazed at her and than sighed, "I would kill someone to gain the amount of magic you possess, but unlike Qara, you don't use it and you don't play with it."

"You're a wizard, I'm a sorcerer. We can't change that," Isabelle reasoned, "I don't like using magic because I never studied it. I know a couple of things, but my training in the academy was incomplete remember?"

Sand nodded softly.

"And by the way, I always loved fighting more. I might not be strong like Randar, or possess the wisdom you possess, but I know how to handle myself in a fight. I don't need anything more," Isabelle continued, with a soft smile.

They both went silent and stared at Bishop who was telling Grobnar what to do with the fire. The young gnome had been eager to go with them, but now, Isabelle doubted whether this was a good idea. For some reason he had only placed wet wood upon the fire, which caused smoke. Smoke that could easily be spotted by enemies.

Bishop was furious and agitated; he made a movement to hit the gnome. Grobnar easily ducked away and kept singing one of his songs.

"At least someone is having a good time," Sand said, while his eyes followed the gnome.

Isabelle grinned.

"Isabelle, Sand?" Someone asked.

They both turned around and saw Elanee approaching them.

"What is it?" the wizard asked.

"You can almost feel the shadows in the air… if you stay still for too long, it's like they start… clutching at you, trying to drag you down." She muttered, struggling to find the right words to explain herself.

Isabelle frowned and concentrated on the air for a moment.

"You're right. I feel it as well," she eventually said.

"Whatever the Circle did, they must have found a way to shield themselves from it. If we can find out how they've done it, then we can reach the Vale of Merdelain, I'm certain of it." She looked at them excitedly.

"We'll follow you," Isabelle smiled softly.

They all got up and followed Elanee. Isabelle held one hand close to her sword and she heard Sand muttering some spells. At least she wasn't the only one who didn't trust the druids.

"Here's the gathering place, now…," Elanee said suddenly.

Isabelle walked next to her and saw and open place, with in the middle, a tree.

"Hold on," the druid continued, "Something's happening, I can just make it out."

A couple of animals approached the tree in a circle. Suddenly a warm glow surrounded each one of them, which made it impossible to see the animals. When the glow disappeared, a druid stood where the animal had stood before.

"I feel more at peace with each passing day. I know you sense it as well, Naevan," one of them said, his voice had an irritating sound.

"Will silence be your only answer?" the druid continued.

"Silence and contemplation is my only peace in this place. Do not forget I am your captive, Vashne." A voice coming from the tree reached their ears and Isabelle frowned. Had the druids taken one of their own as their captive? Something was terribly wrong.

"We keep you here because we believe in the Circle. In time, you will see that we are right. And when the shadow has passed, you will feel one with the land again," Vashne replied.

"This isn't the Mere anymore!" Naevan replied hastily, "You treat the shadows as if it were a passing mist. You fail to see how it now hangs upon you, upon this whole place."

"We are caretakers of this land, and we cannot abandon it," Vashne replied, his voice determined.

"We're caretakers of a graveyard! Free me from this prison, and let's stop the decay from spreading." Naevan tried to reason with them.

Isabelle gazed at Elanee, curious of what the druid thought of the conversation.

"Elders? Is it you?" Elanee asked. She sounded unsure and Isabelle couldn't blame her. Even an idiot could see something was wrong.

"Elders, forgive, me for not seeking you out sooner," Elanee continued, almost pleadingly, "I thought you had all died in the Claimed Lands, how did…"

"Who are those who follow you?" Vashne asked his voice without emotion.

"Nice welcome," Isabelle whispered sarcastic.

"I am Isabelle ConDoin," the half-elf replied.

"Elanee, who are they?"

"They are my allies… my friends. They helped me reach here," the druid answered truthfully.

"They have the stench of civilization and war upon them. As do you," Vashne spat disdainfully.

Isabelle frowned, Bishop laid his hand upon his bow and she could feel Elanee's nervousness. The conversation wasn't going as it should have gone.

"Our path took us to Neverwinter, and through many battles- but this is one from West harbour, Elders. She is the friend of the one… the one I had been watching."

Elanee suddenly kept staring at Vashne and ignored the surprised looks of the others.

"She could never leave West Harbour and its people be, which was the problem before, I believe," the irritating sound of the druid's voice made Isabelle's blood boil.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked, irritated.

"I was tasked to watch Randar as he grew up in West Harbour. The Circle asked that I observe him, for strange events seem to occur around him…," Elanee answered, her voice a mere whisper.

"Yet she could not turn away. From Randar, from civilization. She would vanish to the border of the Mere and watch him, for days upon days, weeks and then into months," Vashne contemptuously. "A circle is not complete when one of us is missing… or is too distracted with the trappings of civilization or its people."

"I am certain Elanee meant no harm to the Circle," Isabelle stated. She tried to sound friendly, but it took more strength than ever to control her anger.

"Let me answer for this. I know what I did, and..." Elanee interfered.

"There was never any need for her to watch him as she did," Vashne replied.

"Elder please, I did not intend," Elanee pleaded.

"And even now, you defend yourself rather than admitting your negligence," Vashne continued.

"Okay, I've had it," Isabelle suddenly said. "We came here to ask your help. Can you not feel the evil? It will destroy you and your precious _Mere_. The land will be destroyed and you will disappear, together with us. What does Naevan say about this threat?"

"I am a captive here, Isabelle. A captive because I refuse to resign myself to madness," the tree answered. "Elanee, this shadow is anything but natural. I don't know if the Mere, if Merdelain can be saved but I _know_ that we cannot accept it, we must n-"

"Perhaps I have misjudged your value, Naevan," the druid cut him off with a warning growl.

"What have you done to him?" Isabelle asked, worried.

"For a druid of power, living within the folds of a tree is nothing. As the land changes we must change with it, Elanee. Stop clinging to what the Mere was and accept it for what it is now."

"Elanee you know the truth," Isabelle replied, "And if you are not with us, then you are against us."

Isabelle turned to face Elanee. "We must stop the Circle now. Are you with me?"

She saw the doubt appear in Elanee's eyes. The druid gazed at the tree which held Naevan and than gazed back at the half-elf.

"Yes, I will."

Isabelle turned away from Elanee and said:

"I am sorry to see that even the Circle has been corrupted, I take no joy in this."

Immediate Vashne and the others started casting spells, but Isabelle, who knew how druids magic worked, ran straight to the druid and interrupted his concentration.

The others all followed her lead and soon, everyone was caught up in their own battle. Together with Elanee, she fought against Vashne. The druid was easily defeated, since the man had no experience in battling foes that weren't part of nature.

"It is done," Elanee whispered. "The circle is dead… like the Mere."

* * *

Tired, injured and disappointed the group arrived back at Crossroad Keep. When Isabelle saw that Carina's bodyguards were still present, she felt even worse. She decided to stay away from the tower and went straight to the Keep. There she found Randar and the others, all with a triumphant smile upon their face.

When the drow, however, noticed Isabelle's disappointment he took the right conclusions and decided to keep his news for himself for the time being.

"I take it you weren't successful?" Randar asked, worried, while he helped Isabelle with removing her armour.

"No, we had to kill the entire Circle. Only Naevan is alive. They were all corrupted," Isabelle replied, tired.

"How did you mission go?"

Randar smiled softly.

"The dwarfs have agreed to help us. Their best warriors are stationed in the keep. We also went to Highcliff and we were able to convince the lizards that we are on their side. Their warriors are stationed here as well. I don't think losing the Mere was something bad. After all, what could they have done?" Randar replied.

Isabelle nodded softly and closed her eyes.

"Who's the woman who follows Nevalle everywhere he goes?" the drow asked, curious.

"Carina, his former fiancée."

"You're jealous," Randar started laughing, but stopped immediately when he saw the look upon her face.

"Sorry…"

"Oh, just leave it. It means nothing. I should focus on the upcoming war. I hope the keep is completely ready?" Isabelle asked, while she examined the wounds upon her arm.

They were luckily not severe and would heal before the upcoming battle.

"Yes, the keep is. I've also had a lovely chat with Sydney Natale," the drow continued.

When he saw the unbelief upon Isabelle's face, he had to smile. "No worries. It was trap, but we were able to kill her, and take her information. She has some scrolls that could help us defeating the reavers."

"Hallelujah," Isabelle replied sarcastic, "I certainly hope it's not something that will change us into something horrible."

"No, Zhjaeve has examined them. She thinks they will work," Randar took a seat and stared at her.

"I want you to stay here, Isabelle and prepare our forces, while I go in search of one of those reavers."

"Are you out of your mind?" Isabelle replied, worried. "You can't go searching them. Who knows what might happen!"

"I have faith in the scrolls, and since I'm the Shard-Bearer," the drown grinned devilishly, "I'm in charge here. Why don't you keep an eye on Nevalle, huh? I'm sure you'll do just fine."

He left the room with a smirk upon his face and Isabelle sighed.

"_So what happens, my dear Lady, if the student is better than the mentor?"_


	28. Chapter 28: Distracting a Captain

_Note from the author: I'm so sorry. This chapter has taking me so long. I had a huge writer 's block on this one, but it's overn ow. I'm mainly focused on my Snape story right now, but that's over in a couple of chapters and then I will finish this story completely. I hope you all enjoy this part and thank you for being so patient :) _

_Cheerio,_

_Aribeth_

* * *

Isabelle walked through the keep in search of Katriona. She wanted to hear what the sergeant's opinion was about the newest recruits. Randar had set very high standards, but yet many people had still applied for the job. She was on her way to the library to see if Aldanon perhaps had seen the sergeant, when she heard a conversation in a chamber nearby.

She didn't want to hear it, but when she realized it was Nevalle's voice, she walked closer towards the room where the noise had come from. She wasn't surprised much to hear Carina as well. She laid her head against the door and tried to hear everything.

"Nevalle, I am certain that Nasher would want you to fulfill my father's wish. Why is it so hard for you to lock her up in the cells in Neverwinter?"

The slightly panicking tone in Carina's voice was satisfying for Isabelle to hear. Carina didn't seem to be in control of the situation and that could only mean that Nevalle hadn't been too impressed with her flirting abilities. She wanted to hear Nevalle's answer and pressed her ear even more against the door.

"Isabelle is important. She is able to help us. Randar needs her and he is the only hope we have left," Nevalle reasoned.

Isabelle could hear the noise of a hand felling down on a table. She heard a chair being pushed back and then heard Carina whisper:

"So, it's all for Neverwinter's sake huh?" Carina's sarcasm made Isabelle smile. The lady seemed to have no idea how to handle Nevalle. Neverwinter was everything for him. And for her as well, of course! "I don't believe you. This… pathetic excuse of a woman has won your heart."

Isabelle's anger made her almost burn down the entire door, but she tried to calm herself and listened impatiently to Nevalle's answer.

"What she does to me and what I do with her is none of your business, Carina. I wish you could understand that," Nevalle seemed to pause for a moment and Isabelle just wished she could see his face right now. It would explain a lot to her. "You've been a good friend to me, Carina, but nothing more. There are no deeper feelings, I am sorry. That is the true reason why I ended our engagement. I do not love you and as such cannot marry you."

"Well, then I'll make sure you can never marry her!" Carina shouted.

Isabelle heard footsteps coming over to her, but was too slow to jump away from the door in time. Carina swung the door open and stared right into Isabelle's dark eyes. The two women stared at each other for a moment. Isabelle's hand laid upon her sword, while Carina's hands were clenched as fists. Her eyes smoldered and Isabelle could feel the heat of Carina's anger. But she didn't give in just yet. She moved her hand away from her sword and smiled coldly.

"Lady Carina," she said, her tone condescending.

Carina blushed and Isabelle could see that she was trying to find the words to insult her.

"Well, I don't think I can call you that," Carina sneered, "Since you are a traitor and a murderer, I doubt anyone will every call you that."

She passed Isabelle, but then suddenly froze.

"Oh, and you probably don't know that. They don't teach you such things on the streets and in the wild, where you obviously came from," Isabelle's cheeks reddened, "but only a lady can marry one of the Nine. Good luck with nothing."

The woman walked away and Isabelle could not determine whether she was the winner or the loser. She turned to face Nevalle and saw a surprising look on his face. Now, she blushed even more. He had realized she had been eavesdropping and he knew precisely why she had been so interested in them. A smile appeared and then he walked to her.

"I didn't know you were so interested in my doing, Isabelle?" he asked, his voice teasingly.

She looked away from him, muttered something about the library and hastily walked away. Nevalle leaned against the door with a sneer on his face and shook his head. He would never have thought she would be jealous, but it made him feel good. It proved she loved him very much and that would mean this could actually lead to something real. He sighed and closed the door. He first needed to clear her name. After that, they could explore their relationship further and perhaps even… marry. The thought of seeing her in a white dress, walking towards him to become his wife for eternity warmed his soul. Those dreams had been gone for years, but he saw the back now and that made the burden he carried lighter. He was captain of the Nine and he had a great responsibility, but with Isabelle's help, he would be able to fulfill all his tasks for the better.

* * *

Isabelle ran through the door, straight to her room. She felt completely embarrassed. Why had she listened to the conversation? He now knew that she was jealous and that she wanted him back, but now she also knew that it was never possible. She could never become a lady. She was Isabelle ConDoin, student of Lady Aribeth of Tyr, the greatest betrayer in Neverwinter history! She fell on top of her bed and hid her face in her pillows. This was so frustrating. Every time she wanted to kiss him, hug him and now when that evil witch was finally gone, she couldn't do it because she would never be able to marry him! She moaned and closed her eyes. That night with Nevalle had been so special. She had never slept with a man before and Nevalle had made her feel … light. He had made her feel like a true woman and she wanted to feel all of that again. She smashed one of the pillows to the wall, but missed and hit the door. Not exactly the door, she hit the person who just wanted to enter. It was Sand.

"So, we are greeting persons now with pillows I see," Isabelle moaned, but Sand just sneered, "How much I want to start a pillow fight with you, my dear, I do not think it will help us much."

Isabelle turned around to face him and said:

"What are you talking about? Randar is off to fight one of those … how did you call them? Shadow reavers. There's nothing I can do right now."

Sand took a seat on the bed without asking and stared at her. His face, as always, was a mystery to her. She could see why he was such a good lawyer. He could hide his emotions well, which was useful, sometimes.

"What do you want from me, Sand?" Isabelle asked, tired.

"I want you to ask to Randar and Casavir to write something about you," Sand answered.

"What?" Isabelle asked surprised. She got up and went with her hand through her hair, "Why do they need to do that?"

"My dear," Sand said mockingly, "If you can offer knowledge of the future then please do so. If not, then you will have no choice but to agree with me that we do not know what will happen in the future."

With a sigh, Isabelle agreed with him. He was right about that.

"We both know that the coming war is a tough one. Neither one of us can say whether we are going to win or lose. We can even win a war, but still be the losers. You know what I am talking about, do you not?" Sand asked, serious.

"Yes," Isabelle swallowed and looked away from him, "There will be a lot of people dying that day."

Sand nodded.

"Indeed. I know how much it would hurt you when Randar or Casavir or anyone else of his companions…"

"Apart from Bishop," Isabelle hastily interjected.

Sand smiled but continued:

"… would die. But that is a real possibility and without them, you might never be declared innocent."

Isabelle stood up from her bed and walked to towards her window. She saw soldiers training and Jacoby making new armor. She saw Light of Heavens bring back a group of men who had been on a special assignment and obviously had been victorious. Master Veedle was running around, with a new plan in his hands and priest of Tyr walked in a hurry to the gate to offer support for anyone who had gotten injured. She looked away from it all and then nodded.

"I will ask them when they get back," she whispered.

Sand stood up and walked towards her. He laid a hand upon her shoulder and squeezed in it.

"We will get you out of this mess, it's the least I can do for you," he said.

When she turned around to thank him, he had already left the room. With a smile she turned back to face the window. _"Perhaps you're a mystery to many, Sand, but you're probably one of the best friends I will ever have._"

* * *

The next day, Randar came back. He had successfully destroyed one of the reavers and Isabelle could see the triumphant glow in his eyes. She had to smile and quickly she ran towards him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, worried.

Randar grinned.

"Of course I am," He grabbed her and hugged her, which made a surprising look appear upon her face, "We won! Now we can defeat Garius and end this for good!"

Isabelle smiled warmly.

"That's great news, Randar. You must tell Sir Nevalle this immediately."

"Why don't you do that for me, huh? I'm sure he would love to hear it from you," Randar replied, with a sneer.

"What are you going to do then?" Isabelle asked curious.

"I'm going to ask Ammon Jerro if he knows anything about reforging a sword of Gith," Randar explained.

"Great idea," Isabelle said, while she walked with him towards the warlock.

"Hi Ammon!" Randar started," I've been wanting to have a talk with you."

The warlock turned to face them and then growled:

"Fine. Ask your questions."

Isabelle frowned. If it had been her, the warlock would have been locked behind bars ever since he had killed Shandra. But perhaps the thought that he had killed the last of his line, was a punishment already.

"Well, according to Zhjaeve, I have every pieces of the sword to reforge it, but neither of us has any idea how to do such a thing. I thought, with your experience with the King of shadows, that you would know more," Randar continued.

He waited patiently and then saw that Isabelle was distracted by something else. He followed her gaze and saw Nevalle walking towards them.

"Oh, wait Ammon," Randar grabbed Isabelle and pushed her towards Nevalle and whispered: "Distract him. Who knows what the warlock would tell about this? He might be against it, and this is no time for chivalry."

Isabelle threw him a frustrated look, then sighed and walked towards the Captain of the Nine. A smile appeared upon Nevalle's face when he saw her approaching and it made her smile at well.

"Sir Nevalle, you will be happy to hear about Randar's triumph," she greeted him.

The knight smiled.

"I heard it from Casavir already. It is good news that we can finally kill them. Perhaps now we have a change to turn this war into our favor," Nevalle answered.

"I certainly hope so." Isabelle paused for moment, threw a look at Randar and saw him still talking with Jerro. She turned around to face Nevalle, only to realize that he had just passed her. She hastily walked after him and said:

"Nevalle, wait. Are you not curious how he did such a thing?"

Nevalle stopped and smiled.

"I already know that, Isabelle. Casavir told me everything."

Isabelle could curse the paladin right now. How was she going to stop Nevalle now?

"We should let Jerro and Randar end their talk, Nevalle. I'm betting it's important," she said, while she moved towards him.

"I do not trust him," Nevalle answered, while a frown crossed his face, "He deals with devils and demons. I can hardly believe he is someone fighting for the good. I would rather have Randar not talking to him at all. Perhaps I can interfere now, before the man makes our knight do something we both do not like."

"But… But," Isabelle stuttered.

Nevalle didn't hear it and kept walking towards Randar and Ammon. What could she do now? She looked around trying to find something, but her search was unsuccessful. Then a thought jumped into her mind. Immediately she ran towards him, grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"Isabelle, what are…?" Nevalle asked, surprised.

But then she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him towards her and kissed him. She had only wanted to kiss him for a moment, but when she felt the passion in his answer, she just couldn't let him go. She felt his arms around her and felt a heat spread to her body. She wanted him completely, like she had had him that night. But suddenly someone coughed and they immediately let each other go. Nevalle, his face completely red, tried to gather his dignity and muttered something about speaking with Kana. He walked fast away and Isabelle nervously looked at her feet.

"Great distraction, Isabelle," Randar whispered.

She could still hear him grin, when he walked away from her. But then a smile appeared. She had definitely won this battle!


End file.
